Love for My Best Friends Sister
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars! Emily has a crush on one Melissa Hasting? What will happen? How will everyone reacted? Want to know well find out NOW! yeah, yeah I know the summary sucks but the story is better! -I'm not sure if i'll bring in A or not-
1. Chapter 1

I was at my best friend place we were sitting in the Hastings living room, myself, Aria, Hanna and Spencer were having one of our girls night,

we hadn't had one for a while and we all desperately need one. We were watching Hanna s favourite movie called Mean Girls I don t know

how many times I've seen this movie but it s been to many times; I think every sleepover we have Hanna always makes us watch it.

We were happily watching the movie and sharing the popcorn Spencer insisted we have, when she walked in.

She was so beautiful, the way she smiled was amazing, the way she walked was so elegant and the clothes she wore always look amazing; and  
that she was Melissa Hastings.

I know its silly having a crush on my best friend s sister but hey Melissa is cute and that s all that matters right now.

Melissa is wearing a navy blue dress that levels with her knees, she has a black belt around her waist and black I think 1 inch heels.

Her hair is down around her neck making her look even more amazing not that I've ever seen her where it up.

* * *

Melissa speaks "Hey girls, what you doing?"

Spencer replied with a little bit of snap "Hanna s making us watch Mean Girls for the billionth time we've known her."

Melissa chuckled and asked "Hey Em. If you re not busy could you help me move something in my room?" I loved the way she called me Em  
don t you, it sound even better coming from her then from anyone I've ever met.

I was getting ready to answer when Spencer stepped in by saying "Melissa can't you just wait till dad gets home." Melissa shook her head,

I then stepped in before a sister fight happen and said "its fine Spence I don t mind."

Spencer turned to look at me and asked "Are you sure? Melissa can wait till dad gets home."

I smiled at her and answered "Yeah I'm sure Spence." I stood up without any word from either Aria or Hanna and follow Melissa out to the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the barn and it was a bit of a mess which I found funny since Melissa Hastings is a neat freak just like Spencer;  
but I do find it cute that the barn is a mess and she doesn't mind me seeing it.

She saw me laughing and asked with her eyebrow raised "What s so funny over there?"

I blushed and answered "The fact that a Hastings has there room not neat that's funny." Melissa looks around the room and giggles  
which in my opinion was the cutest thing in the world.

She then gave me a mischief smile and then said "Oh yeah is that so funny." I nodded my head and

she then Yelled "Well take this" she began hitting me with a pillow, I ran around her dodging the pillow as best I could till I got to her  
bed where she decide to tackle me onto it.

We started wrestling to try and get on top of each other, somehow I managed to straddle her waist and pin both her arms at the top of her head.  
Melissa was squirming under me trying to get free but it was use and she soon found that out because she stopped moving.

* * *

I smiled down at her and said "Say Emily Fields is the best in the world" Melissa shook her head, I continued with :Say it or suffer the conquest."

Melissa then said "Emily Fields is the best in the world" I smiled at her submitting quickly, I then realised where I was sitting and who  
I was sitting on.

I quickly bounced of off her like she had burnt me your something and sat on the edge of her bed.

I felt her sit up slow and she asked "Emily what's wrong?" She put her hand on my shoulder, I knew I should have shaken it off but I couldn't.

I then replied "Nothing's wrong, what did you need me to help you with?"

She answered "The umm actually don't worry about it."

I sighed and slowly stood up off the bed and walking over to the door just as I was

about to leave I heard Melissa say "Emily!" I didn't turn around but I could feel and hear that Melissa was standing behind me.

Melissa grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to her; I forced my head to the ground. Melissa of course grabbed my chin with her right  
hand and pushed it up to look at her.

Melissa then said Emily, "What's wrong?" Melissa had put both of her hand on my shoulder just to keep me still and to make sure I didn t move.

I replied "I can't say."

Melissa asked "Why?"

I answered while looking into her "Because if I do everything will change."

Melissa smiled and said "Try you never know."

* * *

I kept looking deeply into her eyes I had no idea how to say out loud it hardly make sense in my head, how would it sound if

I actually said it out loud.

I brought my hand up to her face and brushed a bit of her hair out of her eyes, I then rest my palm on her check lightly stroking her cheek;

I took a deep breath before leaning in and kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly broke the kiss and said Sorry and before I could embarrass myself anyone more, I quickly left the barn.

I walked back into the Hastings house, went into the living room to find them all there and the movie was almost over. I sat back down where

I was before going out into the barn, I was sitting next to Hanna; who looked ready for bed they all actually did.

When the movies credits were rolling up both Aria and Hanna yawned, I smiled to myself because their always were always the cutest.

Spencer then said I think it s time for bed. The three of the start getting up and moving to the stair,

Spencer saw that I wasn't coming and asked "Hey Em are you coming?"

I replied I'll be there in a little while Spence she nodded her head and followed the other two up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

Sorry, I know it short i'm sorry but the next on is really long :)


	4. Chapter 4

I walked over to the kitchen grabbed a cup from the cupboard on the top shelf, I took the cup over to the sink and turn the tap on;

I then sat down on one of the kitchen stools. I heard someone walking in through the back door and there was only one person who it could be,

I turned my head to check and yep it was defiantly her.

Melissa sat down on a stool next to me and said "Emily I think we need to talk."

I smirked while drinking some of my water, I replied with "Just what every girl wants to hear after you've kissed them."

Melissa giggled and said "Emily this is serious."

I answered with "Yeah but were the fun in that."

Melissa said "Emily why did you kiss me?"

I smirked again and replied with "Well you said to try explaining what was wrong and I did."

Melissa then said "I don t get it."

I giggled and answered "Okay I'm going to break this down for you, I like you, like, like you."

Melissa replied with "Oh well that makes sense now. How long have you liked me for?"

I smiled and said "I don t know, maybe Ali wasn't the only girl I was crushing on. I do know that I've always found you beautiful."  
I took a few more sips of my water.

* * *

It felt like centuries had past before Melissa final spoke, she said "Emily you do know I am four years old then you."

I turned her and replied with "Really I never knew that. Of course I know, you my best friend s sister, I've known you pretty much my whole life."

Melissa then asked "What would you parents think?"

I laughed and answered "I don t care what they think. You sound like your thinking about going out with me?"

I watch Melissa smile before saying "Maybe I am, you know my dad would kill you if he knew we were dating."

I laughed and asked "Are you still scared of your parents?"

Melissa blushed and then answered "Yes."

I smiled and said "Melissa your 21 you don t have to be scared of them."

Melissa replied with "Yeah I know, it s just hard."

I smiled and asked "Melissa do you like me?" Melissa nods her head

I asked again "Melissa are you think about kissing me again?" Melissa slowly but surely nodded her head.

I smiled and asked "Melissa why don t we secretly date each other just for a couple of months just so we can see if actually right and works out?"

Melissa was thinking it over deeply before saying "I think I like that idea."

I smiled and said "Good because I've dying to kiss you again" I didn't give her the chance to say anything because I lean straight in and crushed  
our lips together.

When we broke away from the kiss because the air situation was getting need, we just stared into each other s eyes for a very long time.

I then asked "Melissa do you want to go watch movies over in the living room? We can lie head to head."

Melissa smiled and answered "I would really like that."

* * *

After I quickly washed the glass I had used and putting it away, we walked hand in hand over to the living room. I sat down on the couch

taking off my boats and putting them somewhere no one would trip over them, I then laid down on the couch while Melissa put in

whatever movie she want. Melissa then walked over to the lounge she sat down on her side and started taking of her heels, she then

also lay down with our heads only centre metres a part. It wasn't long until the title on the screen came up; Melissa had put in Bridge

to Terabithia this is one of my favourite movie even if it does make me tear up every time.

I turned to Melissa and asked "Why d you chosen this movie?"

Melissa replied with "I know it s one of your favourites and I don t mind it either."

I smiled and said "Yeah it is my favourite Melissa hit play on the movie" and we settled down to watch it.


	5. Chapter 5

We both must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was someone coming down the stairs. That someone was actually

three someone's, Aria, Hanna and Spencer all came into the living room not even noticing me they went straight to the kitchen

where Spencer started making coffee. I turned around to see Melissa still in the same persisson she was when we both fell asleep.

I reach over and lightly tape her shoulder saying "Melissa it's time to wake up." Melissa muffed something in her sleep while trying to  
push away my hand it was the cutest thing ever. Melissa the stirred and lifted her up to me,

I then said "Good morning sunshine."

She laughed and replied "Yeah it s too early to be anything good."

I smiled and her and said "Well I would love to stay and chat but if I don't go tell the three in the kitchen I'm here they might think  
someone kidnapped me."

Melissa answered with Okay, I'll stay here then.

* * *

I stood up, and head toward the door arch way before turning and saying "Get of the couch lazy." When I walked into the kitchen I saw them  
Aria and Spencer waiting for the coffee to be ready and Hanna look like she was about to fall back a sleep again.

I smiled and said "You three and your coffee."

Spencer smiled and asked "You didn't come upstairs last night, why?"

I answered with "I wasn't really tired when you guys were so I stay down here and watched a movie with Melissa actually and we both fell asleep."  
I had three eyes on me when I mentioned Melissa.

Hanna asked while trying not to laugh "Oh yeah and how was that?"

I smiled and said "Well we watch Bridge to Terabithia and I was asleep half way through it, so I think it went well."

Aria laughed and said "You never fall asleep in the middle of Bridge to Terabithia."

I smiled and replied "Well I might have been a bit tired then I knew I was; besides Melissa was the one who put it in not me."

Like on cue Melissa came walking in and asked "What did I put in where?"

Spencer brought Melissa into the conversation by saying "Emily was telling as how you two were watching movies last night."

Melissa said "Actually it was only one movie."

We fell into a light conversation about what we were going to do today, the four of us just decided to stay at Spencer and watch movies  
until we had to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

It was about 2pm when we all deicide to go home, when I got home I found my mum in the kitchen making herself some fruit salad;  
I had dropped my bag on the floor next to the door.

I walked into the kitchen and said "Hey mum."

Pam looked up from what she was doing and replied :Hey honey, how was the sleepover?"

I smiled and said "It was good; Hanna made us watch Mean Girls last night and again while we were all having our coffees."

Pam replied with "That girl and that movie. What are you going to do now?"

I laughed and said "I thought I would unpack, have a shower and then go for a run."

Pam replied "Okay stay safe on the run though." I rolled my eyes walk back out of the kitchen, pick up my bag and walked up the stairs.

* * *

After unpacking and having my shower, I got dress into some sweatpants and tanked top, I was putting my running shoes on when I got a text.

I open my phone to see it was from Melissa I smile and read the text  
-Melissa  
Hey Em, just wondering what you are up to?

I replied with  
-Emily  
Hey Melissa, just about to go for a run, you?

I didn't have to wait long for Melissa to reply  
-Melissa  
Nice. If I wasn't feeling lazy, I would ask to join you but I m feeling lazy. Call me when you get home.

I laughed and replied  
-Emily Lazy bum. Well do. I finished tying my shoe lace then walked downstairs and out the door.

* * *

I hope your liking the story, ill try and get the next few chapters done soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Melissa P.O.V

I had just finished text Emily when I decided to do some long and hard thinking. Before last night I didn't even know if I was defiantly straight,  
of course I've always found girl beautiful and pretty but I thought everyone did. I was thought I would marry some handsome guy but I guess that  
just what s been push to me, I've dated Ian, Wren and had a weird thing with Garret whatever that was; could Emily actually be the person I'm supposed  
to settle down, I think I would defiantly be happy to. The next thing I thought about was weather my dad would be okay with I think mum will but dad he  
is a bit hard to convince. The thoughts and question shouldn't be answered on an empty stomach so I decided to go inside and grab myself some food.

I walk into the kitchen to find Spencer sitting at the kitchen bench with her laptop out, I smiled and said "What you up to Spence?"

She looked up for a second before looking back down and replying with "Just doing my History homework." I walked over to the fridge and  
looked what we had in it, I found some already sliced turkey so I thought I would make turkey sandwich. I grabbed out two piece of white bread for  
the bread bin and took them, the turkey and butter over to the kitchen bench;and I start to make a sandwich.

I then asked "Spence do you want a sandwich?"

Spencer replied with "No thanks."

I nodded my head and asked "Do you need any help with you History homework?"

Spencer replied with a bit of snap in it "No I m fine, I can do by myself." Just now mum and dad walked in through the front door, carrying their  
bags with them.

I walked up to mum and hugged her saying "Hey welcome back you two."

Spencer hugged mum after me asking "How was Paris?"

Dad replied with Same as always.

Mum then asked Spencer "How was your sleepover with the girls?"

I walked back to my sandwich; while Spencer said "It was good, oh though I m ready to burn Mean Girls if Hanna makes me watch it one more time."

Mum laughed and I said while putting my sandwich on a plate "I've got something s to do so I m going go back to the barn. Welcome back mum and dad."

I was able to sneak out as much as I love them hearing about their trips were boring because it was always about lawyering; I did feel bad for leaving  
Spencer with them but if she smart she ll go back up to her room to do her homework.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily P.O.V

I had just gotten back from my run, I managed to get at least 1km done which was really, when I arrived home I found mum vacuuming the living room;  
I waved to her before heading upstairs to my room. When I entered my room, I saw that my clock said it was 3:30pm; I was having a debate in my  
head weather to shower and then call Melissa or to call Melissa and shower later. I decided I would call Melissa, because I can shower whenever  
I want and Melissa won t wait around for ever. I grabbed my phone, sat down on the bed and started taking off my running shoes; I then rest against  
my head board on my bed.

* * *

I dialled Melissa and it took her three almost four rings before she pick up saying "Hello."

I replied with "Hey, what are you doing?"

Melissa answered "Just reading a book and feeling bad."

I smiled and asked "Why do you feel bad?"

Melissa replied "Mum and Dad got back and as much as I love them, their stories about lawyering is so boring; so I managed to escape but  
left Spencer behind."

I laughed and said "You are so mean."

I heard Melissa gasp before saying "And what are you doing Miss Meanie?"

I replied with "I just got back from my run so nothing much."

I then asked "Hey what are you doing say Friday around 5:30pm?"

I could hear some rustling noise on the other end of the phone before, Melissa said "I have a meeting in Philly at about 2:00pm but I just  
should be back by then, may I asked why?"

I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face, and replied with "Awesome and no can't ask why just please keep that time open."

We spent the next 2 hours talking, Melissa kept asking what I was planning but I wasn't going to tell her; when we finished talking we both hung  
up and went to do our own thing.

* * *

I had just finished taking a shower and getting dress into some sweat when mum knock on my door, I told her she could come in.

When she did she said "Emmy dinner is about almost ready."

I smiled and replied with "Okay, I'll come down now. What are we having?" Mum and I started walking out of my room and down stairs and head  
toward the dining room.

Mum answered with "I cooked up some Pasta and Steak, what would you like to drink?"

I replied "Can I have a glass of water please."

Mum and I sat down for dinner, have the odd word but most of dinner was sat in silence. When we had  
finished I helped Mum with the dishes, she was washing and I was drying and putting away. Once we had finished, I told my mum that I was going to go  
upstairs and probably sleep soon; after bidding goodnight to each other I went upstairs and back into my room.

When I went into my room, I grabbed my laptop off of my desk and took it over to my bed. Once I had gotten comfy I started researching places to take  
Melissa on a date, of course I've fantasized dating Melissa I just never thought she would actually go out with. Melissa is amazing and if people can t see  
that then their blind. After research for an hour, I had found a few website and places I liked; I ended up saving them to my favourites on my computer.  
After sending Melissa a test saying Goodnight sweet one I placed my laptop back on my desk and went over to my bed; soon I was falling asleep  
dreaming about dating Melissa.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, i'll start writing the next one now. :) ~KJ


	9. Chapter 9

Emily P.O.V

I had just gotten back from my run, I managed to get at least 1km done which was really, when I arrived home I found mum vacuuming the living room;  
I waved to her before heading upstairs to my room. When I entered my room, I saw that my clock said it was 3:30pm; I was having a debate in my  
head weather to shower and then call Melissa or to call Melissa and shower later. I decided I would call Melissa, because I can shower whenever  
I want and Melissa won t wait around for ever. I grabbed my phone, sat down on the bed and started taking off my running shoes; I then rest against  
my head board on my bed.

* * *

I dialled Melissa and it took her three almost four rings before she pick up saying "Hello."

I replied with "Hey, what are you doing?"

Melissa answered "Just reading a book and feeling bad."

I smiled and asked "Why do you feel bad?"

Melissa replied "Mum and Dad got back and as much as I love them, their stories about lawyering is so boring; so I managed to escape but  
left Spencer behind."

I laughed and said "You are so mean."

I heard Melissa gasp before saying "And what are you doing Miss Meanie?"

I replied with "I just got back from my run so nothing much."

I then asked "Hey what are you doing say Friday around 5:30pm?"

I could hear some rustling noise on the other end of the phone before, Melissa said "I have a meeting in Philly at about 2:00pm but I just  
should be back by then, may I asked why?"

I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face, and replied with "Awesome and no can't ask why just please keep that time open."

We spent the next 2 hours talking, Melissa kept asking what I was planning but I wasn't going to tell her; when we finished talking we both hung  
up and went to do our own thing.

* * *

I had just finished taking a shower and getting dress into some sweat when mum knock on my door, I told her she could come in.

When she did she said "Emmy dinner is about almost ready."

I smiled and replied with "Okay, I'll come down now. What are we having?" Mum and I started walking out of my room and down stairs and head  
toward the dining room.

Mum answered with "I cooked up some Pasta and Steak, what would you like to drink?"

I replied "Can I have a glass of water please."

Mum and I sat down for dinner, have the odd word but most of dinner was sat in silence. When we had  
finished I helped Mum with the dishes, she was washing and I was drying and putting away. Once we had finished, I told my mum that I was going to go  
upstairs and probably sleep soon; after bidding goodnight to each other I went upstairs and back into my room.

When I went into my room, I grabbed my laptop off of my desk and took it over to my bed. Once I had gotten comfy I started researching places to take  
Melissa on a date, of course I've fantasized dating Melissa I just never thought she would actually go out with. Melissa is amazing and if people can t see  
that then their blind. After research for an hour, I had found a few website and places I liked; I ended up saving them to my favourites on my computer.  
After sending Melissa a test saying Goodnight sweet one I placed my laptop back on my desk and went over to my bed; soon I was falling asleep  
dreaming about dating Melissa.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, i'll start writing the next one now. :) ~KJ


	10. Chapter 10

After boring English, Maths and History class it was finally lunch time. I was walking to my locker, were I saw Hanna standing  
there waiting for me.

I smiled and said "Hey Han."

Hanna replied with "Hey how was History?"

I answered "Boring as normal, but I was surprised Paige didn t try to make a scene."

Hanna then asked "Why would she make a scene?"

I smiled and replied "Because coach made me anchor, maybe coach didn't tell her."

Hanna then said "Em that awesome. Congrats." I had finished at my locker so Hanna and I started walking out to an outside table, when  
we were looking for a table; we sure Aria and Spencer sitting at table and we walked over there to sit with them.

Hanna said to them "Guess what?"

Aria asked "What?"

Hanna replied "Your supposed to guess but anyway, Emily gets to be anchor at the next swim meet."

Spencer then said "Em that awesome, especial since it s not going to Paige. Wait does she know yet?"

I answered "I'm not sure, coach just told me to focus on swimming" just then my phone started to ring, I saw that I was Melissa,  
I then said "Hang on, I have to get this."

* * *

I stood up and walked away from the table and answered "Hey you."

Melissa replied "Hey, what you doing?"

I smiled and said "Well at the moment getting start at by three people."

Melissa laughed and asked "And who might that be?"

I answered "Well your sister, Aria and Hanna."

Melissa then said "Oh well tell them I said hi."

I laughed and replied "That would go down real well especial because they be asking why you were calling me."

Melissa thought and said "Okay maybe don t do that."

I smiled and asked "So you know how I told you to keep Friday at 5:30pm open" Melissa made a sound for to continue "Well I was  
wondering if you would like to go on our frist official date?"

Melissa gasped and said "I thought I would have be the one to ask."

I smiled and replied "Never cutie. So was that yes?"

I could hear Melissa smiled from hear and she said "Yes, I would love to, but where are we going?"

I laughed and answered "That's for me to know and you to find out later."

I knew Melissa was pouting right now and she said "But how will I know what to wear?"

I replied with "Wear something casual and stop pouting."

I then asked "Hey are you free later?"

Melissa answered "Maybe, why?"

I then said "Well I want to celebrate getting anchor and thought you would want to come on my celebration jog."

Melissa then asked "You go jogging when you celebrate?"

I laughed and said "Yep, so you in or out?"

Melissa replied with "In, but girl we are going to have to change the way you celebrate."

I smiled and said "I won't mind changing it for the right person, who knows that could be you."

Melissa answered with "You bet it is. Congrats on making anchor by the way."

I replied with "Thanks, I ve been working really hard to get it. Are you going to come and watch?"

Melissa thought and said "Yeah, I m going to try and make it. When I see you later give me the time and the date, I will then put it in my planner."

I smiled and replied "You Hastings and your organizing. Hey I got to go because if I do going to be getting a lot of questions when I had back to the table."

Melissa laughed and said "You better get used to Hastings organizing staff and okay, where are we going to meet up for your celebration jog?"

I thought and answered with "I'll text you the details later, I ll see you later."

Melissa said "Bye Em." We both hung up the phone and I head back to the table where Spencer, Hanna and Aria all were looking at me with question  
written all over their faces.

* * *

When I sat down at the table it surprise me Aria was the one to ask "Who was that on the phone?"

I looked down at the table and answered "No one special."

Hanna then said "Yeah right, there was too much smiling going on for it not to be someone special."

I thought quickly before saying "Really guys it was no one."

Luckily for me the bell signalling lunch was over went, Hanna then said "You might be safe by the bell this time but I won't happen again."  
I quickly text Melissa saying Saved by the bell is the best fraze right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Melissa P.O.V

I laughed at Emily text, I think I could really be happy with her and I loved that she said I would never have to ask her out.  
I mean its bit a sucky but I prefer having people ask me out, I really wish I knew where we were going for our first date; for her not tell me it would have be special.  
I didn't really have anything do well that wasn't true I had homework for Hollis to do but I really didn't feel like doing.  
I thought more about Emily I found it extremely cute that she goes for celebration jogs instead of most people who buy stuff to celebrate but Emily was different and everyone knew that, they had to.  
I was wondering how much hassle Emily would get with dating me, would her friends be okay with it, more would Spencer is okay with it.  
I know Spencer doesn't have a problem with her being gay but being gay and dating your sister is two completely different things.  
I also wondering what her mum would think would she ban Emily for ever seeing me again or Spencer for that matter, I would hate if Mrs Fields banned Emily from seeing Spencer; Spence had done nothing wrong.  
I then wonder what my parents would think of me, I know it stupid at my age but all my life I've never had a problem with them; I just hope Emily can handle my dad when we finally tell them we dating.  
I find is so sweet that Emily want to try secretly dating me, I knew she hated secret especial when it comes to stuff like this she always want to be truthful and probably really wants to tell her friends now. I started to get hungry so I stood up, left the bard and walked into the house.

* * *

I saw mum sitting at the bench and said "Hey mum."

My mum replied with "Hey Melissa, What are you doing?"

I answered "I'm hungry so I come over to get some food. What food is the next thing though?' I walked over to the fridge and open it up and saw that again there  
was some turkey sliced, I grabbed that, the butter and two piece of bread from the bread bin.

I started making a sandwich and asked "mum What are you doing?"

Mum replied with "Sorting out some case files." I thought to myself I couldn't think of anything more boring. After talking with while ate my sandwich I finally managed to go back to the barn. I had nothing better to so I thought I would sleep for a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily P.O.V

I had just finished Social Studies and was on my way to Science, when I got Science I saw that Spencer was had seat next to her so walk over  
and sat down next to her.

Spencer said "Hey Em how was Social Studies?"

I smiled and replied with "I think it was good I don't know, I didn't really pay attention."

Spencer then asked "Why not?"

I laughed and said "I don't know, I just found it hard."

Spencer replied with "Why too busy thinking about the phone call you had at lunch?"

I smiled and answered "Maybe it had something to do with that." Both Hanna and Aria walked in and down at our desk just in front of us.

Spencer then said "Hey Han, Aria how was Gym?"

Hanna answered with "Did you know they actually expect you to something in that class."

I laughed and said "Well that point of Gym Hanna."

Hanna smiled and replied "Yeah I know but anyway who were you on the phone to at lunch?"

I rolled my eyes and said "A person."

Aria asked "Who was the person you were on the phone to?"

I smirked and answered "A friend of mine."

Spencer said "Are you every going to tell us?"

I thought for a few minutes before saying "I don't know."

Aria nodded and asked "So what did you all do after you left Spencer?"

Hanna replied "I just watch more movies at my place and later my mum joined in."

I answered with "I went for a run and that was it."

Spencer replied "I was doing homework until mum and dad came home from Paris and I got stuck listening to everything."

I couldn't help the smirk that came up on my lip; Aria then asked "Where was Melissa?"

Spencer answered with "She said she had to do something in the barn and left with her turkey sandwich." The teacher finally start the lesson  
and I was really trying hard to pay attention in this class but my brain went to Melissa things instead.

* * *

By the time school was finished and after school practice I was a little tired but I still felt the need to run, before leaving school I text Melissa  
saying meet me outside the Apple Rose Grille I m just going home to get changed now. Once I had gotten changed into my running gear,  
I started jogging to the Grille. When I got there I saw Melissa sitting in her black SUV car, I jogged up to it and open the door.

I then said "Hey cutie."

Melissa smiled and replied "Hey, how was school?"

I answered with "It was good. Well your sister, Hanna and Aria wanted to know who was on the phone to me at lunch."

Melissa laughed and said "You have really nosey friends."

I smiled and replied "I know, but I did find out that Spencer did get stuck listening to your parent stories and she really dislike you for that."

Melissa nodded and said "I'll make it up to her."

I then asked "Is it too much of me to ask for a kiss right here, right now?"

Melissa answered with "I knew there was a reason I got tinted windows" Melissa then lean over and we started to kiss.

* * *

After our little make out session, Melissa drove us to where to a woods that you could jog in. When we got there, we both hopped out of the  
car and started to stretch. After stretching we both started to slowly jog, I then picked up the pace which Melissa was able to match.

We came to a resting spot that when Melissa said "I didn't realise I was this out of shape."

I giggled and replied "Yeah I think it all those turkey sandwiches you keep eating."

Melissa gasped and slapped me on the shoulder while saying "You're supposed to tell me I'm not out of shape."

I laughed and said "Hey you agreed to date me knowing I like to joked, so suck it up princess."

Melissa replied with "Yeah I did. Hey when's your swim meet?"

I thought for second before saying "Next Friday at 2:30pm and it's at our school."

Melissa nodded and said "Cool, so is anyone going to be annoyed or upset that you got anchor?"

I replied with "Yeah, I would hate to be coach when she tells Paige she not anchor and I am."

Melissa then asked "Who's Paige?"

I answered with "She is on the swim team with me, we re both co-captains and the fastest swimmers on the team. We also hate each other  
but I'm not sure why."

Melissa nodded and said "Come on let s get back to running." We started running again and then when we saw the car insight we raced each other to it.


	13. Chapter 13

When we were in the car not driving or anything just sitting there in peaceful silence,

I asked "Melissa So what did you do today?"

Melissa answered with "Well after our phone call I went to sleep and then woke up and hour before you were going to be getting out of school."

I laughed and said "Lucky I wish I could of sleep then, but I got stuck with going to classes."

Melissa then asked "So where are you taking me on Friday?"

I smiled and answered "I'm not telling you."

Melissa pouted and said "Oh but, but."

I laughed, her pout was the cutest thing ever, I replied with "But nothing." I then lean in and kissed her pout away, she did complain  
because she deepens it.  
After we had made out for a while,

I broke away asking "Do you think there any chances I can talk to say Hanna about all of this?"

Melissa thought before saying "Is there any reason why you want to?"

I replied with "I'll only do it if you re okay with it, it s just I want to talk to someone about and Hanna may be the it girl and a gossip;  
but when it comes to stuff like this she is amazing."

Melissa said "Well I'm going to say okay because I do get the feeling Hanna is like what you say but you have to promise me she's not going  
to tell anyone."

I smile and replied "I'll try." I gave Melissa hug and asked if she could drive me to Hanna's now.

* * *

When we arrived at Hanna, Melissa said "Are you sure you can trust her?"

I smiled and replied with "Hanna and I are really close and I trust her with my life and I know it vice versa, so yes I can trust her." I gave Melissa  
a kiss before opening her car down and getting out of the car.

I slowly made my way up to the door, I had no idea if Hanna was even home or if this was even really a good idea but I need to tell someone  
before I exploded. I rang the doorbell and wait for someone to open the door, it was Mrs Marin who open the door;

I then said "Hey Mrs Marin, is Hanna home?"

Mrs Marin replied "Hey Emily, yes she is. Come in."

I walked in and Mrs Marin said "She up in her room just go up yourself, she won t mind." I smiled my thanks and started heading upstairs.

When I reached Hanna door, I couldn't help but laugh, Hanna had her music blasting loud that you could hear it outside the door; and you  
could faintly hear her sing along to the music. There was no point knocking on the door because I knew she wouldn't hear it, I open the door  
to see Hanna jumping up and down on her bed while holding a hairbrush which I assume she was using as a microphone; I lean against the door  
frame laughing to myself just waiting for her to realise I was standing there.

I must laughed to loud because she heard and turn around so quick to see who was there; she jump down off of her bed and turned off her music.

Hanna then asked "How long have you been standing there?"

I giggled and answered "For a few minutes, I was really enjoying the show."

She gave me her best angry face and asked "What are you doing here anyway?"

I replied with "I came here to talk to you about some stuff, but if I knew I was going to get to watch that I would have brought popcorn."

Hanna said "Shut up and come in and spill you guts."

I walked into her room and sat down on her bed, I then said "You have to promise me you wouldn't tell anyone especial Aria and Spencer."

Hanna replied with "Come on Em you know you can trust me with anything."

I smiled and answered "I know just promise."

Hanna replied "Fine, I promise I won't tell anyone."

I then said "Good, I'm going to start with today's phone call. The person on the phone is someone important to me and you know her; it was Melissa."

Hanna had shock all on her face and asked "As in Melissa Spencer sister?" I nodded my head and Hanna asked "Okay, why would you hide that  
and why would she call you?"

I smiled and said "I've kind of always had a crush on Melissa. When I was out in the barn yesterday after a few things, she want to know what was  
wrong and I kind of kissed her. When I stay downstairs instead of going up with you guys, Melissa came in and we talked and she kind of agreed to  
be my secret girlfriend."

* * *

I hope you don't hate that I left you on a cliff hanger but the next chapter will be up soon I hope ~KJ


	14. Chapter 14

Hanna was staring at me, she had said anything yet and I was getting worried that she hates me. She then finally said "That's a lot to progress  
but I can see why you don't want Spencer to know."

I smiled and asked "So does that mean you re okay with it?"

Hannah replied with "Yeah, mean I was shocked at first because I didn't realise Melissa was gay or bi but I can see you are so much happier  
then what you were."

I smiled in A'ww and said "Hanna you are amazing."

Hanna replied with "I know, now is there anything else you want to tell me?"

I answered with "I'm planning to take her on a date Friday at 5:30pm which I need your help with and she also coming to my swimming meet  
next week as well."

Hanna nodded and asked "What do you need my help with?" I told Hanna what I was planning and she then said "A'ww that's so sweet,  
Melissa is a lucky girl".

I smiled and replied "I know but are you free to help?"

Hanna said "Well for you I'd help with anything." Hanna invited me over to sleep which I accpected and with some talking around my mum  
was too. We started having a normal conversation about anything and everything.

I then said "I should probably call Melissa she probably freaking, that you ve killed me or something."

* * *

Melissa P.O.V

When I got home from jogging with Emily and then dropping her off at Hanna's to tell her everything. I walked into the house; I head towards  
the kitchen where I found Spencer doing something on her laptop. Mum also was at a kitchen doing something with some case files and I think  
Dad was in his office.

Spencer looked up from her laptop and asked me "Did you go for a run Melissa?"

I smiled and replied with "Yeah, I hadn't been on one for a while and I am seriously out of shape."

Mum then said "Oh Melissa you look fine."

I smiled at mum and answered "I was out of breath just after stretching."

Spencer laughed and said "Yeah mum she is defiantly out of shape, if she tired after stretching."

I replied with "Thanks Spence. I'm going to go do some work in the barn." I walk out of the house and over into the barn where I stripped off my  
tank top and throw it into my washing basket. I went into the bathroom; I turn the shower onto hot and got into it when it was the right tempter.

* * *

After having my shower I was feeling refreshed and I started to wonder how Emily was going with Hanna, weather she had told her yet and if  
Hanna would accept it.

I didn't have to wait long because Emily was ring me now, I answered with "Hey, how did it go?"

I heard her laugh before she said "It went well Hanna is totally fine with everything and she promised me she won't tell anyone especial Aria  
and Spencer."

I sighed in relief and replied "Hanna is pretty amazing."

Emily answered with "That's what I said. So what are you doing?"

I smiled and replied "Nothing, well I was worrying about you but nothing now, what about you?"

Emily said "A'ww why were you worried about me? I'm at Hanna's she invited me to sleepover so I am."

I then asked "Does that mean you're sleeping in the same bed?"

Emily answered "I will be but don't you get jealous I'll make sure we keep our hands to ourselves."

I replied with "I wasn't going to get jealous but I'm glad you'll keep your hand to yourselves."

I hear Emily laugh before she said "Yeah sure you weren't Melissa. I like you remember and as much as I love Hanna she defiantly not my type."  
I heard a faint 'hey what's wrong with me' from Hanna.

I laughed and replied "Good, I'll let you get back to Hanna."

Emily answered with "Okay bye Melissa." After talking with Emily I decide to watch some TV.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily P.O.V I hang up from talking with Melissa and Hanna asked me again "What's wrong with me?"

I looked at Hanna and said "Hanna you are beautiful but your my friend were Melissa is my girlfriend."

Hanna nodded her head and replied with "Okay, do you want to order in some Chinese and watch some movies?"

I answered with "Sure Hanna, as long as we don't watch Mean Girls."

Hanna said "Sure thing but that movie will never get old."

I laughed and replied "Yeah true but I've seen it to many time then I would have like to of." Hanna laughed, then got up and went  
downstairs to talk to her mum I assumed.  
She then came back saying Mums ordering it for us now and she bring it up to us when it's here, long with two bottle of water.

I smiled and said "Awesome, what movie are we starting with?"

Hanna replied with "I thought we could start with Camp Rock."

I nodded and answered with "Yeah sounds good, Demi Lovato is amazing."

Hanna said "Agreed." Hanna put the movie in and we settle down to watch it, half way through it Hanna s mum came in with our  
Chinese food and bottles of water; Hanna and I both thanked her.

* * *

After watching both of the Camp Rock movies, Hanna put in Charlie St. Cloud which wasn't too bad for a Zac Efron movie.  
A little bit into the movie Melissa texted me and it said,  
-Melissa  
Hey you up for texting session?

I smiled and replied with  
-Emily  
Sure, what are you doing?

-Melissa  
Doing my homework for class tomorrow, you?

-Emily  
Sounds fun! Watching movies with Hanna just finished eating our Chinese.

-Melissa  
Yum so jealous of Hanna right now.

I laughed and replied with  
-Emily  
Why? She got nothing on you.

-Melissa  
Because she gets to be with you now and so much wants that.

-Emily  
I know babe so do I but we can t not till we figure out what us is.

-Melissa  
Yeah what are we anyway?

-Emily  
We are people.

-Melissa  
Emily, I being serious.

-Emily  
Well so was I but we can be whatever you want to be.

-Melissa  
I don't know. I mean I don't want have secrets but I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know. I'm little bit confused.  
I sighed and replied with

-Emily  
Babe calm down. Or else you ll have a panic attack. Why don t we just see how our date on Friday goes and take it from there.

-Melissa  
Okay I m calm. Okay sounds like a plan. Hey I m getting tired I might go to sleep now, Good night Em.

-Emily  
Night Melissa I assumed because I got know replied she had stopped texting and went back to contracting on the movie.

* * *

Hanna then asked "So how Melissa?"

I laughed and said "She good, she want to have a text session and she also jealous of you."

Hanna turned to me and asked "Why is jealous of me?"

I pasted Hanna my phone and said "Read through the text it will be shorter and quicker."

Hanna then said "A'ww she doesn't have to jealous of me, if my mum wasn't here I would of invited her over but yeah."

I smiled and replied with "Yeah I know. I really hope the date goes really well now because I think there's a lot riding on it. I think Melissa  
and I are perfect for each other even with the age different but that doesn't matter to me."

Hanna said "Yeah I think your right, you two are perfect for each other. I think it might take the other Hastings to work that out."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks Han. I'm glad I told you now and I'm also glad I have no morning training tomorrow."

Hanna nodded and asked "Do you want have an early night because I'm getting pretty tired."

I giggled and answered "I thought you'd never ask." After getting changed into some sleeping clothes that I borrowed from Hanna, we both  
settled down for the night and eventually I feel asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It must have been morning because the next thing I heard was Hanna's mum shouting through the door, that it was time to get up,  
get ready for school and that she heading off to work now.

Hanna groaned and said ""Just borrow any of my clothes you want to and if you need a shower, you know where everything is."

I smiled and replied "Thanks Han. I'm going to go get ready." I got out of the bed and walked over to Hanna closet. When I look inside it,  
I found plain blue shirt and a black pair of dem jeans, I took them and left Hanna s room.

After having a shower and getting dress, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen; I walked over to the fridge grabbed the milk and walk  
over to the cupboard to get some cereal and a bowl. As I was finishing breakfast Hanna finally came in, she was wearing a green shirt with  
a black jacket and a black skirt.

I then said "We need to go to my place before heading to school, so I can get my bag and training gear."

Hanna replied "Okay, just let me grab myself a coffee and we can leave." I stood up and put my bowl in the sink and then waited for Hanna  
to be ready to leave. Once I had my school bag and swimming gear, Hannah and I head towards school.

While we were I got a text, the screen read from Melissa and it did read,  
-Melissa  
Hey beautiful.

I replied with  
-Emily  
Hey cutie; I thought you would still be a sleep.

-Melissa  
I wish I have school in an hour so I have to be up.

-Emily  
Okay, sorry I got go to go Hanna and I just arrived at school.

-Melissa  
No problems. See you later Em.

* * *

Hanna parked in the school parking lot and we got out and started making our way inside. I walked to my locker, opening it to put  
my bag away and get my books out for the next two classes which were English and History. When I close my locker Paige was standing  
there it made me jump because I had known clue she was there.

I then said "Can't you just say Hi like a normal person."

Paige replied with "No not right now. Coach just told me she's made you anchor for the next meet."

I answered "Yeah and."

Paige said "That was supposed to my anchor, I'm the one you worked hard for it."

I replied with "Paige go talk to coach about it, because right now I don t care if your happy or not."

Paige then said "You know it as well as I do that was my anchor and I will have it."

I then heard Spencer say "Em is there a problem here."

I smiled and replied "No Paige was just leaving."

Paige said "This isn't over Emily" Paige then walked away to somewhere else.

I sighed in relief and said "Thanks Spence."

Spencer answered with "It's alright now let get to English before we're late." Spencer and I made our way to English and then took our seats.


	17. Chapter 17

During English I was hardy paying attention I was trying to work out what Paige meant about this wasn't over. We had both worked hard for it;  
coach just made me the anchor because maybe I had worked harder than Paige. Which I think is true, I jog everyday if I can, I do weights and  
I swim fast every swimming lap I have to do; so I do deserve the anchor for the next meet. I then looked up to see everyone standing up and leaving  
to go to next lesson; I also heard my name being called by Mr. Fitz.

I stood up and said "Sorry what were you saying?"

Mr. Fitz replied "You didn't hear a single thing I said today did you?"

I looked down and my shoes and said "No sorry I didn't."

Mr. Fitz asked "That's not like you Emily, where were you just now?"

I answered with "I was in my head thinking about, the coach giving me anchor for the next meet and weather I deserved it or not."

Mr. Fitz said "Why wouldn't you deserve it?"

I replied with "Well Paige McCullers is the next fast swimmer on the team and she thinks she's work harder for but it's actually been me who  
deserves it."

Mr. Fitz nodded and said "Yeah you do, just ask Aria or Spencer to help with the English homework tonight." Mr. Fitz signed me a late slip to give  
to my teacher in History and when I had it, I head off to History.

* * *

After a boring History and Social Studies lesson it was finally lunch time, once I had put my books away I walk outside to find Hanna, Spencer and Aria.  
They were all sitting at the same table as yesterday, I sat down next to Hanna, Spencer and Aria was sitting across from us.

Aria then said Hey "I just realise there not your clothes there Hanna's."

I giggled and replied "Yes they are. I stay at Hanna's last night."

Aria nodded and said "So what did Mr. Fitz want?"

I answered with "He just wants to know if I had heard anything he had been talking about, which I hadn't."

Spencer asked "Why weren't you paying attention?"

I replied "I was thinking about what Paige said early."

Hanna then said "When did you talk to Paige?"

I answered "Earlier before English, can we talk about this later I already now know I deserve to be anchor."

They all nodded and Spencer asked "How are you going to do your homework tonight?"

I replied with "Mr. Fitz told me to just ask for help from you or Aria. So I was thinking we could all go Spencers tonight and work on it together."

Hanna smirked and Spencer answered "Yeah that sound alright, you can all come over straight after school."

I nodded and said "I've got practice after school, so I'll jog to ours when I'm finished."

Spencer replied "Yeah that should be okay, just come through the kitchen door, will be in the lounge room."

I nodded and said "Yeah I can do that." The school bell went and we all head to our lockers Hanna decide to follow me to mine.

She then said "Any reason you suggest we go to Spencer, instead of say mine, Aria's or yours for that matter?"

I laughed and replied "We could of but those houses don t have someone I really want to see."

Hanna smiled and said "Yeah I'm sure Mrs Hastings wants to see you as well."

I giggled and replied "You know who I mean Hanna, can you just make sure Melissa in the barn so I see her first before I come into you guys?"

Hanna said "I think I can." Hanna then walked off to her locker and open mine to get my books for my next few classes.


	18. Chapter 18

After a long day of school work, I was ready to sleep but I still had swimming practice and then I was going to Spencers afterwards; I think seeing  
Melissa was the only thing keeping me going.  
When I was walking over towards the locker rooms, I could hear coach and Paige yelling well Paige was yelling how it wasn t fair that I got anchor  
and not her; I shook my head and continue way to the locker rooms. Once I was in my swimming gear, I walked over to where the other girls on the  
team were stretching and stretched with them. After a good stretch we all started doing some warm up laps, when I completed two full laps coach and  
Paige were finally done talking and Paige did not look happy. Coach then had everyone practicing on the diving ins and then giving pointers to those  
who need them; after that she got us to work of our turns and again giving anyone pointers. Once we had done a couple more drills she told us all to  
do two warm-down laps and then we were free to leave.

* * *

After doing my two laps I jumped out of the pool at the same time Paige did and we both head towards the locker room. I decided against  
showering since I would just get all sweaty since I was jogging there.

While drying myself off Paige said "You have to tell coach you don't want to be anchor anymore."

I replied with "And why would I do that?"

Paige answered "Because we both know I deserve it." I started getting out of my swimming gear and into the clothes I borrow from Hanna.

I then said Paige "I jog whenever I can, I'm always first one in the pool and I even lift weight every time I have free period. So no you don't deserve  
this one, if you want anchor you have to work hard to earn it."

Paige looked shocked and replied "You always get what you want don t you, just because you re a queer." I slammed my bag down on the bench which  
scared some freshman's walking in.

I gave them a quick sad look before turning to Paige and said "What did you just say?"

Paige smirked and answered "I said that you always get what you wa..."

I cut her off by saying "I know what you said I got up in her face" and continued "Paige why can't you just get it through your thick skull that  
I actually worked harder then you to get it. If you want it then suck it up and do work!"

Paige also got into my face and replied "Because I have done the work and you, coach and everyone are blind to see. They all favourite you  
because your queerness and think they need to baby you and I'm sick and tired of it."

I sighed and said "Paige what time to do you get up for morning training?"

Paige gave me a confuse look before saying "6:45am."

I nodded and said "I get up at 6:00am and leaving my house by 6:15am. What are you doing in your free periods?"

Paige replied with "Doing homework."

I nodded and said "In all of my free periods I'm in the weights room. What do you to train at home?"

Paige answered with "I run around the block."

I nodded again and said "I run from my house outskirts of town almost every day. And while I'm doing all of that I m still staying ahead of all my  
classes, I may have off days but we all have them. What's your grades looking like Paige?"

Paige looked down at her feet sheepishly and replied "There not really good."

I nodded my head and said "Paige you have just proved to me right here that you haven't deserve anchor and I hate that I had to do this in front  
of everyone but you are the one that made me prove why I deserve it and you don't." I left my word sink into Paige and instead of waiting for a replied  
I left the girls locker; which was now every quiet. I sent Hanna a text saying that I was on my way to Spencer now.

* * *

I DON'T MEAN ANY HATE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT WHEN I USED THE WORD QUEER & QUEERNESS! IF OFFENDED I AM SORRY!


	19. Chapter 19

When I arrived at the Hastings I really need a hug from Melissa right now, the fight with Paige had shaken me up a bit and now I had a headache.  
I sneak around the date and sneaked my to the barn, before going in I knocked on the door I heard a faint come in which I did. Melissa was sitting  
on her bed while she was until she saw it was me and walked over to me.

I closed the door and she said "Hey what are you doing here?"

I replied with "What aren't you happy to see me?"

She laughed and said "You know what I mean."

I answered "I'm here because I wasn't paying attention in English so the girls and I are having a study session but right now I really need a hug  
from you." Melissa wrapped her arms around me as I did to her, I then n haled her scent which I could get use to smelling. Melissa lean back, rest  
her arms over my neck and my where on her hips.

Melissa then asked "Why did you need a hug, I mean I don t mind but you seem like you really need one?"

I replied with "Yeah I did, I got into an argument with Paige before I left school and it shook me up a bit and now I've got a head ache."

Melissa gave me a sad face and said "What was the argument about?"

I answered with "It was about me getting anchor and not her, how she deserves it not me. Can we talk about this later?"

Melissa said "Yeah of course, I guess you've got to go inside."

I replied with "Yeah but I don't want to."

Melissa nodded and said "I don't want you to either but if you don't Spencer will send a search party for you."

I smiled and replied "We won't want that now would we." Melissa laughed as I pulled her into me for another hug, I head was right in my chest so  
she could hear my breathing and my heart beat.

* * *

After kissing Melissa on top of her head I let her go and walked out of the barn. I head over to the Hastings house; I opened the door to where I  
could see the kitchen. I walked into the lounge room where I found Spencer sitting next to Hanna looking like she was trying to explain something  
and Aria was sitting across from them looking like she was in her own world.

I smiled and said "Hey guys, what you doing?"

They all looked up at me and Spencer replied "Hey Em, I'm just explaining to Hanna what the homework actually is."

I nodded and sat down next to Aria, I lean my head on Aria s shoulder, she then said "Someone looks like there ready for bed not to study."

I laughed and replied "That's because I am."

Hanna asked "Was training that bad?"

I answered with "You would think but no it was after training."

Spencer asked "What happened after training?"

I replied with "I had a run in with Paige."

Hanna asked "What happened?"

I answered with "Well she thought she deserved anchor not me and told me I should tell coach I didn't want it anymore. I then proved to her  
that I had worked harder to get the spot then she had and some other words were used."

Aria asked "Emily what other words were used?"

I sighed and said "She of my used the word queer and queerness."

Hanna and spencer asked "The bitch said what?"

Aria asked "What text formed did she use?"

I looked down at my shoes and answered "Not a very nice one."

Hanna then said "Oh that bitch is so going to get it tomorrow."

Aria and Spencer nodded and said "Agreed."

I smiled and replied "Guys I love that you would do that for me but I think I've handle it, if it gets out of hand I'll talk to coach right now I just  
want to focus on school and swimming." They rent less let it go and they went back to the homework, Aria was telling us what Mr. Fitz had been  
talking about in class today and what the homework was. After an hour of homework, it was getting a late so we all decided to go home; Hanna gave  
me a lift to my place.


	20. Chapter 20

(3 day later)

Today was Friday and I was excited because coach had end up cancelling todays practices and I was taking Melissa out of our first official date.  
I haven't had any run ins with Paige which I'm really thankful for. I had just arrived at and was heading to my locker where I found Aria, Hanna  
and Spencer standing and waiting for me.

Aria said "Hey Em"

I smiled and replied "Hey Spence, Han and Aria."

Spencer asked "So are you ready for our Science test today?"

I sighed and answered "The fact you just said that with excitement scary me."

Hanna laughed and said "Don't worry Em, you can be like Aria and I totally not excited."

Spencer replied "Oh but this one supposed to be really good and easy."

We laughed and Aria said "Spencer no test is every fun." I grabbed my books for Science and Social Studies and the four of us made  
our way to Science.

* * *

Hanna and I sat next to each other and Aria and Spencer had sat at the table in front of us.

I then turned to Hanna and asked "Are you still able to help me after school?"

Hanna replied with "Yeah I am, so do you know when you and Melissa will tell everyone else?"

I answered with "I've got no idea, I am hoping soon but will just have to wait and see."

Hanna then said "I bet it suck for you when you had that run in with Paige all you probably want to do was stay with Melissa."

I smiled and replied "Yeah no kidding especial with having my head ache." The teacher handed out the test and told us we had the whole  
lesson to try and finish them.

* * *

When the four of us had finished the test the teacher told us we could sit outside and talk quietly, so we were now sitting along the wall, I was  
rest my head on Hanna s shoulder while the others were talking. I was too busy thinking weather or not Melissa would like where I was taking her  
for our date, I hope she did because I put a lot of thought into it. I was wondering what I should wear weather just jeans and t-shirt or if I should  
actually dress up, I would defiantly need Hanna s help with that. My thoughts were interrupted by Hanna moving and then saying to me that it was  
time for our next lesson. I walk to Social Studies by myself since neither of the girl were in that class actually I didn't know anyone in the class. I walked  
into the room and took the seat I normally sit in.


	21. Chapter 21

After a really boring lesson of Social Studies and Gym, I made my way to my locker and then out to the table where the girls were sitting at.

Hanna said "Hey Em."

I smiled and replied "Hey."

Spencer then asked "So what's everyone plans for the weekend?"

Hanna answered "I'm planning to do some shopping."

Aria replied "I'm going to Ezra's."

I smiled and said "I'm going to do some more training, what about you Spence?"

Spencer replied with "Well tonight I've got the whole house to myself and I think dad wants to go to the country club."

Aria then asked "Why do you have house to yourself?"

Spencer answered "Well Mum and Dad are going to one of their friend's house for the night and Melissa going to a party with some friends  
tonight and she wasn't sure when she would be back."

Hanna and I looked at each other and we both had the same smirk on our faces, Aria noticed and asked "Why are two smirking?"

Hanna replied with "No reason."

I giggled and said "Yeah no reason what so ever."

Aria replied "Yeah I don't believe you, spill why are you smirking?" Hanna was about to reply when my phone started ring, I took it out  
and saw that it was Melissa.

I then said "Sorry I have to take this. Hanna I'm sure this person want to talk to us well come on."

* * *

Hanna and I walked away from the table we were at and I answered with "Hey you."

Melissa sighed and said "I thought you weren't going to pick up for a second."

I replied with "Well I did, you sound like your panicking?"

Melissa answered "That's because I am."

I then said "Okay cutie calm down and tell me what' s wrong."

I heard Melissa do some relaxing breath and then say "I don't know what to wear and I'm panicking because I don't want  
to turn up naked."

I laughed and said "Well there's an image I won't be able to get out of my head."

Melissa gasped and yelled "EMILY FIELDS that is not helping right now!"

I replied with "Okay, I'll put Hanna on the phone and she can help you."

* * *

I pulled the phone away from ear and covered it and said "She doesn't know what to wear, can you tell what she should wear."

I hand the phone to Hanna she then said "Melissa its Hanna, I think you should wear a pair of blue jeans, a fashionably nice shirt, wear 1 inch  
heels those black ones of ours and accessories with anything that matches."

Melissa then replied with "Oh my god Hanna you're a life saver, thank-you can you put Emily back on the phone."

Hanna passed me back the phone and I said "Did that help you?"

Melissa answered "Yeah it did thanks."

I gave the thumbs up to Hanna and said to Melissa "Are you able to walk to the end of the street at of your place and I can pick you up from  
there at 5:30pm?"

Melissa replied "Yeah I can manage that, I'm really excited for our date."

I smiled and said "Me too, really do hope you like what I have planned."

Melissa replied with "Em where ever you take me I'm sure I'll love as long as I get to be with you."

I smiled and said "Oh so you actually want me to be there on the date, dam I was just going to drop off and leave."

Melissa giggled and asked "Would you come back for me?"

I answered with "Always babe."

Both Melissa and Hanna said "A'ww" at the same time.

Melissa then said "I better let you go."

I replied with "But you'll catch me right?"

Melissa laughed and said "You know it but I meant as in I was saying goodbye."

I smiled and replied "Yeah I know but it was a good line though."

Melissa answered "Yes it was bye Em."

I replied with "Bye Melissa."

Hanna then hugged me and said "You two are so adorable." I smiled and we head back to the table where I think we would have some  
explaining to do.


	22. Chapter 22

When we sat back down at the table, Spencer asked "Okay what was that about?"

Hanna replied "What was what about?"

Aria answered "Well first you to smirk and then you both go take a phone call that only Emily was really on, so what's going on?"

I turned to Hanna and asked "You got any idea what they are talking about?"

Hanna replied "Nope not a clue, are you two feeling alright?"

Spence rolled her eyes and said "Forget it, I was kind of hoping guys might want to come and sleepover tonight."

I quickly answered with "I can't, my mum needs help at home with some stuff."

Hanna asked "What time do you want us there?"

Spencer replied "How's 6:30pm?"

Hanna answered "Perfect, Aria are you in?"

Aria then said "Yeah it should be fun. Em are you sure your mum needs help tonight?"

I replied with "I am positive."

Spencer answered "That sucks" Spencer was going to say more but the bell interrupted her, Hanna and I both sighed in relief and walked to our lockers.

* * *

Okay I know this chapter was really short which im sorry for but the next when is going to be the date and it might be pretty long. I also want to say  
I am sorry if my grammar and spelling sucks I struggle at both because I have dyslexia. Even with being dyslexia I really want to be come a write, so  
I am very sorry for all the bad grammar and spelling. I do hope you stick with the story because I think its really good. ~KJ


	23. Chapter 23

After smashing some weights in the weights room during my free period, I got myself cleaned up and head toward my last class of the  
day English a lesson I had with the girls. When I sat down at my desk, I heard my phone go off and it was from Melissa.

-Melissa  
2-3 hours until are first date, I am so pumped I laughed and replied with.

-Emily  
Me too babe, but I m in class and I don t want to risk getting a dentation.

-Melissa  
Okay I ll see you later.  
I smiled and put my phone back into my pocket just as Mr. Fitz was approaching my desk. He then stopped and walk back to the white board  
to continue whatever he was saying that I was now listening sitting though Mr. Fitz talking about a book and stuff like that it was finally  
time to go home. Hanna and I walked to her locker first and then to mine after hers.

Hanna said while I was at my locker "I'm not even going to be there but I'm really excited."

I laughed and replied "Just don't ruin it by saying anything to Aria or Spence."

Hanna answered with "I wouldn't do that Em." I smiled and closed my locker, Hanna and I then walked to our cars were we parted ways  
just for the drive.

* * *

When I arrived at my place I saw mums car wasn't in the drive way, which was good I didn't really feel like answering any of her question;  
it wasn't long until Hanna was pulling up on the side of the road. We both walked inside and started grabbing and making everything we need.  
For teas tonight Melissa and I were having two turkey sandwiches with bottles of water to drink and for dessert which was only going to happen  
once the it went dark were chocolate covered strawberries.

After making all the food it was 4:00pm we had an hour and a half to get organized, we went up to my room where Hanna picked out what I was going  
to wear; which was my black dem jeans, with my blue swimming shirt that had anchor on the back, Hanna also got me to wear my rosewood sharks  
jumperbut it wasn't really for me it was for when Melissa got cold later. For shoes I'm wearing my good pair of sneakers and I'm not wearing any  
make-up, I have one bracelet for my left arm. While Hanna went to find the picnic rug and some other things I asked her to find, I was in the shower  
get washed up andclean for today.

Once I was dress and Hanna had found the thing I need, we put the picnic basket in the back of the car with the other things; we had to the gas station  
to fill my car up with some gas. When that was complete it was now 4:30pm, we had an hour left. I parked the car in the car park and we walked with all  
the stuff I would need towards the place. When we were at the place, I placed the picnic rug on the ground and started setting up the rest of the gear.

By 5:15pm everything was set up just right, Hanna stayed with the stuff so it wouldn't get trashed or anything. While she waited there I went to pick up  
Melissa, I was at the end of their road by 5:25pm; I had five minutes to spare. I looked over my outfit, check my hair, check my breath, check to make  
sure the car was clean and by the time everything was all done and check, I saw Melissa walking down the road. I smiled and hopped out of the car, I  
walked down to where Melissa was she was also now smiling because she could see me.

When I reach her I said "Howdy Mama."

Melissa giggled and replied "Hey Emily." I put my arm out so it was a wing for her to link hers in with mine; I then helped her walk the rest of the way  
to the car. When she was comfortable in her seat I closed her door and jogged over to mine and started driving to where I was taking her.


	24. Chapter 24

While we were at some traffic lights, I turned to Melissa and said "You look beautiful."

Melissa smiled and replied "Thanks, you look amazing too." I smiled and went back to contracting on the road in front of me. When we got to  
road where I need to turn into I pulled the car over to the side.

I then said "Melissa do you trust me?"

Melissa replied "Yes I do, why?"

I answered with "Well I kind of want to blind fold you right now."

Melissa said "Ok but don't leave me."

I replied with "Never babe." I reach behind to grab the blindfold I had borrowed from Hanna, I then lean in and gave Melissa a sweet passionate  
kiss on the lips and slowly started to blind fold her. Once she was blindfold I picked up her left hand and place it on my thigh so she would know  
I'm still there. I went back to driving where I had to go, when I parked in the car park; I hopped out of the car.

* * *

I walked over to Melissa side of the car, opening the door I said "Okay we are sort of here but I need you to keep the blindfold on, I ll make sure  
your safe, forever and always."

Melissa nodded her head and replied "Okay I trust you." I picked Melissa up and the put her down so her feet where on solid ground. I then helpful  
guide her toward where we were going, she was actually pretty easy to control. When we got to the place Hanna smiled at us,

I then said "Okay Melissa are you ready?"

Melissa replied with "Yes I am." I slowly took off the blindfold and watched as her face went into shock.

Melissa then said "You brought me to the kissing rock."

I nodded and replied "Yes because I remember Ali asking who I would want to take to the kissing rock and well your name came into my head."

Melissa gasped, then smiled and said "Emily this is really beautiful."

I replied with "Yeah well I had help from Hanna."

Melissa smiled and said "Thanks Hanna."

Hanna answered "No problem but I better be going you two enjoy ourselves." Once Hanna had left I brought Melissa over to the picnic rug and  
help her sit down on it, I then follow suit by sitting down as well.

Melissa asked "So what do we have to eat?"

I smiled and answered "Well a little bird name Spencer told me you liked turkey sandwiches." I open the picnic basket to revile four turkey sandwiches,  
two bottles of water and something in a sealed box.

Melissa asked "What's in the box?"

I replied with "You'll find out later, so do you want eat first or play a board game I brought?"

Melissa thought before saying "What board game did you bring."

I reach over and grabbed the board game and said "The classic game of Snakes & Latters."

Melissa laughed and replied "Let's play Snakes & Latters." I set up Snake & latters letting her go first of course, we played and play until it was  
almost 6:00pm.


	25. Chapter 25

When we had finished our third game of Snake & Latters I asked "So do you want to sign our name or should I do it?"

Melissa looked at me confused and said "What do you mean?"

I smiled and replied "The rock you're supposed to leave something written on it so do you want write you shall I?"

Melissa answered with "Oh you can do it." I grabbed a sharpie from the basket, stood up and walked over to the rock; where I sat down and  
wrote M+E and put a love heart around it.

Melissa said "It looks beautiful. Emily I'm sort of getting hungry."

I smiled and replied "Okay well you have two turkey sandwiches and a bottle of water." I walked back over and sat down again, I grabbed what  
Melissa was having and passed it to her.

Melissa then said "How was school?"

I replied "It was alright, you though I think Aria and Spencer thinks were crazy."

Melissa asked "Why is that?"

I answered with "Well at lunch Spencer was asking our plans for the weekend and we all told her what we were doing. I then asked her what she  
was doing, she said she had the house to herself tonight and that maybe you would be going to the country club. Aria asked where you and your  
parents would be. She said that you were out partying with some friends and wouldn t be sure if you would be home; this of course made Hanna  
and I smirk coursing them to ask then you rang and when we got back to the table they asked as what it was about and we them out to look like  
they were crazy."

Melissa laughed and said "Leave it to my sister to tell you what my excuse was for not being home."

I nodded and replied with "Yep, she also want to know if we could sleepover tonight so I told her my mum need help with something."

* * *

After eating our sandwiches and playing another five more games of Snake & Latters it was now dark and the stars were out. I moved the Snakes &  
Latters and the picnic basket out of the way and brought Melissa over to where I had no gotten a pillow that I was resting on. I wrapped my arm  
around Melissa and we looked up at the stars it was peacefully quiet which was really nice.

Melissa then asked "Emily what's in the sealed box?" I reach over to the basket to get the sealed box and open it to relive the chocolate covered  
strawberries. Melissa smiled and I started to slowly feed some to her and myself. When they were all gone Melissa had started to shake, so I did sit  
up and take my jumped off.

I then hand it to her, she then said "Em I fine you keep it."

I replied with "What type of girlfriend would be if I let you freeze" Melissa couldn't come with anything and I continued with "Exactly now put it on."  
I help Melissa get the jumper on we the laid back down and looked up at the stars again.


	26. Chapter 26

We were looking up at the star when Melissa said "Emily this has been the best date that I've ever been on."

I smiled and replied "Well hopefully there will be more to come."

Melissa nodded and asked "Emily where do you see this going?"

I thought and answered with "Well I do see this lasting forever and ever. What about you?"

Melissa replied "I would like to last as well."

I then asked "What most scary you about going public?"

Melissa answered with "Being judge because of me always dating guys and now all sudden I'm dating a girl."

I nodded and said "Do you care what people say?"

Melissa replied with "No not really, unless there family."

I answered "Yeah I can understand that. Why don't we see how Spencer and Aria reacted to us and go from there?"

Melissa thought before saying "Yeah I think I would like to see how that works."

I smiled and said "Good because now I get to walk you to your door." Melissa laughed and lean up to give me a kiss, I then brought it in so that  
it was a deeper kiss. After a very nice make-out session we decided to pack everything up and walked back to the car; then I would spend some  
time with Melissa and at her place. When we got to the car I opened Melissa door for her and closed it behind her once she was in, I put all the gear  
from our date in the backseat and then got into the car.


	27. Chapter 27

I parked the car on the side of the road just behind Aria, I got out and run around to Melissa sided of the car and open her door for her.  
Melissa led the way to the Hastings front door, when we got there Melissa opened the door and we walked in together. We heard sounds  
coming from the living room so we head in there to find the three of them watching Mean Girls.

I then said "How did Hanna get you to agree to watch this movie again?" I must of scared them because I saw them all jump.

Spencer replied "Em what are you doing here I thought you had to help you mum out with something, wait Melissa aren't you supposed to  
be out with your friends."

Melissa answered with "Yeah about that, it was kind of a lie."

Spencer said "What do you mean, if you weren't with friends where were you?"

I replied "She was with me."

Aria then said "Wait Melissa are you wearing Emily's jumper?"

Spencer asked "Would someone tell what the hell is going on?"

I replied with "Well long story short, Melissa and I are dating."

Spencer mouth was gapped open, Aria asked "Since when"

I answered "Well I've always kind of like her and we've been dating since Saturday night."

Spencer said "Wait Saturday night the night you were here for a sleepover."

I replied "That would be the night."

Aria turned to Hanna and asked "Hanna why aren't you shocked?"

Hanna answered "Emily told me the night she slept over at mine."

Spencer said "You've known for that long, why didn't you tell me?"

Hanna replied "Emily made me not to, because they still were trying to figure out. Emily give a bit of warning when you tell people."

I answered "Sure thing Hanna."

Melissa then said "Spencer are you okay?"

Spencer snapped "I don't know, I think I m shock and a little bit angry."

My started to ring and saw it was mum so said "Hang on I've got to take this."

* * *

I walked back to where the door was and answered "Hey mum."

I heard a sob and quickly said "Mum what's wrong?"

Pam replied with "Emmy his gone."

I took a deep breath and said "Mum who's gone?"

I heard her starting to cry, I then replied "Okay mum, I'll come home right now."

I walked back into the living room, where Melissa asked "Is everything alright?"

I replied "I don't know she was kind of crying, I'll call you later." I gave Melissa kiss on the lips, before waving to the other and bolting out of  
the door and to my car.


	28. Chapter 28

I'm sorry that it took longer for me to write this one, I really want to put the judges into this chapter that I deservers and I do hope you like it even if it is a bit out there and I hope you keep reading more of this story! ~KJ

* * *

I reach my house in record time, I might have broken a few speed limits but right now I didn't car something wasn't right. I walked inside  
and heard sobbing coming from the kitchen, I walked to the kitchen to find mum sitting on the kitchen floor crying so much it pained me  
to see.

I walked over to mum and said "Mum what's wrong?" Mum looked up at me and pulled me to hug,

she then said "Emmy his gone."

I nodded and asked "whose gone wait is dad okay?"

Mum burst out crying while shaking her head, she calm a bit and said "While you were at school there was a knock on the door and army  
represents gave me a letter" she point to a letter on a table and continue "the base he was trying recruits got ambushed and no one was  
left surviving, his gone Emmy." I burst into tear alongside of my mum, I didn't want to believe he was gone; he was supposed to be safe  
now that he wasn't in the line of duty.

* * *

After two hours a felt mums breathe even out on me, I looked down to see she had fallen asleep. I carefully picked her up and carried her  
to the lounge that was in the lounge room, I carefully placed her down and pulled a blanked over her. I didn't know what to do but I need  
to see Melissa and the girls, I quickly scribbled where I was on a piece of paper so mum wouldn't freak out; then I grabbed the letter and  
folded it into my pocket and once again I was out to my car in a flash.

When I arrived at the Hastings house I didn't know whether to go see if Melissa was in the barn or take a chance of ringing on the front door.  
I decided to text Hanna saying,  
-Emily  
Hey is Melissa in the barn or with you guys?

I didn't have to wait to long for a reply it read,

-Hanna  
She in the living room with us, why? What's wrong?

* * *

I took a deep breath in before getting out of the car and head up towards the front door; I was going as slow as possible. I the raised my  
hand up and rang the door, it took a few minutes but when the door open; it was Melissa standing on the other side. She gave me a faint  
smile before notice my eyes were puffy and red, I walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her neck and put my hand against her chest.  
Melissa wrapped her arm around my waist and brought me inside, we then stood at the door hugging.

I heard the other three girls walking and Spencer then said "Em what's wrong?"

I didn't replied Spencer then asked "Melissa did she say anything to you?"

Melissa answered "No she just hugged me but she has been crying."

Hanna walked over and said "Em do you want to sit down?" I nodded my hand, I stopped hugging Melissa and we all moved into the living  
room to sit down on the lounge. I then reach onto my pocket to grab the piece of paper and hand it to Aria who then read it.

Aria then asked "Emily is this real?" I nodded my head and I watch as Aria dropped the letter and come over to hug me. After seeing Aria reaction  
Hanna walked over to pick up the letter and start reading it.

She then said "No this can't be, there has to be a mistake. Oh my god Emily." Hanna run over to hug me and Aria still hadn't let go.

Spencer asked "What wrong?" Both Spencer and Melissa walked over to where Hanna had dropped the letter and read it themselves.

Melissa then said "A'ww Em." She walked over to me and both Hanna and Aria stopped hugging; and moved so that Melissa could hug me. Melissa  
sat down on my lap and wrapped her arms around my next, I in haled her scent which still smelt amazing she had mixer of me in it because of her  
still wearing my jacket.

Melissa asked "Em do you want to go out into the barn and sleepover tonight?" I nodded my head and Melissa grabbed my hand and directed me  
into the barn with her.


	29. Chapter 29

I am so sorry it took me so long, as I said this story is amazing and I don't want ruin it; I hope I haven't done that and you like it.

* * *

When Melissa and I were in to the burn we walked over to the bed, Melissa got under the cover first and got under after her and  
snuggled into her side. I was thinking about how I would never get to hear my dad's voice again or every get to hear him say Emmy again.

I softly start crying into Melissa side, Melissa began saying "Ssh... its okay let it out." I don't think Melissa really knew what to do; I  
wouldn't either if I was in her place. I began wondering what he last thought was before everything and what he was doing was he  
telling one of his dad jokes to some of the recruits. My eyelids started to fall down and the next thing I knew they were closed; was  
slowly falling asleep.

* * *

When I slowly started to wake up in the morning my face had hair all over it but it wasn't my hair, it was then that I remember that I  
was sleeping next to Melissa and everything else that had happened. I push Melissa hair out of my face and slowly sat up to lean against  
the headboard.

I must have been loud because Melissa turned around and said "Hey, how are you doing?"

I replied with "I don't really know."

Melissa sat up against the headboard next to me and said "You know you can talk to me, you don't have to bottle up."

I nodded and replied "I know, I just don't know what to say or how I'm actually feeling."

Melissa then said "Okay just as long as you know I m here, what do you want to do now?"

I answered with "Well I am kind of hungry, do you want to make we breakfast?"

Melissa replied with "I think I can manage that, come on." We both got out of the bed and walked out of the barn and into the kitchen.

* * *

When we walked into the kitchen Spencer, Hanna and Aria were all in there having their morning coffees.

Aria walked over to me said "Hey, how are you?"

I replied with "I'm not sure."

Melissa then asked "Em what would like for breakfast, we have eggs. I could make you two eggs on toast?"

I smiled and answered "Yeah that's fine." I walked over; sat down to sit next to Hanna and watch Melissa started to cook; whilst  
also thinking. I still couldn't believe that my dad was really gone, he wasn't coming back home and I would never get to hug him again.  
I sighed and lean against Hanna shoulder, she then wrapped her arm around me. Just then Mr & Mrs Hastings walked in through the  
front door, they then walked into kitchen and I think they left their bags at the front door.

Mrs Hastings said "Hello girls, it's great to see you all again."

Melissa and Spencer both say at the same time "Hey mum."

Mr Hastings then said "Hello girls, Melissa are you cooking?"

Melissa replied with "Hey dad and yes I am, I am making Emily breakfast."

Mrs Hasting smiled and said "That's nice of you Melissa but if you're making breakfast for Emily wouldn't you make it for the  
others as well."

Spencer stepped in before Melissa could answer by saying "Mum, Emily kind of got some bad new last night."

Mrs Hastings face changed completely, she then asked "What happened?"

I then said "Umm... I'm going to go sit outside for a bit." I stood up and left before any of the conversation started.


	30. Chapter 30

Melissa P.O.V

I watched as Emily walked out of the kitchen she look so sad, I just want to run over to her and hug her; by the looks on the  
others face they did to.

Mum then said "Okay now I'm really worried, I don't think I've ever seen Emily that sad before."

Spencer replied with "Yeah me neither and I hate it."

Dad asked "What happened?"

I answered with "Emily's dad army training base got ambushed and well no one survived."

Dad then said "That's awful, poor Emily and Pam."

Mum replied "Emily is lucky to have you three girls, I think she'll need you more now than ever."

I answered "Yeah Mums right, she will need you three." Emily will also need me but she needs the other girls as well, because  
I know she loves them to bits.

Mum then said "I think I'm going to go talk to her." Mum the walked out of the kitchen to go find Emily; I kept cooking Emily's eggs."

* * *

Emily P.O.V

I sat down on a chair just thinking things over, everything was fine last night and then everything blow up; how can things do that.  
Your family is all okay and everything and then suddenly everything blows up and your suddenly not okay. I then heard someone  
breathing and turned to see Mrs Hastings standing there.

She then asked "Can I sit down?"

I answered "Well it is your backyard so I think you can."

She smiled and said "You were always the one with the jokes."

I quirked my eyebrow up and asked "What do you mean?"

She replied with "Hanna was the fashion one, Spencer was the smart one, Aria was the out there one and you were the funny  
and athletic one."

I nodded and answered "I didn't know we all had a thing."

She then said "Yeah well you four have always been inspirable since you met each other."

I nodded and replied "Well those girls mean a lot to me, just like I know I mean a lot to them."

* * *

She then asked "Emily, Melissa just told me what happen how are you doing?"

I sighed and answered "I don't know, I mean this all sucks I know that but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel."

She nodded and said "Emily I don't know if you know this but I lost my dad when I was your age as well."

I replied in shocked with "Really that suck, how did he die?"

She answered "Yeah it does suck, he died of a heart attack."

I nodded and said "How did you handle it?"

She replied with "I didn't really but I seem to be doing fine now."

I smirked and said "I just don't get how the base could have been ambushed; I mean I know it could happen but he was  
supposed to be safer now."

She nodded and replied "I know sweetie but just you now your dad loved you and your mum. Also you are welcome here  
anytime you want and you can talk to me anytime as well."

I smiled and said "Yeah I don't think Mr Hastings is going to see that, when he finds out something."

She looked confused and asked "Why, what could possible happen that he wouldn't allow you here."

I had to tell her she had been so nice and I need to, I then replied "I've kind of always had a crush on well Melissa and  
recently I kissed her and we've kind of been secretly dating."

Her face turned to shock before she said "How long have you two been secretly dating?"

I answered with "Well since that Saturday you and Mr Hastings were in Paris, are you angry?"

* * *

She shook her head and said "Well no I'm not just surprised is all but I don't think Peter will reacted to badly."

I smiled and replied "No offence Mrs Hastings but from what I've heard from Spencer he hasn't always like  
Melissa boyfriends."

She answered with "Yeah that maybe the case but they were never suited for her, I have no idea what she  
was thinking when she date Ian. I think he'll be shocked but once that winds down he will have to see that  
you're perfect for her."

I smiled and said "You think I'm perfect for her?"

She nodded and replied "Yeah, I mean I would like the ages to be closer but once you get passed that you really are  
perfect for her."

I smiled and said "Well I can't do anything about the age but I can try to make her happy."

She smirked and replied "You and your jokes but that's all I asked for and have ever want for my girls, just make  
sure you still spend time with Spencer and the other girls."

I answered with "I wouldn't do that to them they need me."

She nodded and said "Yes Emily they do but you also need them."

* * *

I smiled and asked "So when do you think we should tell Mr Hastings? I could always go straight to Melissa and kiss her."

She replied with "That's an idea but I think he might faint or break something and we wouldn't want that. Do the other  
girls know?"

I answered "Yeah I told Hanna a couple days after we started dating. Spencer and Aria found out last night when I drove  
Melissa off or really walk in with her and we told them then."

She nodded and said "That's good. But we better go back inside, I think your breakfast is done. And don't tell Peter for a  
few more days."

I nodded and replied "Thanks Mrs Hastings it means a lot."

She replied with "It's alright Emily and you can call me Veronica now."

I smiled and said "How about we go 50/50 and I call you Mrs H?"

She nodded and answered "That sounds alright Emily." After a quick hug we both start heading back inside where the  
others were sitting and talking.


	31. Chapter 31

When we walked in, Melissa said "I was about to come out, your eggs are ready."

I smirked and replied "Thanks Melissa" I sat down at the kitchen bench and started to eat them.

Mr Hastings then said "Emily I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

I nodded and answered "Thanks Mr Hastings" I sat there eating my eggs and it literally felt like everyone was staring at me,  
which I really didn't like; I know their concern but really you have to stare. It didn t take long for me to finish my eggs, I stood  
up carried my plate, fork and knife over to the sink and started to wash them; well I was until Spencer took over.

I smiled and said "Thanks. I think I'm going to go home and see how my mum is."

Everyone nodded and Mrs H replied "Okay Emily but you know you're welcome here anytime."

I smiled and said "Thanks Mrs H."

Melissa then said "I'm going to walk you out" I smiled at her and I found it really cute and adorable that Melissa was still wearing  
my jumper I gave her last night.

* * *

Melissa and I walked out of the kitchen and then out the front door, when we did Melissa asked "What did you and my mum  
talk about?"

I replied with "A lot of things, she told me about how her Dad died when she was my age, then you came up and I kind of told  
her about us."

Melissa said "What!?"

I replied "Calm down she's fine with us, she actually said I was perfect for you."

Melissa asked "She really said that?"

I nodded and answered "Yeah she did, she also told me to wait a few days before telling your dad and she thinks he will be fine  
with it."

Melissa nodded slowly and said "Okay, are you going to be okay?"

I replied with "I don't know, I might call you later though." I quickly looked around before leaning in and kissing Melissa right on  
the lips.

Once breaking away Melissa said "You can say good-bye to me like that anytime."

I laughed and replied "I will see you later Melissa."

I walked away before Melissa shouted "Wait you forgot your jumper."

I looked back and said "You keep it, I've got a tun of them and also it looks way better on you." I smiled as I saw the blush creep  
up onto Melissa cheeks; I then turned back around and walked to my car.


	32. Chapter 32

Melissa P.O.V

I walked back inside with a smile on my face and it was all because of Emily. I walked into the living room to find the girls in there;  
Aria was standing at our movie cabinet.

I asked "Hey girls, what are you doing?"

Spencer answered "Aria's picking out a movie for us to watch."

I nodded, Hanna then said "So what's with the big smile?"

I replied with "No reason, just something Emily said."

Spencer then said "I didn't get to say before but I'm fine with you and Emily being together, just please don't take her away from us."

I smiled and replied "Spence that would never happen Emily loves you guys too much and I meant what I said she need you guys  
more now."

They all nodded and Aria said "We know she will, do you guys want to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"

Spencer replied "Yeah sounds good Aria, Melissa do you want to watch with us?"

I smiled and answered "Yeah sure" I sat down next to Hanna and Aria put in the movie then said next to Spencer.

* * *

Half way through the movie Hanna asked "So Melissa how was the date?"

I answered with "Yeah it was alright."

Hanna smirks and said "Just alright?"

I replied "Okay I might have been the best I've ever been on."

Hanna laughed and said "I knew it, Emily really want it to be perfect."

Spencer heard our conversation and asked "Where did you go on the date?"

I replied with "She took me to the kissing rock, where we played lots of games of Snakes & Latters, had turkey sandwiches to eat  
and when the star came up we looked up them; then ate some chocolate cover strawberries, she also gave me her jumper."

Aria then said "A'ww who knew Emily could be the romantic type."

Hanna answered "Oh come on you can so tell she is."

Spencer laughed and asked "Hanna how do you know that?"

Hanna replied with "Because it's Emily she maybe a swimmer and a joker but totally a romantic at heart. I'll prove it Melissa did  
you try to give Emily her jacket back?" I nodded my head and Hanna continued with "And what did she say to you"

I thought and answered "She said she had tun of them and that it looked better on me."

Hanna smiled and said "See Em is defiantly a romantic, especial when she's on the phone with you Melissa."

I nodded and replied "Yeah actually Hanna is right."

Spencer then said "Wow Hanna you never get told you were right, how does it feel?"

Hanna laughed and replied "Really good."

I smiled and said "Never a dull moment with you guys is there, I just hope Emily is okay." The other nodded and we went  
back to watching movies.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

When I arrived home I parked in the driveway behind my mums car, I got out of the car and walked inside. I walked into  
the living room to find my awake with a half bottle of vodka in her hand and she was sitting watching the TV that wasn't on.

I walked over to her and said "Mum I'm home."

She jumped and replied "Oh Emily you must not sneak up on people."

I answered with "Sorry, are you feeling okay?"

She replied with "Yeah never better, where have you been?"

I answered "I was at the Hastings."

She then said "I've always disliked that family always thinking there better than everyone us" I was pretty sure that was  
the vodka talking not her.

I nodded and asked "Mum how much have you had to drink?"

She replied "What kind of question is that to ask your mother."

I rolled my eyes and said "The Hastings is lovely people."

She answered with "Yeah lovely people who acted so much better than everyone else."

I then said "Mum maybe you should go lay down."

She replied with "No Emily I'm fine" she stodded up and came crushing back down Mum continued with "Maybe  
I'll just lay here for a bit."

I nodded and said "I'll be upstairs doing homework just shout if you need me." She waved me off, I walked  
upstairs and into my room.

* * *

Is it to much of me to ask for some reviews I just want to know if I've been doing a good job and if you have any idea you can tell I totally don't mind. :) ~KJ


	33. Chapter 33

(Now Monday morning)

I woke up to my alarm going off at 6:00am I sighed and reach out to turned it off, I really didn't fell like training but I had to.  
I hopped out of bed, I walked over to my closet were I grabbed a black tank top, a red jacket to go over top and black jeans  
with my boots; I then walked over to my bathroom and went to shower.

After showering I got dressed into my swimming suit and put my clothes for today over top, I then brushed my hair and  
grabbed my swimming bag and school bag to walk downstairs with. When I got downstairs I saw mum was still on the  
lounge where I left her still asleep, I decided against telling her I was leaving and just walked out to my car and drove  
to school.

When I arrived at school I saw two cars in the parking lot I didn't know who's they were, I walked into the swimming pool  
area where I saw someone already in the water and the lights were on in the coaches office. I walked into changing room  
where I took of my clothes and fold them up nicely; I then grabbed my goggles and my blue swimming cap. I walked out  
into the main area and decided to sit on the first room of the bleachers; I saw on the swimming pool clock that it was only  
6:30am most of the other girls wouldn't be getting here until 6:40am.

* * *

The girl that was swimming in the pool was actually pretty fast, she stopped by the diving area and that's when I  
notice it was Paige.

I then heard her say "What's wrong Fields, your normally swimming by now."

I shouted back "I'm just not in the mood yet."

I then heard Coach yelled "Emily can you come in here for a second."

I stood up from where I was sitting and walked over to Coach when I got there I asked "What's up Coach?"

She replied with "I just got told the bad news about your dad."

I sighed and answered "Oh."

She nodded and said "Yeah I understand if you don't feel like swimming."

I replied "Actually I really want to swim."

Coach nodded and said "Okay but if you need a brake let me know and if you need to talk I'm here as well."

I nodded and replied "Thanks Coach." We smiled at each other before I went back to sitting back in the first row  
of the bleachers.

I was watching Paige for a bit before she stopped and got out of the pool; she then started walking over to me.

When she got to me she asked "What did Coach want?"

I replied with "No of your business."

Paige said "Hey I was just wondering since you normally always get in the pool straight way."

I rolled my eyes and replied "Well I just didn't feel like it."

Paige nodded and said "Well unlike you I do so I'm going to go back in." I watch as she walked away and  
dived in, by now some on the other girls had started arriving, lots of them were shocked to see me not in  
the pool and Paige in there; they waved to me as they walked by.


	34. Chapter 34

After a very hard training session we were all so tired I was really grateful that I had a free periods, coach had really made  
us work hard. I went to shower with the other girls and when I got out, I dressed into the clothes I wore here and head out  
of the swimming pool area; normally I would do waits but today I didn't feel like it. I walked to my locker were I found Spencer  
standing there with what look like a coffee.

I smiled and said "Hey Spence."

She replied with "Hi, Melissa thought you could do with a coffee this morning since we all knew you wouldn't be doing weights in  
your free period."

I smiled and said "Thanks." I grabbed the coffee after opening my locker and putting both bags in there.

Spencer replied "Don't thank me, thank Melissa."

I smiled and said "Oh I will."

Spencer scrunched her face up and replied with "Ew that's my sister but right now unlike you I have to get to class we all can't  
have free periods for our first lesson. See ya in English."

I answered "See ya." I got my books out for my first two lessons that I have after my free period and went and sat outside were  
we all sat at lunch while drinking my coffee. I got out my phone and text Melissa saying,

-Emily  
Morning cutie, thanks for the coffee.

I didn't have to wait for a replied which said,

-Melissa  
Hey, you're welcome I thought you could need it. How are you?

-Emily  
I really did need it, I'm okay thanks. How are you?

-Melissa  
Can't complains too much.

* * *

Melissa and I continue to text each other until it came 5 minute to my English lesson, I told her I had to get to class even  
though I didn't want to but she made me go. I walked into English were I saw mostly everyone in the class the three girl were,  
I walked over to Hanna and we quickly hugged before I walked over to Aria who I also hugged. Once everyone had arrived  
Mr. Fitz shut the door and began the lesson he was going on about something to do with something.

Mr. Fitz then said "Emily, have you been listening to anything I've been saying for the last 10 minutes."

I replied with "I want to say yes but truthful no."

He then said "Emily you really need to pay attention, where was your head anyway?"

I answered with "I'd rather not say." There were some snickers and the girls gave me look of 'are you okay.'

Mr. Fitz said "Come on Emily don't be shy now, tell us what you were thinking about."

I sighed and answered "If you must really, truly know I was thinking about what my Dad's last thoughts were before he's  
base was ambushed and before he died."

Everyone had shocked face on Mr. Fitz said "Emily I really sorry I pushed you on it, are you okay?"

I sniffed and replied "Yeah this is the face of someone who's okay." Aria got out from her seat, she stepped closer to me  
and pull my head into her stomach area and hugged tightly.

Mr. Fitz then said "Umm… Aria can you take her to the bathroom." I stood up and followed Aria out to the hallway and kept  
following her into the bathroom; where Jenna was just finishing washing her hands. (A/N: Jenna never got blind.)

Jenna looked at us and saw I was very close to bursting, she then said "Oh my god Emily are you okay?"

I replied "I'm not doing too well, do you mind leaving the bathroom."

Jenna answered "Sure not at all, I hope you get better." I waited until she left before walking over to the other side of the  
bathroom and slide down the wall.


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for the wait, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone I hope you have/had a good one. I hope you enjoy the  
new chapter!

* * *

I heard Aria lock the door shut before she walked over to me and sat down next to me; she wrapped an arm around me and  
rest my head on her should while crying.

Aria said "I think your dad was thinking about you and your mum before he died and I think he wished he was home with you."

I sniffed and replied "Yeah, Aria it's been 3 months since I last saw and last hugged him, I'm never going to get to hear him say  
Emmy again."

Aria said "Oh Em" she held me even tighter.

After 5 minutes of silence I said "When I got home last night I found my mum with a half empty bottle of vodka and I think it's  
gone now."

Aria replied with "Maybe that's just her way of dealing with it for now."

I nodded and said "Yeah maybe, I just hope she sober when I get home."

Aria replied with "I'm not sure when but soon it's all going to be okay" I lean in more to Aria and just thought about it all. We sat  
in slience for a while, it was only when we heard people moving around outside the toilet that we knew it was lesson change over.

Aria stood up first then turns to me and asked "Are you going to okay?"

I stand up as well and replied with "Maybe I don't know, come on lets go get our stuff from English."

* * *

We both walked into our English class and Mr. Fitz is still there erasing something off the bored, Aria and I walked to our desks  
and pick up our books.

We are about to leave when Mr. Fitz said "Emily I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that."

I nodded and say "Its fine."

He then said "No it's not I shouldn't have done that, but if need to talk to someone I'm here for you and you two don't worry  
about the homework for tonight."

I smiled a small one and replied "Thanks Mr. Fitz. Can you write us both a late slip for our next class?"

Mr. Fitz answered "Yeah sure of course" we wait for him to write our slips and then we were both off to different classes.

I walked into my Maths class 5 minutes late, I walked over to the teacher and hand her my late slip; I then walked over  
to the last seat left and sat down. I was really trying to pay attention in Maths it was just so hard to do, I had no idea  
what everyone was doing; I was just off in my own little world.


	36. Chapter 36

After Maths I had History and after History had finished I was walking out of the class when I heard someone call my name,  
I turned around to see it was Paige who had called my name.

I sighed and walked over to her and asked "What?"

She replied with "I saw you didn't go do your weights in your free period like you said you did, so much for the truth."

I could feel myself getting angry and asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

Paige answered "Well it means you're as lazy as I thought you were and don't brother lying I saw you outside drinking  
something. Now I know you're a liar and so will the other girls."

I nodded and said "Paige I don't give two penny's wroth of what you say especial now."

Paige smirked and replied with "Nice talk from the second co-captain. Now tell me Emily did you lie last week when you  
said you do weights in all your free periods?"

I answered "No I wasn't, today and probably the rest of the week I won't feel like it."

Paige then said "You weren't feeling like it, well maybe you don't deserve the anchor for our swim meet this week because  
maybe you don't feel like it."

I replied with "I do deserve and this one Paige is mine I need and deserve it."

* * *

Paige got up into my face and said "No you don't Emily, you are a liar and a cheat and I don't know why but for some  
reason coach sees around it." I had enough of

Paige talk I dropped my books onto a desk and grabbed her by her collar and swang her around and push her into a wall.

I pushed myself into her and said "Now you listen, I am not a liar or a cheat; you don't have the right to say those things  
to me. I am going through something that I don't wish upon anyone even you."

Paige was trying to push me off her before she began saying "What is perfect Emily going through come on tell me."

I push he harder into the wall and said "I just found my dad die so I will have my off and on days and that is why I didn't  
feel like coming to school today or doing anything but I did come to school." I then felt arms trying to pull me off of Paige  
I had no idea who it was and I wasn't letting them move me at all

Paige replied with "Emily I am so sorry."

I push her even harder into the wall almost strangling her and said "No you're not, the McCullers I knows isn't sorry for  
anything especial about anything she said."

Paige replied with "Emily I mean what I said I am sorry."

The arms that were trying pull me off of Paige were still trying and when I went limp on Paige they pulled me completely  
off and I watched Paige slipped to the ground. The arms dragged me away from Paige and place me in one of the chairs,  
I looked up to see who the arms belonged to and the strong pair off arms belonged to Mona.

* * *

Mona pulled a seat up next to me and asked "Emily are you alright?"

I replied with "I don't know" I looked over to where Paige was she looked really scared of me.

Mona then said "I'm sorry about your dad."

I replied "Thanks."

Mona nodded and said "We should all probably go your friends are probably worried about you Emily."

I slowly stood up and answered "Yeah your right they probably are. Mona do you want to sit with us?"

Mona smiled and said "I would love to sit with you guys."

I walked over to my stuff and picked it up before turning to Paige and saying "I'm sorry for the whole wall thing;  
now Mona shall we." Mona and I walked out of the classroom and head to my locker so I could put my books away.

When we got to my locker I open it and I asked Mona "Mona how long until Lunch is over?"

Mona answered with "We've got 15 minutes still."

I nodded and said "Cool" I finished in my locker so I closed it and we both start walking out to where I knew Aria,  
Spencer and Hanna all would be waiting for me.


	37. Chapter 37

We were getting closer to the table and Spencer had seen us walking over to them, when we got to the table I sat  
down next to Hanna and Monas sat on the free seat.

Spencer said "Hey Em, Mona."

I smiled and replied "Hey guys."

Hanna then asked "Emily where have you been? We were worried about you."

I looked at them and said "I got held up."

Aria asked "Held up where?"

I answered with "In History I got held up in History." I looked over at Mona who was giving me look to tell them.

Hanna asked "Why? Wait Paige is in that class with you isn't she?"

I replied with "Maybe."

Spencer said "Emily what aren't you telling us."

I answered "Nothing but Paige and I might of got into a little bit of a fight."

Mona then said "Little my ass."

I looked up and said "Hey she was asking for it."

Mona replied "True but you didn't have to slam her up against a wall."

Aria said "You did what."

* * *

I was about to answer her when I heard my phone go off, I took it out of my pocket and looked at it; it was a  
text from Melissa that read.

-Melissa  
Hey you, just wondering how you're doing?"

I smiled at the text which probably gave me away to the other expect for Mona, I replied with.

-Emily  
Hey, I'm okay I guess. How are you?"

-Melissa  
That good I think. I'm alright. So what you doing later tonight?"

-Emily  
I don't know why?"

-Melissa  
Well I was wondering if you were up for you, me, Chinese takeout and some cheesy movies?

I smiled and replied.

-Emily  
That sounds perfect, you though I thought I was the one who asked you out of dates.

-Melissa  
Yeah you are and this hardly counts as a date, I just want to see you.

-Emily  
Yeah me too. I'll talk to coach and see if I can get out of tonight's practice.

-Melissa  
You don't have to not go to practice.

-Emily  
Yeah I know, I just don't feel like it. I barely got out of this morning, so I'll talk to coach and she'll  
probably say it's alright and I'll be at yours after I go home check on mum and get changed.

-Melissa  
Awesome, hey can I come pick you up from yours?"

-Emily  
Yeah sure, I'll text you when I'm leaving school. You can just park in front of my place and text me  
when you get there.

-Melissa  
Okay will do, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. See you tonight.

-Emily  
Okay yeah see you tonight.

* * *

I put my phone away and looked up to see everyone eyes on me, I then said "What?"

Spencer replied "Nothing just wondering who you were texting."

Hanna asked "Yeah anyone we know?"

I smiled and said "You might know them."

Aria replied "I thinking us defiantly know them."

Mona then said "Sorry I have to go get a book from the library it was fun hanging out with you girls" we  
all said our byes to Mona.

When she was out of site Hanna said "Okay spill."

I smiled and replied "Nothing I was just talking to Melissa no big deal."

Hanna then said "No big deal yeah right, come on I want some details."

I laughed and replied with "It's nothing; I've got to go talk to coach so I can get out of practice."

I slowly stood up and spencer asked "Why do you need to get out of practice?"

I answered with "So I can avoid Paige and Spencer you might not want to go into the barn tonight" With  
that I left them and head off to find coach.

* * *

Reviews? Please! ~KJ


	38. Chapter 38

I walked into the swimming pool area and saw the lights in the coach office were on, which meant she  
was in there.

I walked over to the office and knocked on the door, coach looked up and said "Emily come in." I walked  
into the office and sat down on the seat in front of the coach's desk.

Coach then asked "Emily what can I do you for?"

I answered with "Umm… I'm not feeling to up for tonight practice do you mind if I skip it, I'll make it up  
to the team I promise."

Coach said "Emily with what happening to you it's the less I could do for you and the team will understand."

I smiled and replied with "Thank-you so much Coach."

She also smiled and said "No problems kiddo, now you better get going the bell will go soon." I nodded my  
head, stood up from the seat and walked out of the office and out of the swimming pool area; I then head  
straight for my locker. I opened my locker just as the bell went which was kind of creepy but I kept going  
to find my books for my next few lessons.

* * *

After a long day I was really glad coach had let me off for training tonight because I really wasn't up for it.

The girls had gotten what Melissa and I was texting about during science, I had just finished putting  
stuff away in my locker.

I had just texted Melissa when I got into my car saying I was leaving school now. When I arrived home I  
parked my car in the driveway and saw Melissa wasn't here

yet which was fine by me, I head up to the front door and walked in after unlocking the door.

I walked into the lounge room to find mum wasn't there but the bottle from yesterday was, I walked into  
the kitchen she wasn't there either; I then thought she must of gone out.

I quickly wrote a note down on a piece of paper telling her I was going to Spencers and would be back late,  
I then head upstairs to my room.

I walked into my room dropping my bag on the floor next to my desk.

I walked over to my cupboard a pick out my Anchor-Fields shirt I got a couple of years ago when I made the  
swim team and pair of grey sweat pants.

After getting changed I sat down on my bead and wait for Melissa to text me; which only took about 10 minutes.

When she texted me I read it and it said,

-Melissa  
Hey I'm out the front.

* * *

I smiled, stood up and left my room. I then walked down the stairs and there was still no sight of mum, I walked  
out the door and locked it before walking out to black SUV that was pulled up out the front of my house.

I opened the door and smiled at Melissa, I then said "Hey it's illegal to park in front of someone house here."

Melissa laughed and replied "Is it now well I'll never drive here again."

I smiled and said "Okay fine by me."

Melissa leaned over and kissed on the check before saying "Yeah right."

I laughed and said "Okay it might bother me."

Melissa replied with "Yeah that's what I thought. So anyway how was school?" Melissa did U-turn before  
heading toward her house.

I answered "It was good, well one bit wasn't but we don't need to talk about it."

* * *

Melissa asked "What happened?"

I sighed and said "Promise not to get mad."

Melissa asked "Why would I get mad?"

I replied "Just because, please promise."

Melissa answered "Fine I promise, what happened?"

I then said "Well Paige and I got into a tiff again and she was calling me a liar and cheat.  
A liar for lying about doing weights in all of my free periods; since I didn't do them today.  
A cheat for somehow cheating to get the anchor at this week's meet.  
I kind of got angry at her and pushed her up against the wall and I then told her about my dad.  
That's all that happened Mona pulled me off of Paige."

Melissa nodded and replied "If you didn't push her up the wall then she was going have to deal with me."

I laughed and said "Yeah you, Hanna, Spencer and Aria, probably Jenna and Mona too."

Melissa smiled and answered "Yeah them as well, did Paige say anything after you told her about your dad?"

I replied with "Yeah she said she was sorry." Melissa then pulled into the drive way and got out the car and came  
around to open my door for me.

I giggled a little and said "Why-Thank-You."


	39. Chapter 39

I saw that Spencer's and Mrs H cars were in the drive was but Mr Hastings car wasn't, Melissa lead me to the  
front door and opened the door. We both walked inside, Melissa was heading toward the kitchen so I followed  
her there were Mrs H and Spencer were sitting at kitchen counter doing work.

Melissa asked "Em do you want a drink?"

I replied with "No thank-you" Melissa walked over to the fridge and got herself a drink.

Spencer then said "Hey Em."

I smiled and replied "Hey Spence and Mrs H."

Mrs H smiled and said "I told you to call Veronica."

I smiled as well and replied "And we agreed on 50/50 that I would call you Mrs H."

Mrs H shook her head and said "It would be a lot easier if you called me Veronica."

I nodded and answered "Yeah it would but Mrs H makes you sound cooler and younger which is two bonus."

Mrs H smiled and said "You would make a great Lawyer."

Melissa then said "Okay enough lawyering talk and Emily you don't need to suck up to my mum she already  
likes you."

* * *

I laughed and replied "I know she does but it's really fun. What you up to Spence."

Spencer answered "Homework."

I nodded and said "Homework which class?"

Spencer replied with "English homework."

I laughed and said "I got out of the stupid Mr Fitz."

Mrs H asked "Why did you get out of it and why is he stupid?"

Spencer answered "Mr Fitz was bit of a jerk today that's all."

Melissa looked at me with her eyebrow raised, I then said "Hey no eyebrow that's so unfair."

Melissa laughed and asked "Why is it unfair?"

I answered with "Because it makes you look hot and I like that about you."

Melissa blushed really big but was trying to hide it; Spencer then said "Okay ew that's my sister and Melissa  
are you blushing." Melissa ran over to me and I hugged her while she hides her face in my chest, Mrs H,  
Spencer and I all cracked up laughing."

Melissa said into my chest "You guys suck."

I calmed down replied "A'ww babe it's okay to blush you do it to me all the time."

Mrs H then asked "So why was Mr Fitz a jerk?"

Spencer and I looked at each other, Spencer said to me "It's up to you weather you tell them you're not." I sighed,  
I walked Melissa and I over to a bench seat next to Spencer, I sat next to Spencer, Melissa sat on the other side next  
to me; Melissa and I held hand. I began to explain to them why Mr Fitz was a bit of jerk today.

* * *

When I finished Melissa said "That jerk."

Spencer nodded and replied "For once Melissa we agree."

Mrs H then said "I can't believe he made you do that."

I replied with "Yeah know but its fine now, he is a jerk but I'm fine with it now."

Melissa then asked "How come you didn't tell me in the car?"

I answered with "I had totally forgotten about it. It had happened at the start of the day beside I told you about Paige."

Melissa said "Yeah true, I am glad you told me about the Paige thing but if I see her she has another thing coming."

I replied with "Well you will see her at the swim meet on Friday but you can't do anything."

* * *

Melissa then asked "But…but why?"

I answered with "Because you'll detract me from the race and I need to be fully focused on the race."

Melissa let go of my hand to cross her arms and replied "Fine."

I laughed and said "Now aren't you a cutie" Melissa poked her lounge out at me which made Mrs H, Spencer and I laugh again.

Melissa then said "Come on Emily lets go out to the barn. Mum are you able to order some Chinese for Emily and I please."

Mrs H replied "Yeah sure sweetie I'll bring it out to you when its here."

Melissa said "Thanks Mum, come on Em."

I replied "Thanks Mrs H, Okay, okay I'm coming." We both stood up and left the kitchen to go out into the barn.


	40. Chapter 40

Melissa P.O.V

When we walked into the barn I asked Emily "So what do you want to do?"

Emily replied with "Honestly I want to sleep but I can't so do you want to watch a movie."

I smiled and said "A movie sounds great, what do you want to watch?"

Emily answered with "Whatever you want is fine."

I nodded and asked "How does Space Jam sound?"

Emily smiled and replied "Sounds good, if I get to snuggle with you; never know I might get scared."

I looked over at her and said "How can I be one to turn down snuggling with you and I'll protect you as long  
as you protect me." Emily walked over to me, brushed a piece of my hair away from my face and put it behind  
my ear. We looked into each other eyes and all I could see in Emily's was passion; she then finally leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

When she broke away from the kiss she replied with "Always" I then lean back in as did Emily and kissed her this time.

After breaking away from the kiss, Emily smiled and asked "Do all Hastings try taking the lead?"

I giggled and answered with "I don't know, maybe." I walked over to the cabinet to grab the movie to put it in  
while Emily walked over to my bed and took off her shoes. Once I had put the movie in, had turn the TV on and  
set it on DVD, I grabbed the DVD cover and join Emily in my bed. When we had gotten all snuggled up I pressed  
play one the DVD, Emily was really warm to snuggle up with which I knew she would be.

* * *

The movie was half way in when I felt Emily snuggle into me more, I looked over at her and noticed that her eyes  
were closed and her breathing was steady. Emily looks so peaceful that it is hard for me turn away, but I don't want  
turn away from this amazing person; she is so beautiful is all I kept thinking. I had no clue how long I had been watching  
Emily the movie had me forgotten in my mind I knew it was playing; I was just so intrigued by Emily. I was brought but to the  
world by a knock on the door, that was soft so I wouldn't wake Emily.

I quietly shouted "Come in" the barn open and Spencer came walking into the barn, carrying what looked like our Chinese  
take-out. Spencer placed the bag of food on a table and walked over to us.

Spencer whispered "She looks so peaceful."

I smiled and said "Yeah she does, it's like nothing's hurting her."

Spencer nodded and replied with "You have to look after Melissa."

I answered with "I know I do Spence."

Spencer said "I am serious; I think she needs me more than us."

I looked at Emily and replied "Yeah but she will need you guys as well" Emily snuggled in closer to me if that was even  
possible; I lean down and kissed her on the top of her hand and inhaled her secant."

Spencer then said "Mum said Emily can sleepover but only if she sleeps up in my room."

I smiled and replied "Okay I'll talk you Emily about it when I wake her."

Spencer smiled and said "I'll leave you to it, there's bottle of water in the bag."

I replied with "Thanks Spence" Spencer walked out of the barn and back into the house.

* * *

After Spencer had left I looked down at Emily and she was still sleeping, I squeezed her tightly to me; which I  
think she like.

I then kissed her ear before whispering "Emily food here" I didn't anything expect for some groans,  
I continued "Come on Emily wake up."

She replied with "I don't want to me want sleep" Emily snuggled up to even more, I have no idea where she found the room.

I laughed and said "Come on, I'll eat yours."

Emily replied "No my food."

I smiled and said "Nah I'm going to eat it unless you wake up now."

Emily groan and answered "Fine I'm up" Emily kept her hands wrapped around me as did I, she just brought her head up  
so we were face to face.

Emily then said "Wow when did you get so close?"

I replied with "I don't know, you kept snuggling into me in your sleep, oh guess what?"

Emily said "What?"

I answered with "You suppose to guess but anyway Spencer said Mum said you can sleepover if you want but only if you  
sleep up in Spencer's room."

Emily smiled and asked "Do you want me to stay over even if I have to sleep in Spencer's room?"

I replied "Of course I do Em, I love having you over and also spending time with you."

Emily smiled even bigger and said "Okay I'll text my mum then."


	41. Chapter 41

I got out of bed and walked over to the table while Emily texted her mum. I all of sudden got really cold I guess not having  
Emily snuggling with me does that, I walked over to my cupboard and grabbed the jumper Emily gave me on Friday and pulled  
it on. I then walked back over to the food and started unpacking it and taking all the lids off.

I felt arms wrap around from behind me which made me smile, Emily then said "Nice jumper, where did you get?"

I turned around in her arms putting mine around her nice, I replied with "Well my girlfriend gave it to me."

Emily smiled and said "Oh yeah, she must be pretty amazing; what's her name?"

I thought for a few minute before saying "She is and her names Aria Montgomery."

Emily laughed and said "Out of all my friends you choose her and also I don't think that jumper is her style."

I replied with "Her name was the first to pop into my head and I think your right, but who's style is it then?"

Emily answered "Well it's defiantly my style and absolutely your style as well."

I nodded and asked "My style really?"

Emily replied with "Yeah because you look amazing in my clothes."

I smirked and said "You should know I'm never giving back even if we break up or something."

Emily smiled and replied "Good because I don't want it back its yours. And I hope we never going to break up and even if we did, I  
would work my heart out to get you back forever."

I blushed and said "You are such a charmer."

Emily answered "I try" Emily looked down at my lips then back at my eyes, she then pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around her.  
Emily walked over to the wall and lightly slammed us against it but didn't hurt me; she then looked at my lips again.  
I looked down at hers and saw her tongue was licking her lips, Emily slowly lean in to slowly if you asked me and when we were very close;  
so close I could feel her breath on my lips, I lean the last little gap between us connecting our lips.  
We were really getting into the kiss because I had my hands in Emily's hair, I knew Emily was getting into it because she was using very excitedly.  
When we both came up for air, we rest our foreheads on each other and we both had a huge smile planted on our faces.

* * *

Once I had my breath back I said "Wow."

Emily replied with "Yeah that was really good" Emily slowly placed me back on the ground but I was still standing against the wall; Emily  
had place her hands on my hips and was staring into my eyes.

I then asked "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Emily answered "Nowhere, I guess I just pick it up from movies."

I nodded and said "Well that left me breathless, we should defiantly have a make-out session some time."

Emily giggled and replied "Defiantly, hey should we invite Spencer to have some food with us?"

I thought and answered "Yeah we probably should, since she cool with us."

Emily smiled and said "Okay, I'll go ask her while you set up."

I replied with "Okay but don't feel bad if she does say no."

Emily smiled and said "No one every said no to me."

I replied "Cocky much."

Emily laughed and said "You didn't say no to me, so yeah I am a loud to be cocky, because your hot babe."

I blushed and replied "Okay you can be cocky on that, now go see if Spence wants to join." Emily smiled and lean down to kiss quickly on the  
lips before leaving out the barn. I thought to myself after she left that she is going to be the death of me, but in a totally good way.


	42. Chapter 42

Emily P.O.V

Once I had walked out of the barn I took a deep breath, that was some kiss and some confidence in myself; I smiled before  
walking over to the door. I walked into the kitchen to find Mrs H sitting at the kitchen bench but no sign of Spencer.

I then said "Hey Mrs H."

She smiled and replied "Hello Emily, is there something you need?"

I answered with "Umm…just wondering where Spencer is."

Mrs H said "She up in her room you can go up, just knock before entering."

I nodded and replied "Thanks Mrs H." I walked out of the kitchen, out to the living room and then started walking up the stairs.

* * *

When I got to Spencers door I knock on the door and when I hear a "Come in" I open the door and walked in.

Spencer looked over to the door from her laptop that she had while sitting on her bed and said "Hey Em, nice hair."  
I looked at her confused and she continued with "Look in the mirror."

I did as she said and walked over to her mirror and giggled, I turned to her and said "It's your sister fault." I turned back to the  
mirror and started fixing my hair.

Spencer replied "Ew again that's my sister."

I laughed and said "I know she a very good kiss." I turned around to see Spencer was looking at me shocked,  
I then said "You do know we are going to be kissing right?"

Spencer answered "Yeah of course I did, I just didn't want to know my sister was a good kisser."

I went and sat on the bed and said "Sorry, what you doing?"

Spencer replied "It's okay, nothing really."

I nodded and said "Awesome." Spencer looked at me confused so I continued with "Because Melissa and I were wondering if you  
want to come eat with us."

Spencer answered with "I don't know, you two might make me throw up with your cuteness."

I laughed and said "If you want we can tone it down, please you know you want too" I did a pout and puppy eyes for affect.

Spencer rolled her eyes and replied "Well if you're going to get all pouty and puppy eyes about it I'll come."

I shouted "Yay, I told Melissa no one ever said no to me." Spencer shut down her laptop and places it over on her desk, she then walked  
into her cupboard and grabbed sweater to put on. When she was ready we walked out of her room and walked down the stairs; when we got  
to the kitchen Spencer grabbed herself a bottle of water, we continued out to the barn.

* * *

When we were in the barn Spencer said "Nice jumper Melissa."

Melissa turned around and replied "Thanks Spencer, my amazing girlfriend gave it to me."

I smiled and said "Yeah I'll tell Aria you like it tomorrow she will be thrilled."

Spencer asked "Why would Aria care?"

I laughed and answered "Oh because she's Melissa girlfriend, isn't she Melissa."

Confusion was all over Spencers face, Melissa then said "Oh yeah because that kiss we had a few minutes ago was so not my girlfriend."

Spencer replied with "What?"

Melissa giggled and said "Don't worry Spence. Emily is my girlfriend we both know Aria's not."

I nodded and said as well "Yeah what she said, besides Aria's got her man I think; I don't know those two break up so much."

Spencer replied "Okay good, Yeah they broke up again."

I then said "Again, when did they break up?"

We all sat down to started eating, Spencer answered "Yeah just today she told us at lunch when you left to go talk to coach; she was so  
pissed at him for the way he was talking to you."

I nodded and Melissa asked "Wait, who was Aria dating." I looked at Spencer who shrugged her shoulders.

I answered "I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone not even Mrs H and especial anyone in Aria's family."

Melissa nodded and said "I won't tell a soul."

I trust Melissa with my whole heart, I replied with "Aria was dating Mr Fitz, Ezra."

Melissa looked a bit shocked, Spencer then said "Yeah she was so angry at him but I don't blame him, I was so ready to slap him; you could  
see you didn't want to tell him."

Melissa asked "So Aria was dating your teacher."

I nodded at Melissa and replied to Spencer "Yeah I know you were even Hanna was, actually I'm surprised she didn't."

To change to topic I asked Spencer "Do you know when Toby is going be finished that job his doing in Ravenswood?"

Spencer answered with "Nah I don't, should you know since you two are like peas in a pod."

I replied with "He wouldn't tell, I just thought you might know since you are also friend with him." Spencer and I have known each other since  
kindy years, we hadn't meant Aria or Hanna yet but we meet Toby the first day of Elementary school.  
The three of us became so close, Toby and I remained close but him and Spencer not as much; I think it was the fact he dropped out of high school  
to go work construction.

Spencer said "Yeah I know, I just haven't spoken to him for a few weeks now."

* * *

We all finished up eating and did the dishes together; we then end up watching a few Disney movies together before it became time to sleep.

Melissa said "I don't want to go" Melissa brought a pout out.

I replied "I'm not going; I'm just sleeping in Spencers room."

Melissa whined "But that's so far away."

I laughed and said "You will survive; you have my jumper to protect you."

Melissa crossed her arms and replied "Fine, but only because the sooner I sleep the sooner I see you." I smiled and lean down to kiss her  
pouting away, Melissa wrapped her arm around my neck and deepen the kiss.  
I then felt Spencer pulling me way saying "Okay I gave you 5 minutes move it." Melissa and I giggled, I quickly hugged Melissa before kissing  
the top of her head and inhaling her scent and left with Spencer.

* * *

**What do you guys think about a Spencer and Aria relationship?**


	43. Chapter 43

When Spencer and I got to her room Spencer asked "Do you need something to sleep in?"

I answered "Nah I'll just sleep in this."

Spencer nodded and asked "What side of the bed do you want to sleep on?"

I replied with "Eithers fine."

Spencer then said "Okay I'll take the left and you take the right. I'll be back just need to get changed." I nodded my head, I  
started to climb into the right side of the bed, I laid down thinking about everything  
that happened today; I have never been that violate to anyone even Paige, thank god Mona found us when she did your I have no idea  
what would of happened to Paige. I was lying flat on my back when I heard Spencer came back in,  
I didn't looked at her I just kept starring at roof; I heard Spencer inhaled and it almost sound like she had been crying. Spencer turned the  
lamp off and got under the covers as well, I heard Spencer swallow and she has defiantly been crying.

I was about to say something when Spencer said "Emily I…I am gay."

I turned too looked a spencer even though I couldn't she her and asked "What?"

Spencer said again "I'm gay" this time after saying that Spencer burst out crying. I moved closer to Spencer and pulled her into me and hugged her so tightly, she grabbed onto my shirt and balled it into her fist. I held onto her really tightly,  
I stroke my hand through her hair trying to comfort her. This was a really big deal for Spencer because she never really likes to  
open up about her social even to me her best friend it's hard for her to.

I then said "Ssh…It's going to be okay Spence, let it out I've got you." I wasn't going let her go at all, I would hold her all night if I had  
to and I wouldn't leave her. She my best friend and she needs me more than anything; I don't think her family will care to  
much it's just the way Spencer reacts to something like this, it massive for her and her emotions don't take it too well.

* * *

After about an hour I like Spencer had finally calmed down but haven't let go of my shirt which I didn't mind too much.

I then asked "Are you okay?"

Spencer replied with "I think so, thanks"

Spencer slowly started to remove herself from me, I then said "Anytime, it's what I'm here for."

Spencer asked "What to make me cry?"

I laughed and answered "No to help you through hard times, you know your parents are going okay with this and Melissa can't really  
judge you and as for your other family screw them, if they can't accept you."

Spencer then said "I know my parent will and Melissa, it's just everyone; like Toby, Hanna and Aria." When she said Aria she smiled  
which was strange since she was upset, I let it go for now.

I replied with "Toby accepts me, Hanna accepts me and Aria accepts me so they all should as well or else their going to be having words  
with me. As for everyone else I don't know how they will take it but I will be there to support you and if any wants to have ago at you  
they can take it up with me."

Spencer smiled and said "Thank-you Emily but for now can you keep it to yourself."

* * *

I replied with "I think I can do that, but there is one good thing about this."

Spencer looked at me funny before asking "What's that?"

I smiled and said "We can talk about girls."

Spencer laughed and replied "We could."

I then said "Okay now the serious stuff, why do you smile when you say Aria's name?"

Spencer was gawking like a fish before she replied with "I do no such thing."

I laughed and said "You do so, it happens to me to when I say your sisters name."

Spencer asked "Really?"

I nodded and answered "Yeah, ask me who my girlfriend is and I'll prove it."

Spencer nodded and asked "What's your girlfriend's name?"

I smiled and replied "Melissa Hastings, see I told you."

Spencer shook her head and said "Nah you knew you had to smile so you did."

I thought for second before saying "Who do you wish was your girlfriend."

Without thinking Spencer smiled and said "Aria Montgomery" shock was all over Spencer face she then said "You suck."

I laughed and replied "I don't, so you do actually like Aria?"

Spencer answered with "Yes but you can't tell her or anyone else not even Melissa."

I nodded my head and said "Cross my heart and hope not to die." Spencer and I both settled back down and got talking  
mostly about how spencer realised she was gay, how she realised she likes Aria and all that other stuff; this was really good and  
happy distraction from all my problems.


	44. Chapter 44

I was having a good sleep until I heard an alarm going off, I groaned because I didn't want to be awake yet  
I want to be in my dreams; but no I had to get up for this stupid thing could school. I heard Spencer tapping  
her hand around the cupboard trying to find the off switch, when she finally turned it off it was relief because it  
was annoying me.

Spencer asked "How did you sleep?"

I groaned and answered with "It was good but I want to stay asleep."

Spencer laughed and said "I know how you feel."

Just then there was a knock on the door Spencer shouted "Come in." I looked up to see who walked in and it was Melissa,  
I laid my head back on my pillow.

Melissa jumped in between Spencer and I and said "Morning."

Spencer asked "How do you have so much energy?"

Melissa answered "I don't know."

I looked to Spencer and said "She your sister."

Spencer replied with "She your girlfriend."

Melissa then said "Yeah which means you both have to put up with me."

I thought for a second then replied "Yeah Melissa about that we need to stop seeing each other."

* * *

Melissa face turned shocked and Spencer head shot straight up off the pillow.

Melissa asked "But...but why?"

I answered with "Because your to hyper in the morning."

Melissa laughed and said "You had me going for a second."

Spencer also said "Yeah I literally thought I would have to slap you."

I smiled and replied "Nah that couldn't happen."

Melissa then said "Yeah right." I thought I had stuff which I have and I need to fix it, I looked up to see Melissa was  
getting up and leaving the room, yep I defiantly stuff up.

I then said "I love you." Just like that the words came out and I meant them, the room felt like had stopped, Melissa turned  
around to look at me and Spencer was to.

Melissa replied "What?"

I hopped out of the bed and walked over to Melissa, I grabbed her hands and said "I love you Melissa." Melissa started to have tears  
in her eyes and before any of them could drop I caught them.

I then said "You weren't meant to cry."

Melissa replied "These are happy tears."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her then said "I know we haven't been dating long but I know how my heart feels and  
I know where it belongs. It belongs with the one I love, the one I'm falling in love with and the one I cherish each day, every day,  
every night, every hour, every minute and every second with. That person is you Melissa. I would spend every waking moment with you  
if possible, I would spend eternity trying to make you happy and I would be proud to show you off to anyone.  
We are meant for each other I know it and one day you will too. I am proud to call you my girlfriend Melissa, so yes I do love you Melissa." By the  
end of the speech both Melissa and Spencer were crying, I whipped all Melissa tears away and then  
lean down a captured her lips with mine and I put so much passion into the one kiss.

Melissa broke away and said "I don't have to wait one day I know now that were meant to be, I love you too Emily."  
I then lean down again and kissed her on the lips again and Melissa kissed me back.

* * *

After breaking away from the kiss I started into Melissa eyes and Melissa did the same, it was like we were talking to each other but not.

Spencer then said "I am really sorry to interrupt this but Emily we need to get ready for school."

I replied "Right school, Melissa can borrow some of your clothes please?"

Melissa answered "Yeah sure, you can have shower in the barn as well and I'll drive you to school."

I smiled and said "Sweet, will you pick me up afterwards?"

Melissa replied with "Of course I will and depending on how your feeling we could go for a run with you want."

I nodded and said "Awesome, I'll see you at school Spencer." I walk over Spencer and hugged her before leaving the room with Melissa.  
When we got downstairs Mr Hastings and Mrs H were both sitting at the kitchen bench eating there breakfast well more  
like drinking coffee which is what they have for breakfast.

Mrs H said "Morning girls were you off too?"

Melissa replied with "Emily is boring some of my clothes for today."

Mr Hastings asked "Why doesn't Emily borrow some of Spencer's clothes?"

Melissa answered "Emily is more my size then Spencer" Mrs H was going to say something when we both looked at her and she slowly nodded to us.

Mr Hastings said "Okay that sound logical. Just don't be late for school you two."

We replied at the same "We won't" before walking out the door and out to the barn.

* * *

After having a shower, getting dressed and a few kiss here and there we both were ready to leave.

I then asked "Melissa are you able to stop by my place please?"

Melissa replied "Sure why?"

I said "Because I need to grab my school bag and get my bathers so I can make up for missing yesterdays practice during my free period."

Melissa replied with "Okay sure, are you ready to go?"

I answered "Yes I am."

Melissa then said "Okay so I am leads head out." We both walked out of the barn and walked over to her car and got into it.  
When we had finished at my place Melissa started driving to my school, when I went into my house I found no sign of my mum  
anywhere and my not hadn't been moved. Melissa parked the car on the side of the foot path when we got to school.

She then said "Well this is you?"

I replied "This is me."

Melissa then said "I'll pick you up from here after school finishes."

I nodded and replied with "Okay" I lean over to console and kissed Melissa on her check and I made it last a long. We then bumped  
fists and I jumped out of the car and watch as it took off, I saw Hanna walking over to me her mum Ashley had just dropped her off.

Hanna smiled and said "Hey."

I replied "Hey Han."

Hanna asked "Who just dropped you off?"

I answered "Melissa I stay at their place last night but sleep in Spencer's room."

Hanna replied "Nice." We both started walking into school and separated to go to our own lockers.


	45. Chapter 45

When I arrived at my locker I found Spencer standing there waiting with her books, she smiled and waved when she saw me.

I opened my locker and said "Hey Spence."

Spencer replied "Hey Em."

I then said "You seem a lot perkier since I last saw you, what happened?"

Spencer then whispered "Mr Fitz was sad when I saw him walking into day and Aria hasn't called or spoken to him since yesterday  
when she dumped him."

I smiled and said "Spencer your way to happy about that, I mean I get why I do but tone it back for Aria she going to need  
someone to be there for her. Just try and stay out of the friend zone."

Spencer nodded and asked "Aren't I already in the friend's zone being that I am friends with her."

I replied "Oh yeah true okay let's try and get you out of the friends zone."

Spencer smiled and said "You're going to help me."

I grabbed my books for History and English and replied with "Yes am I, I want to see two of my friends happy and then we can double date."

Spencer said "That would be awesome, but how are we going to do it?"

I answered with "I have no idea give me some time to think." I close my locker and continued "How did you know Aria hadn't  
spoken to him since she dumped him?"

Spencer replied "She rang me when you left my room and we talked for a bit, it's really hard liking someone and they aren't  
even aware of it, you're just friend to them."

I then said "Or they just think you are there sister's kid friend."

Spencer asked "What?"

I replied with "It's how I used to feel when I realised I like Melissa" we both started walking toward English with Mr Fitz.

Spencer nodded and said "Well that sucks and this sucks."

I put an arm around Spencer and patted her shoulder before saying "Yes it does but if I go my girl we can get you yours."

Spencer laughed and said "Yeah I hope so."

I smiled and replied "Hey if I can get your sister to date me then we should be able to get Aria for you."

* * *

We both walked into English to see Mr Fitz wasn't there yet but Hanna and Aria were both there, Hanna was up by Aria talking with her.  
I looked at Spencer and I smiled at how she wasn't moving her gaze off of Aria, I lightly slapped her arm.

She then said "Hey."

I smiled and replied "You were starring."

Spencer shook her head and said "No its call admiring from a far."

I laughed and replied "That's what I used to call it when I was staring at your sister, when you three weren't looking at me."

Spencer laughed and asked "Did you mean what you said to her earlier?"

I answered with "Yeah I did, your sister means a lot to me and I don't want to hurt her."

Spencer nodded and said "Good because I don't want her to come in between us."

I replied "She won't, I mean I'll try to spend time with both you us much us I can without running out of energy. You don't mind  
I ask her jog with me then you?"

Spencer answered "Nah it can be your thing with her, just please protected her and keep her safe. I know with Melissa and my  
history we not the closest sisters but I  
don't know what I would do if I lost her."

I nodded and said "You're not going to and I'll protect her even if my life depends on it. Cross my heart and hope not to die."

Spencer smiled and replied "You always said that when we kids even if it was cross your heart and hope to die, but you always did it differently."

I laughed and said "I've always been different Spence. Beside I like my version and just so you know it means a lot you don't mind me  
dating your sister."

Spencer nodded and replied "Yeah I know you are that what I liked about you, yeah your version is pretty good and it no problem it the  
least I could do with how many time you've been there for me in the years."

I smiled and said "I will always be her for you Spence, just like I know you will be for me; now let's go talk to them before class starts."  
Spencer nodded her head, we both walked in Spencer went to put her books at her table and followed me over to the other two girls.

* * *

I walked over to them place my books on my table before playing out my chair to seat down it, after getting comfy  
I pulled Spencer to sit down on my lap; which made her laugh.

Aria then said "Hey you two."

I replied "Hi Aria, Han."

Spencer replied also with "Hey Hanna and Aria" I watched as Spencer smiled when she said Aria's name I giggled.

I quietly whispered into Spencer's ear "You smiled."

Spencer gave me a glare and replied "Shut up."

I answered with "Hey I'm just pointing out to you."

Spencer crossed her arms and said "I hate you."

I laughed and replied "Like you wouldn't do the same if I was in your boat."

Spencer answered "That beside the point. I could always tell them what happened this morning."

Aria and Hanna both say at the same time "What happened?"

I replied to Spencer "Go ahead tell them it's not like they won't find out and you only know about it because you were in the  
same room with me."

Just as Spencer was going to reply my phone went off I sshed her before getting my phone out of my pocket to see Melissa had  
texted me and she had sent.

-Melissa  
I forget to say after you kissed me. I love you!

I replied with.

-Emily  
Thanks and I love you too. In class can't talk anymore.

* * *

Spencer then asked "Who was it?"

I replied "Just Melissa."

Spencer said "What did she say." I showed my phone to Spencer who A'ww at it but before Hanna or Aria could see it I put it away.

Hanna then said "Spencer what happen with Melissa and Emily this morning."

Spencer replied with "Oh nothing forgets it."

Aria said "A'ww but I want to know what happen, Emily."

I replied with "Fine but no judging."

Aria and Hanna said "We won't."

I nodded my head and answered "It's nothing to huge all that happen was I told Melissa I loved her and she said it back."

Both Hanna and Aria gasped, Spencer said "You forgot the part about you faking to break up with her."

I laughed and replied "I wasn't actually doing that but did I actually get you?"

Spencer smiled and answered with "Yeah you did, like I said I was going to slap you."

I smiled and said "I really thought I had lost her then but I didn't. Oh I forgot to ask you did you have fun having dinner with us last night?"

Spencer nodded and answered "Yeah I did, we should do it again. I still like you hair last night when you came to ask me."

I laughed and said "Hey that was your sisters fault she the one that put her hand in my hair, I would of done it to her but my  
hands were holding her up against the wall."

Hanna cleared her throat and said "Okay rewind what happened when and what?"

Spencer laughed and replied "I think there confused."

Aria answered "You think."

* * *

I then said "Okay short version Melissa and I said I love you to each other and last we had a pretty good kissing moment  
and Spencer ate dinner with us."

They nodded and Hanna replied "Cool."

Aria replied with "That's so sweet."

Spencer asked me "So did you end up texting Toby last night?"

I answered with "I did but he wasn't replied, if his free sometime do you want to go to our spot for a picnic; I won't  
bring Melissa if you don't want me to."

Spencer replied "That would be awesome, I seriously thought it would be awkward between us since your dating  
my sister but it's not I think we are closer."

I nodded and said "With what went on last night I think we defiantly are closer." Spencer was about to say something when everyone and  
Mr Fitz walked in; the four as all saw Mr Fitz look at Aria with sad puppy eyes.

Spencer changed what she was going say and said "You okay Aria?"

Aria nodded and replied "I'll be all good just suck I can't change English classes."

Spencer nodded leans over to put reassuring hand on Aria shoulder and said "We are here if you want to talk."

Aria smiled and replied with "Yeah I know you guys are."

* * *

Mr Fitz said loudly "Can everyone take a seat please that means you Spencer and Hanna."

I whispered into Spencer ear "Jerk."

Spencer whispered back "Ass."

I smiled and said "Nice one but you better go to your seat." Mr Fitz start drone on and on about something I should be listening  
to but now that Aria isn't dating him I can actually say I don't like him; which I really, really don't.

I then heard Mr Fitz say "Emily are with us."

I replied with "Nope."

Mr Fitz looked shocked and said "Okay then where are you?"

I answered "Wishing I wasn't here listening to you drone on about well I have no idea what." I head a few laughs and a slap  
to the shoulder from Aria.

Mr. Fitz then said "I was droning on about the book I am about set for you read."

I slide down in my chair and said quietly but not quietly everyone heard "Oh kill me now."

Mr Fitz asked shocked "What did you just say?"

I replied with "I think you heard me."

Mr Fitz said "Emily I don't know what's come over you but you have to stop it now."

I smiled and replied "What's come over me is well I don't like you more than I have anyone in my life." I heard gasps and laughs from around  
the room and once again I was slapped on the shoulder by Aria.

Mr Fitz put himself together and said "Emily go sit outside."

I replied with "Sir yes sir" I did a salute and everything and I heard some people laugh again.

As I was walking up to Mr Fitz he said "What would your dad think of you doing something like that?"

I answered "Okay first don't talk about my dad or I will punch you and I don't care if you are a teacher or not.  
Second he would be proud because I am standing up for myself. And third that salute he taught me so back the hell off. Because you're  
not the one who's dad just died and won't get to hear them say your nickname anymore. SO back off Fizzy McBoring." With that I  
walked out of the classroom to sit in the hallway.


	46. Chapter 46

Spencer P.O.V

I only see Emily like that was she upset and I don't blame her with her dad and everything, Mr Fitz was being a jerk as usual  
and Emily was just sticking up for herself.

I was laughing at the look on Mr Fitz when he turned and asked "Does anyone know what's come over Emily?"

Everyone shook their head puzzled by the Emily they saw, I then said "I've seen Emily like that before and its only when s  
he get upset she acts out; and you being well you pushed one to many buttons."

Mr Fitz looked shock and replied "Spencer I did no such thing."

I nodded and said "Okay I just imagined you trying to tell her what was bothering her yesterday actually that wasn't imaginary that happened.  
You do realise Emily want to be like her dad ever since she was kid but you wouldn't know that because  
you have your head up your ass." Emil always told me since we first met she wouldn't mind going into the army but her mum would kill her if she  
did but Emily always wanted to stay fit just in case there was a change of heart. Right now I am in the  
same boat as Emily was thinking Aria's not dating him and probably won't again so I'm going show him how much I hate him.

Mr Fitz answered "Spencer what you just said wasn't you, your sticking up for a friend."

I coldly laughed and said "Sticking up for a friend if I was doing that I would of punched you but we wouldn't want to  
wreck the already broken face now would we."

I heard Aria say "Spencer."

I looked back her and she looked hurt, I then said "Sorry Aria but its kind of true."

Mr Fitz replied "That enough Spencer go join Emily outside I will deal with you two later, right now I'm trying to teach."

I stood up and said "Whatever, everyone enjoy the lesson with Fizzy McBoring now." As I walked out I noticed the  
crush look on Aria's face and shook all over Hanna's. I walked out and saw Emily sitting right by the door.

* * *

I smiled and said "Got room down there for two."

Emily giggled and said "Always but what are you doing out here?

As I sat down I replied "Well he was being a jerk so I decided to follow your lead, the only thing that sucked was I  
really hurt Aria and I think you did too."

Emily said "Nice one Spencer, all though now you get to try and make it up to her like I do which mean I'll be with  
you every step of the way."

I smiled and replied with "Hey you're right, so what are you doing out here?"

Emily answered "Just sitting and thinking."

I asked "About?"

Emily replied "My dad."

I nodded and asked "What about him?"

Emily then said "I was thinking if he would be proud of me and if he was proud of me before he died."

I sighed and replied "He would be Em I know he would be and he was. Do you know when the funeral is?"

Emily sighed as well and said "The letter said Saturday his body will arrived with all of his things and then the funeral will be on Sunday,  
you're coming right?"

I nodded and answered "Of course I am, I need to support my best friend. You should call Toby and ask him to come I think you need  
him there as well."

Emily replied with "Maybe after running with Melissa. I hope mum lets me have his dog tags."

I asked "Why wouldn't she?"

Emily then said "I don't think she would but I really want them."

I nodded and replied "You always want to be like your dad didn't you? I kind of let that slip when I saw yelling at Mr Fitz."

Emily answered "Yeah I did and I've been thinking about it even more now so then ever and its fine Aria and  
Hanna were bound to find out sometime soon."

* * *

Emily and I did some more talking when we saw Jenna walking down the corridor, she had smiled on her face; a nice smile.

When she got to us she said "Hey Emily and Spencer."

We both replied at the same time "Hey Jenna."

Jenna smiled and asked "What are you two doing out here instead of in there" Jenna pointed to the classroom.

I answered "Mr Fitz is a jerk so Emily told him he told Emily to go outside and I kind of did the same and got the same result."

Jenna nodded and said "I don't blame you he is a bit of jerk but Emily I want to let you know I was sorry to  
hear about your dad I hope you and Mrs Fields are doing alright." Jenna is Toby step-sister she kind of awesome, he mum married Toby's dad  
when we were all in the 7th grade so we've known each other for a while. Toby and Jenna's house  
is in the same neighbourhood as Emily, so Jenna kind became part of us four.

Emily then asked Jenna "Have you spoken to Toby?"

Jenna nodded and said "Yeah just yesterday, I told him about you dad and his coming home straight away he should be  
here tomorrow night."

We both smiled and I replied "Awesome thanks Jenna."

She smiled and said "It's no big deal but if you'll excuse me I have to go to the toilet, before my next class." We watch as  
Jenna continued down the hallway.

I then said "Well you don't have to call him now."

Emily replied "Awesome, I'm glad his coming I just hate the reason for it."

I nodded and said "Yeah same here." Just as we were going to continue talking the door opened and everyone start filling out,  
I stood up and then helped Emily in, once the students were all out we walked in to get our stuff."


	47. Chapter 47

Emily P.O.V

It was fun talking to Spencer it felt like we were talking in secret code and everyone else couldn't understand it if they tried.  
We walked into the classroom and I walked up to go get my books and Spencer went over to get hers.

Mr Fitz then asked "Spencer and Emily what the hell came over to you?"

I answered "Nothing I just really don't like you."

Spencer nodded and replied "Yeah I'm the same as Emily" I walk the rest of the way down to stand next to Spencer.

Mr Fitz said "You two need to change that attitude you ours before next class, you can leave now." I laughed at him demanding us  
to do things that would not happen, we walked out of the classroom to the hallway.

I said to Spencer "You must change your attitude about braussel sprouts"

Spencer replied with "No never" we both crack up laughing."

I then said "I'll see you at Lunch."

Spencer nodded and replied "Will do" we fists bumped before going different ways.

* * *

During History it was so tempting to text Melissa because I was really bored but I didn't want to distracted her from her  
classes and work. When History was over I was slowly packing up my stuff and I noticed Paige was also packing slowly.

I walked over to Paige and said "Hey McCullers."

She smiled and replied "Hey Fields."

I then said "I'm sorry about yesterday I just snapped."

Paige looked up and replied with "Its fine, I would of done the same thing to you."

I laughed and said "Yeah you probably would of punched me."

Paige replied "Yeah your probably right."

I then asked "Paige, what are we even fighting about?"

Paige answered "I have no idea; I mean I know I'm coemptive with sports but I don't even know anymore and I'm tired of it."

I replied "Me too about both things, I'm so tired of it."

I then said "Do you want to try being friends? I mean we can still compete for anchor but actually get a long like co-captains should."

Paige replied with "I like the sound of that, when's your free period today?"

I answered "Straight after Lunch, you?"

Paige replied "Same as your, so how about we hit about the weights room?"

I nodded and said "I would like that if it weren't I was going to swim make up for missing out of yesterday's training."

Paige nodded and replied with "Well I have an extra swim suit in my locker; I could go through with you what we did yesterday."

I smiled and said "I would like that, now I must go before the girls send out a search party."

Paige asked "They wouldn't do that."

I laughed and answered "Yeah they would if I'm gone to long, I'm really glad were going to try the friend thing."

Paige smiled and said "Yeah I am too; I'll see you around Fields."

I replied with "See you McCullers" with that Paige left with me closely behind but going the other way to my locker.

* * *

When I was walking over to my locker I saw Spencer standing there looking bored, she smiled when she saw me coming towards her.

Spencer then said "Hey Em."

I replied with "Hey Spence."

I opened my locker and Spencer asked "What took you so long?"

I answered with "I was talking with Paige."

Spencer asked "Why were you talking to her?"

I replied "I apologise to her for yesterday and were going to try being friend."

Spencer laughed a little and said "Like that would work."

I answered with "I hope it does I'm sick of fighting her it to tiring."

Spencer nodded and said "Yeah I get that though."

I smiled while placing my books away and asked "What are you doing here anyway and not with the other two?"

Spencer looked down at her feet before saying "I didn't want to face Aria by myself."

I laughed and said "Fair enough" I closed my locker and continued with "Come on lets go face the music." We both starting  
walking out to where Aria and Hanna were going to be sitting, when we were walking I noticed a bush had some yellow flowers.

I tapped Spencer on the shoulder and said "Hey we should go get a flower each from that bush over there, for Aria."

Spencer replied "Yeah your right" we walked over to the bush and grabbed a flower each and held them behind our backs;  
while walking over to Hanna and Aria.

* * *

When we got to the table that Hanna and Aria were sitting at Aria gave both of us a cold hard stare, before saying "Hey what the hell was that in English?"

I replied with "Sorry Aria, I just hate how he kept pushing me to listen and I snapped, will this make up for it" I pull out  
the flower from behind my back.

Aria laughed and said "It's a started."

I sat next to Aria and replied "I just think you deserve someone better, someone who you can be seen in public with and someone you,  
Melissa and I can double date with. I am probably going to lose it at him  
again but it's got nothing to do with the two of you breaking up" I put my arm around Aria and she rest her head on my shoulder.

Spencer then said "Yeah Aria I am really sorry but I was sticking up for Emily, I got you a flower to" Spencer hand Aria her flower  
and sat down next to Hanna.

Aria nodded and replied "Yeah I get that but you two still have to make it up to me."

Hanna then said "Okay enough of this, Emily spill why did you tell Melissa you loved her?"

I answered "Well I fake broke up with her and she was leaving the room and I just blurted it out but I meant it."

Hanna asked "Is that really all?"

Spencer nodded and said "Yeah that's all that happen, you though Emily did put a speech in it that made me even tear up."

I laughed and replied "Yeah that was a pretty good speech."

Spencer nodded and asked me "So how are you and Paige even going to be friends?"

I answered with "We're swimming in our free period and she showing me what I missed yesterday."

Spencer replied "I still don't see how that's going to work."

I nodded and said "I'm going to make it work, we don't have to be close just friends so we can actually co-captain together."

Spencer replied with "Yeah okay, are you still anchor on Friday?"

I answered with "Yeah I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Spencer then said "Oh I was just checking, is Melissa still coming?"

I replied "Yeah I hope so, I mean she said she was going to try and make it; I'll ask her when we go for our run tonight."

Spencer nodded and said "Okay cool, I'll make sure she comes you just make sure you win for us."

I smiled and replied with "Eye-eye captain" I did another salute which went perfectly.

* * *

Hanna then said "You two speak in code too much and it's very hard to follow what you're saying."

Aria agrees and said "Yeah you do know we have no idea what you're talking about."

Spencer replied "Sorry we talking about Emily now being friends with Paige and if Melissa coming to the swimming meet on Friday."

Hanna nodded and said "Okay now we can follow, why is Emily being friends with Paige?"

Spencer answered with "She's tired of fighting with Paige so there going to try and be friends."

Aria nodded on my shoulder and said "I can see why you want to."

Hanna asked "So Emily when are you Melissa going to tell everyone about you relationship, especial to Mr and Mrs Hastings?"

All eyes were on me and replied with "Well Mrs H already knows as for everyone else I've got no idea, Melissa and I haven't talked about it.  
I mean we haven't even been together 2 weeks yet."

Aria asked me "When did Mrs Hastings find out?"

I answered "I told her when she came out to talk to me the morning after I found out about my dad."

Spencer nodded and asked "When is it that you Melissa would have date 2 weeks?"

I replied "Saturday. Are you guys going to come to my dad's funeral?"

Hanna answered with "Yes I'll be there."

Aria then said "Yeah, it's Sunday right?"

I replied with "Yeah that's right Aria" we kept talking about anything and everything until the bell signalling that it was back to class time;  
I walked Spencer to her locker because it was the closest to mine.  
When I arrived at my locker Paige was standing there waiting for me, we didn't talk I just opened my locker grabbed my swimming stuff  
and we both head to the swimming pool.


	48. Chapter 48

When we walked into the swimming pool no one was here not even the coach, we walked over  
into the change rooms and change.

While changing Paige said "Yesterday we work on our turns but your turns are fine, so why don't we work on speed?"

I replied "Thanks and whatever you think, hope you're up for a challenge McCullers."

Paige laughed and said "A challenge always Fields." When we finished getting change we walked out to the pool.

Paige then said "Two laps to warm up and then will started" I nodded my head and we both dived in at the same time but in  
different lanes. We were both going slow for the warm up, when I got to the wall first I waited for Paige to get there as well.

When she did she said "Okay Fields you ready?"

I replied with "Bring it McCullers." Paige counted down from three and we were both off and racing, I was in the lead until the turn Paige  
caught up but I then got in front again; we both turned again on the first wall and went back down again.  
I was still in the lead but Paige was hot on my tail, by the turn she almost got in front of me but I managed to stay in front thee whole way  
until the wall were we both stopped.

* * *

I was breath heavily and so was Paige, she smiled and said "Good job Fields."

I smiled as well and replied with "You weren't too bad McCullers, what do we do now we still have 25 minutes until we have to get to lesson?"

Paige answered with "We could get dried and go to the weights room."

I nodded and said "I don't have any other clothes to wear and I can't wear the one's I've got because there not mine."

Paige looked confused and asked "Who's are they?"

I replied with "Well I stay at Spencer last night and she to small so I borrow some of Melissa, since we are the same height."

Paige nodded and said "Well you got spot me."

I replied "Okay sound easy enough, just let me shower; work on your biceps well your waiting."

Paige answered with "What wrong with my biceps?" we both hopped out of the pool and walk to the changing rooms.

I then said "Nothing's wrong with them they just need a bit more work and if you keep working on them, it will in prove your swimming.  
How do you think I got as good as I got."

Paige nodded and asked "Who taught you that?"

I answered "My dad he was the one who got me into swimming because he knew a lot about it."

Paige nodded and said "Do you miss him?"

I replied with "Yeah of course I do, I mean I feel like I'm lost without him; even more lost than I was before I came out."

Paige sighed and said "I am sorry you lost him and the way I've been treating you."

I replied "Hey its fine I pushed back and got as good as I gave out."

Paige nodded and answered "Well if you ever want to talk I'm here" Paige held out her hand for me to shake, which I did.

While shaking hands I said "Thanks McCullers, now get you but in the weights room."

Paige replied with "Okay Fields" we both went different ways, her to the weighs room and me to the showers with  
my clothes and towel; well more like Melissa clothes.

* * *

After having a shower and getting changed back into my clothes, I head out of the changing rooms and over to the weights room;  
were I found Paige working on her biceps but she was doing it really fast.

I then said "McCullers slow down you're going to pull a muscle" Paige slowed down and did a few  
more reps before putting them down. We walked over to the bench press, I put 2.5kg on both sides of the bar and Paige slide under the bar.  
I lift the bar for her and she took it and started to push it up and bring it down.

I then asked "Do you trust me?"

Paige answered "Yes why?"

I replied with "Don't try to fight what I'm going to do" Paige nodded her head. When she pulled the bar down I  
grabbed it and pushed it down on her and she held on trying to push back up; I counted for 10 seconds and pulled it up a long with her.  
I stretched it up and she kept a hold of it and was still trying to pull it down; after another 10 seconds  
we brought it down and place it back in the hold.

I then asked "How was that?"

Paige answered "I don't get what happened?"

I replied with "Well if you able to hold it down like you can, while keeping your breathing you can hold your breath  
longer under water and stretching out makes you stretch your arms out long in the pool and you did that while holding 5kg up."

Paige laughed and said "That's a good trick there but I better have shower and go get my books for class." I looked at the time and  
it was 10 minutes until classes were to change and free periods to be over.  
Paige went and had her shower while I waited out in the swimming pool area for her. About 7 minutes later she was done we had 3  
minutes to get our stuff and get to our classes.

I said "I'll see you tomorrow McCullers, right now we have run to our locker and run to our classes."

Paige smiled and replied "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Fields." We both ran to our lockers going different ways though,  
when I got to my locker, I quickly did the combo before opening and grabbing my books and calmly walked to my next lesson  
which was science with the girls.

* * *

When I walked into science late I saw me don't have our normally teacher but some other person.  
I saw the girls sitting in the back corner and my seat not taken because the girls knew I loved sitting there. I walked over  
to the girls and sat at my seat which instead of next to Hanna was next to Spencer.

Spencer smiled and said "Took your time Emily, almost thought Paige was trying to drown you."

I laughed and replied "You really funny."

Hannah asked "So how did it go?"

I answered with "Really well actually we did some swimming and she did some weights."

Spencer then asked "Why didn't you do any weights?"

I replied with "I didn't have any other clothes to wear and I didn't want to wreck Melissa clothes."

Spencer nodded and said "I'm sure Melissa wouldn't of minded."

I answered with "Yeah but I would, beside I really didn't need to do any weights."

Aria then said "Yeah she doesn't because she'll make me look smaller."

We all laughed and replied "But you are small which I pretty cool because people won't pick on you and even if they did we'd kick there ass."

Spencer asked "What like you and Toby did to that boy in the 1st grade, Mason Scott all because he wouldn't share the crayons."

I laughed and said "Hey he was asking for it and he sure did leave you alone didn't he."

Spencer laughed and Hanna asked "You bet up a little boy?"

I replied with "We were all in the same year level and as I said he was asking for it. Ask Toby he'll say the same thing."

* * *

Hanna then said "Speaking of Toby, Spencer you and him should so date."

I burst out laughing and Spencer glared at me before saying "No we really shouldn't, were better us friends."

Hanna smiled and said "You never know you could be better us a couple."

That didn't help me calmed down much either, Spencer answered with "No trust me we wouldn't and his not really my type."

Aria then said "What's not your type hot, abs, blue eyes and short brown hair?"

I smiled and replied "No her type is more black hair, doesn't matter what colour eyes and sexy well in both her and my opinion are."  
Spencer glared at me and the elbowed me in the gut.

She then said "Ignore her she had way to much water to the head."

I laughed and replied "Forget about them and say to me I'm not right."

Spencer was really trying to but she then crossed her arm and said "You suck" I looked at the Hanna and Aria how looked  
really confused and trying to work out what we were talking about.

I replied with "Told you just like last night when we were talking, you can't escape it."

Spencer answered with "But that wouldn't make sense since you date Ali a blonde, Maya who had black hair and now you dating  
Melissa who in between brunette and red."

I smiled and said "True but your forgetting that I've always like Melissa so technically I never really should  
of dated Ali or Maya and just stuck with Melissa. Also I liked Melissa personality way more than Ali's or Maya's."

Spencer nodded and replied "You still promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

I answered with "And I still haven't those two have no idea what we are talking about."

Spencer then said "True, so are you and Melissa going running?" We all went back to talking about everything and  
anything; mostly about Aria and Mr Fitz break up.

* * *

A/N: Okay I have no idea if any of that swimming/weights stuff is true I was just imaging it could, I hope you guys are enjoy the story and are liking that my chapters are becoming longer. I am enjoying writing this story so I hope you are enjoying it. i'll try to update as soon as I can, so no one has wait to long! ~KJ


	49. Chapter 49

By the time school had finished I wasn't, I was actually energetic and ready to go running with Melissa.  
I was walking out of school carrying my bag and my swimming back I only had a few things for homework to night and the girls and I  
planned on going to Spencer straight after school and I would join after my run. I saw Melissa car  
parking where she had dropped me off this morning, I walked over to the car.

When I got to it I opened the door and said "Hey you."

Melissa smiled and replied "Hey yourself" I shut the door and lean over to give Melissa a kiss which she returned.  
After the kiss Melissa started the car up and started driving to my place; I noticed that she was already in her running gear.

Melissa then asked me "How was your day?"

I answered with "Well Spencer and I get sent out off class in our first lesson, I'm going to try and be friend  
with Paige and the girls and I are studying at your place."

Melissa smiled and said "What did you to get sent out? Trying to be friends with Paige that's sounds good as long as she keeps her  
hand to herself and does that mean I get to study you?"

I laughed and replied "We got into a fight with Mr Fitz which I'll tell you about later. Yeah she will you almost  
sound jealous? No it means you're out in the barn doing your own work not distracting me."

Melissa nodded and said "You better tell me later. Me jealous never and your no fun."

I replied with "You are so jealous."

Melissa poked her tongue out me and said "I am not jealous, but I will be if I hear she doesn't keep her hands to herself same with any other girls."

* * *

We arrived at my place and jumped out of the car and quickly walked over to the door. I noticed mum car was in the driveway this  
time, I unlocked the door because I really want to see mum since I hadn't for a while. I walked into the living room to find mum on the  
couch with a couple of empty vodka bottles and she was drink one now.

I sighed and said "Mum I'm home but going back out to run."

Pam asked with "Where were you last night?"

I answered "I was at Spencer where I slept over at."

Pam made a noise before saying "Your father and I always hated that family stuck up there nose, acting  
as if they were better than everyone else including us; you really should stop seeing them."

I replied with "Your joking right, I've known them all my life so no I am not stopping seeing them and I know  
this is the vodka talking not my mum." I walked out of the living room and upstairs to my room where I grabbed a few things and then went back downstairs.

Mum had managed to stand up and walked to the stairs and said "Where are you going?"

I answered "To run and then I'm off to Spencer."

Pam replied with "You are not" she began tagging on the bag but it wasn't budging from me.

I then said "Mum I am leaving know let go." Mum did let go but only to bring her hand back and swang it forward to slap  
me in the face, I stared shockingly at my mum I never knew she was cable of doing that; mum looked at my shocked as well.  
She reach out to touch my put I moved back so she couldn't get to me, before either of us could  
say anything I ran out of the house carrying my bag. I ran the full way to Melissa car and got into it.

Melissa asked "Emily what happened?"

I answered with "I don't feel like running anymore can you just take me to your place."

Melissa replied "Yeah sure" she then did a U-turn and head back to her place. I couldn't believe my mum would of done  
that and it hurt so badly I thought it would bruise; I know she drunk but it's no excuse for what she did, I lightly started to cry.

* * *

Spencer P.O.V

Hanna, Aria and I were all setting up in the kitchen to do our homework, I was sitting next to Aria and Hanna was on the other side on the bench.  
It was so hard sitting so close to Aria but not being able to kiss her or hug her or anything like that.  
We had been studying for a good 5 minutes, when I heard someone come in throw the front door thinking it was mum I went back to my homework.

I heard the door open again and close, I then hear Melissa shouting "Emily would you talk to me"  
Hanna, Aria and I all looked up at the same time when we heard Emily's name. We all got up from our seats and walked out into the living room  
where we found Emily looked like she had been crying and Melissa with a worried  
look on her face and trying to get Emily to look at her and talk.

Melissa then said "Emily can you please talk to me."

Emily looked over at us and replied "I'm going to go to the bathroom" I watch Emil walked up the stairs as Melissa let out a breath.

I then asked "Melissa what happened?"

Melissa answered "I wish I knew, I took her to her place to get her running gear and the next thing I knew she came running  
from her house in tear; on the way here she was crying but she not telling me and I don't know why." Melissa sat down on  
couch with a look of defeated on her face.

I then said "Maybe she just needs to freshen up before she can talk, if she not out in 3 minutes you can go up and talk to her."

Melissa replied "Thanks Spence, umm…you guys can go back to whatever you were doing." We all walked back into the kitchen to  
continue with our homework.

Aria asked me "Do you have any ideas on what's up with Emily?"

I answered "No I don't but Melissa will find out and Emily will tell us when she ready." I was really worried for my best friend and I knew Hanna  
and Aria were to. I had never really seen Emily cry before but when she does if for a good reason and this one I think I'm not going to like;  
let's call it sixth sense shall we.


	50. Chapter 50

Melissa P.O.V

It had been 5 minutes and Emily still hadn't come down from the bathroom, I decided to walk up the stairs. When I got to the  
top of the stairs, I walked over to the bathroom and went to go ing by opening the door but it was lock.

I sighed and said "Emily it's me, can you let me in please."

I heard Emily replied with "Can't you just leave me alone."

I then said "I can't Emily I care too much about you, please can you let me in" I almost jumped for joy when I heard it unlock.  
I calmed down enough to open the door to see, Emily sitting on the floor leaning against the bath tub;  
I walked over and sat down next to her. I held my hand out for her take which she did; I think interlocked our hand together.

I then said "Emily can you tell me what happened please?"

Emily replied with "I don't want to."

I sighed and said "Please Emily."

Emily sighed and answered "You're not going to like it."

I replied "Just tell me and will go from there." Emily went onto to tell me about why her and Spencer got kick  
out of English, I knew she was stalling but I let it go because I did want her to tell me about that as well. Emily then went into  
what happened when she went inside and Emily was right I didn't like what happened.

I then said "She did what."

Emily replied "She slapped me, she never done that before" it now makes sense why Emily was and is  
hiding her head from me. I kept holding her hand but with the other one I slowly pulled it up to Emily's face and she  
flinched when I touch her face; but relax a bit.

I pulled her face toward me so I could see it; I then asked "Where did she hit you?" Emily point to her check, I then slowly lean in  
to where she was slapped and kissed it all over which made Emily giggle a bit.

I smiled and said "With those kiss I gave it, there should be no bruising you should be fine ma'am."

Emily smiled as well and replied "Thank-you Dr Hastings but how can I ever repay you?" When Emily said that her eyebrow  
went up, which was super sexy.

I answered with "No worried ma'am all part of the job."

Emily giggled and said "Yeah if you do that to any of you passionateness I will have to knock them out." We sat in a nice silence not  
really saying anything which was really nice.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

It was nice sitting here in silence but I had to break it by saying "She never done that before."

Melissa replied with "I know I would have noticed."

I then said "I think it was the vodka that did it not her."

Melissa asked "Vodka? As in she was drinking?"

I answered with "Yeah she was, I know she was drinking Sunday night but I'm not sure about any other day."

Melissa nodded and said "I could talk to my dad and see if he can go over to talk to her."

I got scared and replied "Are you going to tell him about what she did?"

Melissa answered with "I have to because if he goes over there blinded he could be shocked and angry at least he would  
know beforehand."

I thought it over before saying "Okay but only him."

Melissa replied with "I promise Emily it will only be him."

I nodded and said "We should probably go downstairs and see the others."

Melissa answered "We can do whatever you want to do Emily." I smiled and lean in and kissed Melissa on the lips, it was a short  
peck but Melissa was smiling after it.

I stood up first and looked at myself in the mirror,

I then said "I'm a mess."

Melissa also had stood and replied with "A hot mess though."

I smiled at her through the mirror and said "You have to say that though."

Melissa spun me around and answered "Yes I do but it true and every know it" Melissa then lean in and kissed me and it  
had some passion behind it. After cleaning my face up a bit, hand in hand Melissa and i walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

* * *

When we got down the stairs and went into the kitchen I saw the girls were doing homework I smiled when I saw Spencer head pop up.

Spencer then said "Emily are you okay?"

I replied with "No but I will be."

Spencer nodded and Melissa asked "Em do you want a drink?"

I answered "Can you get me water please."

Melissa smiled and said "I'm on it."

I smiled and asked the girl "What homework are we doing?"

Aria answered "Well I'm doing Maths, Hanna Science and Spencer something AP."

I laughed and said "Of course Spence is doing something AP."

Melissa hand me a glass and said "Here go Em."

I smiled and replied "Thanks babe."

Melissa blushed and said "I love it when you call me that."

I put my glass on the kitchen bench near Hanna's stuff and replied "I know you do that's why I call you it." I walked over  
to where Melissa was standing which was next to a kitchen bench, I smirked at her and pushed her up against it; which I think drove her crazy.  
I then leaned in closer to her so close she could feel my breath; she went to close the gap but I pulled away.

She groaned and I said "I get to control this kiss."

She groaned again and replied "Fine." I leaned back in and hovered over her lips, I stuck my tongue out to taste her lips.

I smiled and said "Strawberry my favourite." Melissa smiled, I then looked up into her eyes and she  
looked back into mine for about 5 seconds before returning to looking at my lips. I watched as her tongue tried to lick my  
lips but she end up licking her own lips. With one last look at her eyes, I leaned the rest of the way and  
kissed her on the lips. I felt Melissa jumped and I caught her legs which she wrapped around me, I sat her on the bench  
and she kept her legs wreck around me. Melissa was really enjoying herself because  
she put her hands in my hair and was making it mess like last night.

* * *

I then pulled away and said "Love ya Melissa" after saying that I detangled myself from her and went over to  
where Hanna was sitting and grabbed my water; all three girls had been watching me. I looked over at Melissa who was still sitting on the kitchen bench  
out of breath.

Hanna then said "Okay now that was hot."

Aria nodded and said "I agree with Hanna, Emily where did you learn how to kiss like that?"

I laughed and answered with "There's only one reason I put up with you guys and your romantic movies."

Spencer asked "You learnt that from the movies?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, I mean it's pretty easy to make a girl weak at the knees; especial if you learn from the movies" I winked at  
Spencer when I said that and by the nod of her head I think she got the message.

Hanna asked "Yeah right, I bet you can't make me weak in the knees."

I smiled and answered "I could try but only if it fully okay with Melissa, which I'm not sure about."

Hanna turned and asked Melissa "Melissa do you mind if I borrow your girl's lips?"

Melissa replied "Yeah only if afterwards when you go weak at the knees you keep your hands to yourself and that goes for you as well Hanna."

Hanna clapped her hands and said "Okay Emily do your thing."

I smiled and replied "Okay go stand where Melissa is and Melissa you can sit where Hanna was."

Spencer asked "What are you doing?"

I answered with "Setting the scene" I looked at Hanna who looked really happy about what was going to happen. I walked out to the  
room and out of the house, the other probably thought I was walking away but after a minute,  
I barged into the house looking around for Hanna. I walked into the kitchen and saw her by now I was in full character.  
I walked up to Hanna and grabbed her by the hips and moved her so she was pressed up against the fridge. Hanna was smiling and  
heard the girls moving to get a better view, I lean forward but not all the way  
Hanna tried to but I pulled away. I pinned both of her hand to the top of the fridge and leaned my head so our foreheads were resting  
against each other. I looked deeply into Hanna's eye searching for something but I found nothing,  
I looked down at her lips and then to the eyes again. I quickly looked back at Melissa who looked like she was enjoying it, I looked  
at her for permission to do what was going to happen next and with the nodded from Melissa head.  
I pulled myself away from Hanna acting as if I wasn't going to do anything, I faced away from Hanna.

Hanna then said "I got jipped" After her saying that nothing more came out of her because I turned back around really  
fast and kissed her straight on the lips. I put my hand on her neck keeping her pinned there so she wouldn't move, I broke away from  
the kiss to move a piece of her hair behind her ear and then lean back into kiss again.

* * *

When I broke away from the kiss, I kissed Hanna's check and said "You just got weak in the knee's." I move away from Hanna  
and walked over Melissa and kissed her quickly on the lips.

I then asked her "Are you okay?"

She replied with "That was so hot, the way you kissed her and made her yours without her getting anything in. I loved it and I love you."

I smiled and said "I love you too" I kissed Melissa nose before turning around to see Hanna still pinned to the fridge with a smile  
plastered on her face.

Spencer then said "I think you broke Hanna."

I smiled and replied "She was the one who said I couldn't make her go weak in the knees."

I walked over to Hanna and asked "Are you okay Hanna?" Hanna put her thumbs up but didn't move from the fridge.

Aria then said "Oh my god! You made Hanna speechless; I did think that was possibly."

Spencer replied "Apparently it is."

Hanna finally moved from the fridge but quickly sat down and said "Emily you are the best kiss I've ever had, can you like teach all  
the guys to kiss like that."

I laughed and replied with "Sorry Hanna no can do, so I take it you didn't get jipped?"

Hanna answered "Hell no, Melissa you are one lucky lady. If I knew you could kiss like that Emily we so would of date."

Melissa laughed and said "I know I am but keep your hands to yourself Hanna."

I smiled and asked "Hey babe, I left my bag in the car are you able to go get it for me please."

Melissa answered with "Sure thing" we had a little peck before she left. Hanna went back to her seat as did Aria and Spencer; I then  
sat down next Hanna and drank the rest of my water.

* * *

A/N: I hope you don't mind the Emily and Hanna kissing bit, I just thought it would be cool for Hanna to at least kiss a girl like mostly everyone else in this story does. I hope you enjoyed it tell me what you think if you want to if not its cool! ~KJ


	51. Chapter 51

Spencer P.O.V

I couldn't believe Emily had just kissed Hanna like that in front of Melissa but then again Emily has always been a  
very confident person especial when she good at; there's only one time I remember her not being confident and that was when she was really confused.  
I remember Emily telling me when she was gay, like me last night she was very upset because of what her  
dad and army person would think; but I kind of had a feeling he would alright with it which he was.

I asked Emily "What homework do you?"

Emily answered with "I have some History homework even though I've got no idea what I'm doing."

Aria asked "Why don't you know?"

Emily replied "I wasn't paying attention again."

Hanna asked "Do you ever pay attention in class?"

Emily replied "I pay attention in Maths and Gym."

Hanna laughed and said "The boring classes" I heard Melissa come back in through the front and she was soon in the kitchen  
handing Emily her bag.

Melissa then asked "Spence do you know what time dad should be home?"

I replied with "No I don't why?"

Melissa answered with "No reason just wondering, Em I'm going to go study in my room just come and find when you're done and we  
can do some kissing."

Emily smiled and said "Damm that is so tempting to just come now, I'll see you later Melissa." They kiss for a few seconds before Melissa  
left the kitchen with a water bottle in hand.

* * *

We were all doing homework for different class when Mum and Dad both walking in from the side door, they must of come from the side.

Mum then said "Hey girls."

Aria and Hanna replied with "Hey Mrs Hastings."

Emily answered "Mrs H still looking young as ever."

Dad then said "Emily I hope your not trying to hit on my wifre."

Emily laughed and replied "Nah but you're a lucky man if there were women like Mrs H around no one would be single."

Dad laughed and said "Right you Emily I always like this kid, now Emily tell me are these girls at your school blind?"

Emily answered with "I wouldn't know Mr Hastings, why?"

Dad replied "Well they have if they can't see a beautiful and talented person like yourself."

Emily smiled and said "Thanks Mr Hastings, you been watching the Flyers much?"

I rolled my eyes and said "No not hockey again, Dad Melissa was looking for you" I saw Emil tense up a bit and I wasn't the only one.

Dad asked Emily "Emily are you alright?"

Emily answered "Fine, just fine; but I should probably come with you."

Dad asked "Why?"

Emily replied with "I know what she wants to talk to you about and trust me you want me there." Dad nodded and both him and Emily  
left out to the barn, mum looked like she want to follow but she didn't.

* * *

Aria asked "Any idea what that was about?"

Hanna then said "You don't think they're going to tell him about them."

Mum replied "I hope not I told her to wait a few weeks, plus I told her I should be there it has to be something else."

Aria then said "Maybe it has to do with why Emily was crying."

Mum asked "Emily was crying?"

I replied "Yeah they were meant to go for a run but came here and Emily came in crying."

Mum said "Oh poor dear I hope she's alright."

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

Mr Hastings and I knock on the barn and when we heard a "come in" we both walked into see Melissa laying on her bed reading  
something on her laptop.

Melissa closed her laptop and said "Hey Emily and dad."

Mr Hastings replied "Hey Melissa, Spencer said you were looking for me."

Melissa smiled and said "Yes I was, Emily anything you need."

I answered "I thought I should be here and we should tell him something else first before the second major thing."

Melissa nodded her head and said "That if he doesn't kill you first" I walked over and sat down next to Melissa on the bed and Mr  
Hastings pulled up a chair.

Mr Hastings asked "Why would I want to kill Emily, girls what's going on?"

I answered with "What's going on sir is well umm…I'm dating Melissa."

He asked "What?"

Melissa replied "Daddy I'm falling in love with Emily and I know she is already fallen for me" we smiled at each other before turning back to him.

He then said "No I meant to say, Emily what's with the sir?"

I laughed and replied with "I heard it was respectful."

He smiled and said "Well I kind of had an idea that you two were together, I mean Melissa you wear a rosewood  
high jumper that only swimmers get, you cooked Emily breakfast, you were pretty concerned for her more than Spencer was  
and the lie you told me this morning really girl you expect me to believe that."

We both laughed and Melissa replied "I guess those would tell we might be dating but yeah that lie was really bad, but are you okay with?"

Mr Hastings said "I'm not happy about the age different but Emily you are already part of the family, you eat our food most of the time;  
you might as well be my third daughter. All I want is for you both to be happy as long as that happens and you don't hurt her  
Emily or vice versa I'm happy."

Melissa hugged her dad while saying "Thank-you Daddy."

I smiled and said "Yeah thanks Mr Hastings."

He shook his head and answered "Nope its Peter from now on."

I laughed and said "No way it's Mr H from now on" we shook each other hands.

* * *

He then asked "Wasn't there something else you want to tell me."

Melissa replied "Oh yeah this one you're not going to like because I know I don't." We went into explaining to Mr Hastings what  
happen when I went to my place.

Mr H said "She really did that but I've known Pam never to hurt any especial family."

I nodded and replied "Yeah I think that's the vodka but there two thing you need to know, when she  
drunk she hate's this family always thinks it looks down on people like say my family which I know isn't true and she  
doesn't know about Melissa and I, I wouldn't mind keeping it that way for a few weeks maybe months."

Mr H nodded and said "Okay I think I can handle that but we defiantly don't look down on you Emily."

I replied with "Yeah I know you don't so does she, she just doesn't when she drunk. I'll give you the key to the house  
because if you knock she'll just slam the door in your face also can you not go in a suit or lawyer clothes."

He nodded and said "Yep I can handle all that" I hand Mr Hastings the key and an idea popped in my head.

I smiled and said "Anyone up for a bit of fun?"

Mr H replied "What kind of fun?" I then told the two of them what I had been thinking.

Mr H said "You are so mean but I like it."

Melissa nodded and also said "I like it too but can we pull it off."

I smiled and replied "Of course we can." We talked more about the plan so we all knew what we were going to do.

I then said as we were leaving "Make sure no one is holding anything glass."

* * *

I watched from the barn as Melissa and Mr H walked into the house in the kitchen, at about two minutes I started  
slowly heading to the house myself.  
I saw that Melissa was standing at the fridge and Mr H was standing and talking to the girls; I replaced my smile with a plan normal face which was hard.  
I walked over to the door and swang it open which scared everyone, I watched Melissa close the fridge and look at me.  
I marched over to Melissa grabbed both of her hands and pinned them to the fridge.

I roughly lean in and smashed Melissa and my lips together but filed so much passion into it, I removed my hand from  
her arms and picked her up and sat her on a kitchen bench. Melissa wrapped her  
legs around my waist to bring me close and was pulling her hands through my hair. I then heard chairs moving, we stopped  
kissing and we saw them all sitting and watching; I picked Melissa up.

I then said "That's enough of a free show for you guys."

We started to leave when Spencer asked "How could you guys just go and do that in front of dad." I placed Melissa back onto the ground.

I smiled and replied "Hook, line and sinker" Melissa, Mr H and I all burst out laughing at their faces.

Mrs H then said "He already knew and you waited to try and bait us."

Melissa replied with "Yes, yes we did."

Mr H said "Which I'm okay with them being together and Spence it was Emily's idea."

I yelled "Traitor" before sprinting off running with Spencer hot on my tail. Spencer chase me around the kitchen until I run tried  
and let her catch me and when she did all she did was hug me.

* * *

Mr H then said "Hey Emily, You, me, 50 inch TV, Flyers game, chips and coke in about 5 minutes."

I replied with "I am so there, I knew there was a reason I brought my Flyers jersey with me tonight."

Melissa asked "Did you actually bring it?"

I answered "Yeah it's in the bag which I think is in your car."

Melissa nodded and said "Do you want me to grab it so you can watch the game?"

I replied "Yes please babe, can you also bring in my swimming bag as well please."

Melissa answered "Yeah sure" with that Melissa left to grab it."

I turned to Mrs H and asked "Can I borrow your washing machine I have training tomorrow."

Mrs H replied "Yeah sure, any reason you can't go home."

Mr H said "Emily I'm going to tell her later to night if it's alright."

I answered "Yeah go ahead as long as it's all her."

I then said "Umm…Mr H I don't suppose your able to wash it for me it just the games about to started."

Mrs H was about say something when Spencer jumped in saying "I can do for you Emily, let say it's a favour for a favour."

I smiled and said "Thanks Spencer. Now Mr H lets go watch Flyer smash the team they are playing." Melissa came back inside and I  
quickly put the really big jersey on me and Mr H grabbed the chips and drink and we sat down and wait for the game to start.


	52. Chapter 52

After nearly 3 hours of watching Hockey with Mr H the Flyers had beaten the Penguins 5-3, it wasn't actually that bad of a game.

Mr H then said "That was a great game, Emily would you like to stay for dinner and sleepover but you will be sleeping in  
Spencer's room?"

I replied "I would love too" we walked into the kitchen where we found the girls still doing their homework and Mrs H was cooking dinner.

I noticed Melissa wasn't here and asked "Hey where's Melissa?"

Spencer answered with "She went out to the barn and told me to tell you to go out there when the game was done."

I nodded my head and said "I guess I should go out to the barn then." I walked out of the kitchen and out towards the barn.

* * *

When I got to the barn door I knocked on it and heard a "come in" I walked in to find Melissa just lying on her bed looking  
up at the roof.

I smiled and said "Finding anything inserting up there."

Melissa laughed and replied "Not really, just taking a break from homework."

I walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed and said "How did school go for you today?"

Melissa answered "It was alright got a few papers due soon but nothing I can't hand."

I nodded and said "I'm sorry if my shit hasn't distracted you from your school."

Melissa sat up and replied with "Don't you dare say that, you may have you issues right now but I don't mind and I know if it was  
vice versa you wouldn't mind either; so don't say it."

I smiled and said "Just let me know if it gets too hard for you to take."

Melissa put her hand on my check and looked into my eyes while saying "You will never get to much for me."

I smiled and said "Yeah but you'll tell me if I do right."

Melissa replied "Emily I love you" Melissa then slowly leans in and kissed me on the lips. I then pushed her back so she was lying  
back on the bed and I was on top of her.

Melissa broke away from the kiss smiling and said "Know this is a make-out session" I laughed and continued kissing Melissa.

I broke away and replied "You know it, but we've got to do something else."

Melissa answered with "I'm quite happy to continue doing what we are doing."

I laughed said "Okay only because your such a great kisser" I went to lean back down again but Melissa pulled away,

She then asked "You think I'm a good kisser?"

I replied with "If the last thing I could do on this earth was to kiss someone, I would be kissing you; even if we weren't dating." Melissa  
smiled up at me and I then leaned back down and we started making-out.

* * *

Spencer P.O.V

The three of us continued to do our homework, while mum cooked dinner and dad talked about the game; even though none of cared.

Dad then said "Oh you kids are no fun, you have no idea what your missing."

I replied with "Oh yes we do, why don't you go talked to Emily about it."

Dad answered "She busy with Melissa."

I shivered and said "That gross."

Dad replied "Oh come on we both know they are both making out with each other. Now girls would you like to stay for dinner?"

Aria answered "If it's not too much of hassle."

Hanna replied "Sure thing."

Dad smiled and said "It's never a hassle ladies, you are all always welcome here." We all went back to continuing with homework and dad  
went out of the kitchen to go do work in his office.

Mum then said "Spence can you watch dinner while I go talk to your father."

I replied with "Sure Mum" mum washed her hands before leaving to go talk to dad.

Hanna stood and said "I really have to pee, you two behave now." I couldn't believe it I was alone in a room with Aria,  
all my brain kept saying was "act cool, act cool" while the rest of me just want to grab her and kiss her. I looked up to see she was looking  
at me I smiled at her and she smiled back, my brain went into saying "say something you idoit."

I was going to say something when Aria said "What you doing?"

Without thinking I replied "Having an argument in my head" my started slapping me all over the place  
and saying "that's all you could come up with."

Aria giggled and asked "whose winning?"

I smiled and answered "My brain at the moment" oh yep really cool Spencer, really cool.

Aria nodded and said "What are arguing about?"

I thought before saying "Oh you know the normal things environment, the government."

Aria giggled and said "Your very funny when your nerves."

I replied with "I'm not nerves why would I be nerves?"

Aria answered "I don't know why would you be."

I smiled and was going to replied when Hanna came in saying "Do I smell something burning" my brain thought yeah I moment between Aria and I.  
I looked over to see that the steaks and veggie burgers for tea where burning, I stood up and  
started turning them all over while turning the heat down on the pan.

I sighed and said "That was a close one."

Hanna nodded and asked "What were you two talking about?"

Aria answered quickly with "Just the environment."

I smiled and replied "Yeah what she said." Just then both Emily and Melissa walked in while holding hands.

Emily smiled and said "What smells so good?"

I replied with "Just dinner, Melissa can you help me set up the table."

Melissa smiled and replied "Yeah sure." Melissa and I left to go set the table while the other stood in the kitchen.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

I watched Melissa and Spencer walks into the dining room to go set the table; I noticed the mess I had left was still there.  
I walked over to it and started cleaning it up and shoving all of my books into my bag.

Hanna then asked "So Aria what were you and Spencer really talking about?"

Aria answered with "Like we said the environment."

I then said "Wait you and Spencer were in the same room as each other."

Aria replied "Yeah we were, why does it matter it's happened before."

I smiled and said "Would you excuse me, I have to go talk to Spencer."

The girls replied with "By all mean" they probably thought I was crazy; I calmly walked over to the dining room and saw they  
had all set the placemats up.

I smiled and said "Melissa babe let me take over for you, I need to talk to Spence alone."

Melissa looked with a smiled and replied "Sure thing" she handed me the forks and left to go back to the kitchen.

Spencer then asked "What was that about?"

I replied with "I should be asking you, what did you an Aria really talked about?"

Spencer whispered "Nothing but I was so god dam close to spilling but then I thought about Mr Fitz and how they only just broke up."

I smiled and said "Yeah you have no idea how many times I want to come clean to Melissa but didn't, I still don't get how she could date Ian."

Spencer replied with "Emily focus."

I answered "Sorry Spence, but if you're thinking about Mr Fitz feelings then you're not ready to tell her."

Spencer places the knife down and said "I'm not thinking about him, I'm thinking about her feelings. You know as well as I do  
she is always a very emotional person."

I nodded and replied "Yeah but what if some guy next week asked her out when you could of and they end up living happily ever after,  
now you wouldn't be happy about that."

Spencer was thinking over before she said "I guess so but I'm not sure now is the best time for her."

I sighed and answered "Spencer you can't spend time thinking of it you have do what comes naturally."

Spencer asked "What like you and just kissing then running?"

I replied "Ouch but yes because that got Melissa thinking and seeing that I'm clearly the better choice."

We finished setting the table and Spencer said "I don't know Emily, maybe it's too soon" before I could say  
anything else Spencer was off running out of the dining room. I chased her into the living room but she kept running from me,  
I knew she was going to her room.

I was about to run when my arm was pulled by Melissa, I stopped and she asked "What up with Spence?"

I answered with "She running again as normal, but I have to go after her this time."

Melissa asked "What do you mean?"

I replied "I can't tell you but you have to trust me" Melissa nodded and quickly kissed my check before letting me go and I was off running after her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys don't mind that I change from different point of view, I just like seeing what everyone would think of whats happening, I hope you enjoyed. ~KJ


	53. Chapter 53

I ran out of the kitchen and literally climbed the stairs just so I could get to Spencer room fast, when I got to the door I  
wasn't surprise to find it locked.

I sighed while knocking and saying "Come on Spence let me in."

Spencer yelled 'Go away."

I smiled and said "You know I can't do that Spence, I'm not letting you run this time." I heard moving around in the room and I heard  
the lock open and Spencer opening the door.

She replied "I am not running."

I nodded and said "Yes you are Spence, now we both know I know you better than you do, so tell me what's really bothering you." Spencer  
walked into her room and I followed but also shutting door; Spencer was sitting on her bed so I decided to sit next to her.

She then replied with "I'm just scared, like what if she hate's me, what if she stops being friends with because of it and what if she never  
wants to see me or any of us again. I would rather have her as a friend then nothing at all."

I nodded and said "I get that your scared I really do but those are all negative what if's have you thought of the  
positive what if's, like what if she likes you back and wants you, what if you stay together forever and ever. Spencer in my mind  
you and Aria are endgame, so why do you have all those, what if in your head?"

Spencer answered with "I don't know maybe it's the sacredness in me coming out, I want to tell her I really do I'm just so sacredness  
of getting rejected."

I nodded and said "You can't be scared of rejection because sometimes it happens but I don't think it will happen with you and Aria."

I then spoke again "Spencer I'm not saying tell her right now but you need to start thinking about it because you and I both know Aria  
is a catch and someone is bond to find that out soon."

* * *

I thought Spencer was going to say something but she didn't she got up and run away from me again;  
which I was getting really sick and tired of. I ran off after her shouting her name trying to get her to stop but she wouldn't,  
I made it to the front door before she could leave out of it.

I slammed the door shut and said "No Spencer you are not running again."

She replied with "Emily would you please move."

I answered "No because you are in no state to drive and you are not walking in the dark by yourself." Spencer started walking  
in the direction of the kitchen with me again shouting her name trying to get her to stop.

I then said when we got to the kitchen "Spencer why can't you see what's right in front of you."

Spencer turned around with tears in her eyes and replied "Have you thought maybe I don't want."

I sighed and said "Spencer I know you want this, because no one is that happy on a Tuesday morning like you were."

Spencer replied with "Emily I just, I just can't." Spencer walked out of the kitchen before I could say anything.

* * *

I sighed and said "She can be so frustrating sometimes."

Melissa stepped forward and hugged me while asking "What was that about Em?"

I answered "I can't tell you, I promised her I wouldn't."

Melissa nodded and said "Maybe I should go talk to her."

I replied with "I don't think that such a good idea, she'll come around once she relies I'm right and it's just her being scared."

Aria then said "Emily do you want me to go talk to her."

I answered "If she doesn't want to talk or listen to me you are defiantly the last person she'll talk to, she needs to sort this one out  
by herself without me."

Melissa then said "But you two always figure stuff out together."

I sighed and replied "This time is different, the fact that she isn't listening to me proves she need to work it out by herself." I didn't  
want to say any of that I want to be there to help her but she needs space to find out what she really wants.

Melissa then asked "Dinner is ready do you want to get Spencer or shall i?"

I answered "Nah leave her, w I'll set a plate a side for her she needs all the thinking time she can get." Melissa nodded and walked off to  
go get her parents so we could all eat.

Hanna then asked me "Em is Spencer going to be okay?"

I replied with "I hope so Han, she just some space."

Aria asked "How do you know your right about all of what you two are talking about, you could be wrong?"

I looked up at Aria and saw I wasn't wrong and replied "Trust me this time I am not wrong and she just can't handle that right now."  
We all sat done to have Dinner without Spencer, I did as I said I set a plate a side for Spencer later.

* * *

During Dinner I knew that Mr H had told Mrs H because she kept looking at me with sadness in her eyes.

Mr H then asked "So how was everyone day?"

I replied with "Spencer and I told a teacher where to go."

Aria replied "Fine thank-you."

Hanna replied "It was alright thanks."

Melissa answered "It was good Dad thanks."

Mrs H then said "Emily what do you mean by you told a teacher where to go" I smiled and started to explain what happened in English  
and what Spencer told me she did; but I left out the part about the army.

Mr H said "That's my girl always sticking up for others." We all started to laugh until Mrs H glared at us all the laughter soon stopped.

I then said "I forgot to tell you Melissa and you two Aria and Hanna, when Spencer and I were sitting out of the class Jenna came by and  
told us that Toby coming down here tomorrow. She said he left straight when he could and is arriving tomorrow."

Mr H smiled and asked "That's wonderful, is he staying for the funeral?"

I replied with "Yeah that's kind of why his coming down."

Mr H nodded and said "You must be happy to see him again though."

I answered "Hell yeah am I, I've really missed him." We went into talking about anything and everything and once we had  
all finished, we all help clean up the table. Mr H and I were drying, Mrs H was washing, Melissa was putting the things we dried away  
and Hanna and Aria were cleaning up the table, we all made a pretty good team.  
It soon became time for Hanna and Aria to go home, so with hugs goodbye from me and some see you from the other, the two of them  
walked themselves out. The four of us went and sat down and watch TV not that anything good was on.


	54. Chapter 54

We had settled on watching something and when we finally had Spencer came walking in through the kitchen.

Mr H asked "Spencer are you alright?"

Spencer answered "I'm fine Dad."

I stood up from where I was sitting and said "Spence I kind of think you need to tell them."

Spencer replied "But I'm not ready."

I walked over to Spencer and said "They won't care and I can't keep lying or trying to lie to Melissa."

Spencer answered "I can't."

Mr H said "Honey you can tell us anything."

I add with "Spencer you need to do this for yourself more than anything else."

Spencer answered "Mum, Dad and Melissa I'm umm…gay."

I looked over at Spencer parents and watched as Mr H turned to Mrs H and said "Honey we must of done  
something right to have to gay daughters."

I laughed and Mrs H replied "Yeah Peter we must of."

Melissa stood up and walked over to Spencer and said "Spence it's okay you know this is very expecting family and who know  
you might find someone special like I have with Emily and we can go on date doubles" Melissa then hugged Spencer.

I laughed and said "She needs to tell them before that can happened."

Spencer glared at me and Melissa asked "Spence what does she mean?"

Spencer answered "I may have found that person but they are totally clueless."

Melissa smiled and said "Clueless as I was to Emily's feelings for me."

Mr H quickly said "Hey we were all clueless on that part."

I laughed and replied with "Yeah you were all pretty clueless."

* * *

Mr H then asked "Spencer who is it we might be able to help you with getting them?"

Spencer answered "If I tell you will you promise to act normal if you are around this person?"

Mrs H said "Of course Honey well will at least try."

Spencer nodded and said "The person I'm crushing on is Aria."

Melissa replied with "Never sure that one coming."

Mr H laughed and said "Yeah me neither, I kind of thought Hanna because I've always thought that girl was different."

I laughed and replied "Yeah Hanna is different but a different kind of different like special but I'm surprised you didn't see it Melissa  
because I would of proven this afternoon to Aria that I can make any girl weak at the knees but I didn't because I knew Spencer liked her."

Spencer asked "Is that true?"

I nodded and answered "Yeah because anyone can make Hanna go weak but Aria not so much."

Melissa then said "Your right Em I should have noticed then, I think I just got too much into the kiss."

I laughed and replied "I don't blame you babe."

Melissa smiled and said "Spence if there's anything you need us to help you with don't be afraid but right now I think we should all go to sleep."

I smiled and replied with "I agree with that statement, I think it's time for sleep" just like on cue Spencer yawned. Melissa walked the  
short distance to me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and Melissa wrapped her arms around my neck.

I smiled down at her and she said "I wish you could come sleep in my bed but you can't."

I replied with "I know I wish too but I would rather stay alive then dead. I could come tack you in and check for monster under the  
bed if you want."

Melissa giggled and said "I think I'll be fine but a few kisses will make me perfectly fine." I smiled and without a work I lean down and  
kiss Melissa passionately on the lips and she returns it. After a good few minutes of kissing Melissa broke away to go  
hug her mum, dad and Spencer.

* * *

When she finished doing that she came over to me and said "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I smiled and replied "If you're lucky."

Melissa answered with "I guess I will be lucky tomorrow."

I smiled and said "I guess you will be, I love you Melissa."

Melissa blushed and replied with "I love you too Emily" and with that Melissa walked out of the living room and out to the barn.

Spencer then asked "Are you two always going to be this sappy?"

I laughed and answered "I hope so and you're just jealous. Speaking of jealous Melissa was so jealous when I told her about Paige  
and I trying to be friends."

Spencer replied "Maybe I am maybe I'm not. I don't blame her I've been so jealous of you know who and I just want to struggling  
him every time I saw him.

I smiled and said "I would have just done it, goodnight Mr and Mrs H."

Spencer then said "Goodnight Mum and Dad."

They both smiled and Mrs H replied "Goodnight girls."

Mr H answered "Goodnight ladies." Spencer and I both walked upstairs and into her room, to get some much need sleep;  
it had been a long day and it was only three day into the week.

* * *

When we were both relaxing in the bed, I decided to say "Im sorry Spence for pushing you it just I want you to be happy and  
Aria to be happy and I think you will make her happy."

Spencer replied with "Its okay Emily I get that your heart was in the right place and I think your right, I need to stop being chicken and tell her."

I laughed and said "I knew I was right, so does this mean you'll tell her tomorrow?"

Spencer answered "I don't know when but I would prefer it to be after your dad's funeral just out of respect."

I smiled and said "I think my dad would understand if you did it before, he would won't you to be as happy as I do" Spencer was  
going to say something but phone went off.

She asked "Who's that?" I grabbed my phone and saw it was from Melissa.

I answered with "It from your sister" the text read.

-Melissa  
I forgot to say you look really, really sexy in that jersey of yours.

-Emily  
Why-Thank-You as do you in my swimming jumper.

-Melissa  
Your welcome and Thanks, I wish you were down here with me.

* * *

-Emily  
I do too, I forgot to ask you are you coming to my swim meet on Friday and are you coming to the funeral on Sunday?

-Melissa  
Yes to both of them, I take it we are not sitting next to each other at the funeral.

-Emily  
I wish we could but I think my mum wouldn't understand it and I'm not ready to deal with her yet. I hope you're not upset.

-Melissa  
I get it I do, it just going to be hard for me not to be there for you. I'm not upset with you it just sucks; I'll make Spencer sit next to  
you so she can be there when I cant.

-Emily  
Thanks for understanding, I would rather deal with whole town hating and talking about me than my mum.

-Melissa  
Oh yeah I get that defiantly, your mum used to always scare me.

-Emily  
LOL she used and still does scare me a bit.

* * *

-Melissa  
How long have you known about Spencer?

-Emily  
She told me last night she was even crying. Are you annoyed I didn't tell you?

-Melissa  
She cried? Why? And no I'm not I understand why she told you and not me and I understand you two have always been close, which is  
why its surprises me you never told her about your feelings for me.

-Emily  
Yeah she was, I don't know I think just realising it can be very scary trust me I know. Thanks for understanding,  
there were so many times I want to tell her. I just didn't want her to hate me and think I was some perv  
for her sister or I was just using her to get to you which I would never do.

-Melissa  
Yeah I guess so. Yeah I understand that Spence is very hard to communicate with but you seem to do it really well.

-Emily  
I think we just get each other, like were the same but we like different girls. Don't get me wrong I think Aria is cute but she not you.

-Melissa  
Yeah I think I've known that since you two first meet each other. A'ww that's sweet, but yeah Aria is cute but she not you either.

-Emily  
Your just a cutie!

* * *

-Melissa  
I know right, hey what are you doing next weekend?"

-Emily  
Nothing why?

-Melissa  
My family are going to the country club and I thought I could show off my new girlfriend.

-Emily  
Girlfriend, hey?

-Melissa  
Yeah girlfriend, so what do you say?

-Emily  
Sure but let me plan our next date please.

-Melissa  
Yay, if you have to.

-Emily  
I do have to, just like I do need to get some sleep; got to be up at 6am."

-Melissa  
Why 6?

-Emily  
I have stupid swim training."

-Melissa  
Oh okay well then I'll be up by 66 to drive you.

-Emily  
No you don't have to, Spencer said she can drive me because she also has to be at school then.

-Melissa  
Fine but only because I like my sleep.

-Emily  
Goodnight Melissa, I love you

-Melissa  
Goodnight Emily, I love you too.

After that I put my phone back on the cupboard and did a little talking with Spencer and we were both off to sleep. My dreams  
were about Melissa and Spencer's dreams were about Aria; it was a very peaceful night's sleep for the both of us.


	55. Chapter 55

(3 days later, Friday)

I woke up to the sound of a large alarm which meant it was time to get up and get to school for my last training before the swim met.  
To say I was nervous was understatement but I had no idea why I was nervous, my first was that it was because Melissa would be  
there to watch me and my second guess would be if I didn't swim good then the team would lose.

I hope out of bed and started getting dressed into my swimming suit and putting lose clothes over top. Mr H had talked to my mum and  
didn't really get much out of her but she was drinking less which was good but we avoided each other, I was either out running, at Spencer  
or up in my room.

Spencer was still contemplating telling Aria how she really felt and she almost did it but chicken out at the lasted second.

Paige and I were actually getting along really well, I've been helping her build up her biceps and she been keeping me focus of winning  
for the team on Friday.

Toby and I have been spending a bit of time together he actually got the rest of next week off, so him, Spencer and I can hang out together.  
I packed my swimming bag with two towels, my cap, my goggles, my competition swim suit and my clothes to wear during the day.

Today was half day of school after lunch we had one class and then you could stay to watch the met or go home most kids were staying to see  
if we would win; then Noel Kahn would throw these huge after parties win or lose he just like throwing parties. Melissa, Mr H, Mrs H, Hanna, Aria, Toby  
and Spencer were coming to watch me swim, I hadn't heard if Jenna or Mona would be there or not.

Once everything was pack I grabbed my keys, phone, IPod and earphones; I then head downstairs and out the door. I jumped into my car that  
was parked on the street did a U-turn and head towards school; I was listening to music trying to calm my nervous down.

* * *

When I arrived at school I parked my car in the school car parks, I noticed that Paige's and coaches car were both here. I quickly  
walked into the swimming pool area to see Paige sitting on the bleacher; she smiled when she saw me.  
I looked over at coaches office and the lights were on but I could tell if she was in there or not.

I walked over to Paige and said "Hey you ready for today?" Paige was swimming just before me so it depended on her on how big of a lead I got.

Paige replied "Yeah I am, are you though?"

I answered "I'm nervous but I think I'll get into the zone."

Paige asked "Nervous what do you have to be nervous about?"

I replied "Just the fact that if I don't swim well we lose."

Paige then said "You'll do fine, come on lets go get changed and practice our bit before the others get here." We walked to the change rooms together;  
I took my jumper and sweatpants off before grabbing my cap and goggles. When I had everything I need,  
I opened my locker and put my bags away in it and then closed it again.

I waited for Paige to be done and when she was we walked back out to the pool; I put my cap on and watched as Paige started lining up to dive.  
I stretched out my muscles while I watched Paige swim as fast as she could to the other side of the pool, when I was all stretched out I hopped  
onto the diving board and waited for Paige to get back.

When Paige was back enough I dived off like my life deepened on it which it might, I swam as fast as I could, sooner than I thought I was at the  
other the end I flip around and head back. I swam as fast as I could back and I knew I was going really fast because I was soon down the other  
end being pulled out by Paige.

Paige smiled and said "Easy up Fields we need you like that this afternoon."

I smiled and replied with "I wasn't going that fast."

I heard coach laughed and say "Paige is right Emily, go change and hit the weights you two; there's no need for you two too swim.  
But Emily swims like that later and will be putting another trophy in the cabinet and you'll have another medal around your neck."

I smiled and replied "Thanks coach, I hope so to."

Paige then said "I really would like another medal."

Coach laughed and then shouted "It's about time you girls got here, change and two warm-up laps done in 10 minutes please."

* * *

Paige helped me stand up and we walked with the other girls into the locker room, I opened my locker up and grabbed a towel and the sweats  
I was wearing when I got here. After getting changed Paige and I walked into the  
weights room together, Paige walked over to the weights while I walked over to the treadmill and do a few minutes on it; just to warm my body up.  
When my body was all warmed up I moved over to the pull up bar that was close to Paige so she could spot me just in case I fell off.

Well pulling myself up, I asked Paige "So is anyone special coming to see you swim tonight?"

Paige replied "Just my parents, what about you?"

I answered with "You could say I've got a cheer squad coming."

Paige asked "What do you mean?"

I replied with "Well I've got Hanna, Spencer and Aria coming. Toby said he would come, Spencer's sister Melissa and their parents are coming.  
But I'm not sure if Mona or Jenna are coming, Jenna might because Toby is."

Paige asked "What about your mum?"

I answered "Got no idea, I don't think she know I'm swimming today, she been a bit occupied."

I then said "The main reason I'm nervous is because Melissa is going to be watching me swim for the first time"

Paige asked "Why would she make you nervous?"

I replied with "We recently started dating."

I jumped down from the bar and Paige said "You and Spencer's sister hey, how long for?"

I replied "Nearly two weeks and Yes Spencers actually pretty cool with it, but my mum doesn't know so you can't tell her."

Paige smiled and said "Secrets safe with me" I walked and picked up two 2.5kg weights and started using them.

I then asked "So is there anyone you fancy?"

Paige laughed and said "Nah, well only the pool. That's all I'm focus on and getting a scholarship out of this place."

I smiled and replied "Yeah I understand that but there's nothing wrong with having a life Paige."

Paige nodded and said "I know I just want swimming to be my only thing right now."

I nodded and answered "Yeah okay, do you want me to spot you on the bar and then you can spot me?"

Paige replied "Just thing, just don't do that thing you do because mum arm hurt after that."

I laughed and said "Okay I won't." We both put our weights down and Paige went to slide under the bar while I put the weights on it.  
When she was ready we lift the bar together and Paige started to do 10 reps before stopping for a break and then starting another 10 reps.  
Once Paige had done 20 reps, we trade places but I put weight onto the bar, I slide under the bar and start pushing out my first 10 reps.

* * *

After an hour of working out Paige and I were both tired we decided to go shower up and get ready for class since it started in 20 minutes.  
After showering and getting dress, I waited for Paige and when she was done, we head to her locker.

When we got to her locker she did say "Rest up Fields the team needs you today."

I replied with "Right the team."

Paige laughed and said "See you later Fields."

I answered "See you McCullers." I walked away from Paige's locker and head to my locker. When I got to my locker I saw the girls were waiting for me,  
I smiled and pick up the pace.

When I got there I opened my locker and said "Hey girls."

They all replied with "Hey Em."

Spencer then said "Em, Melissa thought you might be wanting this" Spencer pulled an apple from behind her back.

I smiled and replied "Hell yeah I do, I didn't get to have breakfast this morning."

Spencer smiled and said "As usual but you don't have to thank me I just brought you can thank Melissa."

I answered with "Your sister is a goddess and yeah I'll be thanking her later." I grabbed my Science, Social Studies and Gym books  
before closing my locker.

Hanna then asked "Are you nervous for this afternoon?"

I replied "Yeah a bit but only because Melissa will be there" Spencer handed me the apple and we started walking towards science.

Spencer said "You'll do fine."

I smiled and replied "Yeah I know but if we lose everyone will pretty much hate me."

Hanna said "True but we'll still love you and you won't lose."

I laughed and answered "Thanks for the support Hanna."

* * *

When we got to the classroom, I said "You guys go get seats there's something I need to do" they all nodded their heads and went into the classroom.  
I dialled the number I had memorized and wait for them to pick up,

they did with a "Hello Rosewood flower shop, you may we help you."

I replied with "Hey I was wondering if you could send some flowers to my girlfriend today?"

The lady then said "Sure thing, what would like to give her."

I asked "Do you have any yellow roses?"

The lady replied "Yes we do, how many would you like?"

I answered with "14 yellow roses please."

The lady then said "Would you like anything written on a card?"

I replied "Yes please, can it say 'Babe I love you and you're perfect to me' and can you sighed it from Em."

The lady answered "Sure thing that can be done, now where would you like them sent?" I gave the lady the address and after talking about  
paying them and a goodbye and have a nice day we both hang up the phone.


	56. Chapter 56

When I waked into the classroom, I walked up to sit at the back with girls; when I sat down I start eating my apple.

Spencer asked "What was that about?"

I smiled and replied "Nothing."

Hanna said "Well you don't smile like that for nothing."

I replied with "Nothing, nothing happened."

Our science teacher Mrs Chang come over and said "Emily you can't eat that in here."

I answered "But I need to, you see I didn't have breakfast because I had to get to swim practice and if I don't eat this no I could  
like faint or something and won't be able to help the swim team get victory coursing as to fail no do you want that to happen,  
all because you didn't let me eat this apple now; and I will make sure people know it was your fault."

Mrs Chang rolled her eyes and said "Enough with the dramatics Emily, you can eat your apple" and with that Mrs Chang walked off.

Aria laughed and said "Drama queen much."

I replied with "Hey I am not Hanna's the drama queen" I soon got a slap in the arm from Hanna.

Spencer asked "So who did you have to ring?"

I replied "No one important and no it wasn't Melissa before you ask."

* * *

Hanna then said "Wow not calling Melissa are you feeling sick."

I laughed and answered "No, I just had someone else to call."

Aria asked "Like whom?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Just a shop of some sorts."

Spencer asked "What do they sell?"

I replied with "Flowers."

Hanna then said "OMG you got Melissa flowers didn't you?"

I smiled and replied "They might have been for her, I just hope she likes them."

Spencer asked "What did you get her?"

I answered "14 yellow roses."

Aria said "A'ww you're so sweet."

Spencer then said "Those are Melissa favourite, but how did you know that?"

I replied with "I was very sneaky 13 years old."

Hanna said "No you weren't."

I laughed and replied "Yes I was, when it came to finding anything out about Melissa I was all ago. You were all just very blind,  
probably from the fact I was dating Ali but that beside the point."

Aria asked "You mean you were dating Ali even though you liked someone else?"

I answered "Yep because I never thought Melissa and I would be together so I settled for second best and then Maya came along  
and then they both left."

Spencer said "How did we not notice this."

I laughed and replied "Probably from the fact Melissa was well Melissa and I was dating someone else."

Aria nodded and asked "How did you find out yellow roses were Melissa favourite."

I answered with "We were all at Spencer's I was dating Ali at the time and I went to get a glass of water, when I saw Ian giving  
Melissa some and then kiss her which totally crushed me."

Spencer then said "I remember that you left all of sudden and I had no idea why, I guess know I do."

Aria said "Why did you date still though and not just tell Melissa."

I replied "Are you kidding and have her think I was just her kid sister friend making a joke."

Hanna asked "How come you didn't tell us?"

I answered "I want to tell Spencer so many time but I kept thinking of the bad outcomes and chickened out." We went into talk  
more until the teacher told us to be quiet and started teaching us.

* * *

After a boring science, social studies and Gym lesson it was finally lunch which made me a little nervous to know I was under two  
hours away to a really important moment. I was walking to our lunch table by myself with my health lunch, when a guy bump into me.

He turned around and said "I'm so sorry are you okay?" We dropped down to pick up our stuff.

I replied with "I'm fine, how about you?"

He answered "I'm all good. I should have been watching where I was going, this school you can get lost in it."

We both stood back up and I asked him "Are you new?"

He answered "Yeah I just moved here from California."

I nodded and said "Bench kid like you this must be a huge change."

He replied with "Yes it is a huge change; anyway I'm Caleb, Caleb Rivers."

I smiled and said "I'm Emily, Emily Fields. It's nice to meet you Caleb."

He nodded and replied "Same too you Emily."

I then asked him "What are you trying to find?"

He answered with "The cafeteria?"

I nodded and said "I can show you if you want, then you can come sit with me and my friends."

I looked of relief come over his face and he replied with "That would be amazing, thank-you." He started following me to the cafeteria.

He then asked me "I've been hearing todays a half day why is that?"

I answered "It is, the girl rosewood sharks have a swim met today and it's a pretty huge deal."

He nodded and said "Nice, do you know anyone on the team?"

I laughed and replied "Well since I'm on the team I think I might know a few people."

I watched as his face went bright red, he then said "I am so sorry, but that's call I might stick around and watch."

I smiled and answered "It's alright and you better everyone thinks I am going to win."

He then asked "What don't you think you will win?"

I replied "I think I will I'm just really nervous" we got to the cafeteria and I continued "Well Caleb here we are."

He looked around and said "That didn't take long, thanks."

I replied with "No problems, I'll wait at the end of the line for you."

He nodded and said "I'll try not to take too long." I walked down to the other end and he walked into the line, I don't know yet but I  
think I'm going to get along with this guy.

* * *

As Caleb said he tried not to take too long about 5 minutes he came out of the line and walked over to me.

I asked "What did you get?"

He answered "Two apples and an apple juice."

I smiled and said "Nice something tells me you like apples."

He smiled as well and replied "Maybe, do you want a piggy-back ride and you can direct me to where your friends table is?"

I laughed and asked "Will you be able to carry me and your stuff?"

He replied with "Yeah I will be" I smiled and nodded my head, I slowly climbed onto him and he put his hand on my legs.

I then said "Mash, I say mash" Caleb laughed and he was off like flash and I giving him direction to where my friends table was. When we  
came close to the table, I pointed to the table and he nodded his head.

I then said "If my friends give you the 3rd degree its only because they care about me."

Caleb replied "Should I be scared."

I laughed and said "I'll protect you if I have to."

He nodded and asked "Hey who's the cute blonde?"

I replied with "Oh Hanna, that's Hanna. Does someone like what they see?"

He laughed and said "Maybe." He dropped me off onto the ground and we both walked over to the table.

* * *

I then said "Hey girls, this is Caleb he rudely bumped into me" I brusted out laughing because the look on Caleb's face was priceless."

Caleb replied with "You suck, Hey girls" Caleb went and sat over next to Hanna while I sat next to Spencer.

Hanna then said "Hey I'm Hanna."

Aria said "Hey I'm Aria."

Spencer said "I'm Spencer."

Caleb nodded and asked "What were you girls talking about?"

Aria replied "We were discussing where to sit to in the bleachers."

I nodded and said "I don't mind as long as you don't distract me."

Caleb asked "Why can't they distract you?"

I answered "Because I get full into the zone and when I get out of the zone for even a second, I lose focus and lose."

Caleb nodded; Hanna then asked "So Caleb are you going to come to the met?"

He replied with "I was thinking about it."

I asked Spencer "Spence are your parent still alright with us sleeping over tonight?"

Spencer answered "Like Melissa would let them say no but yes you all are as long as you sleep in my room."

Caleb asked "Who's Melissa?"

Aria answered "Spencer's sister."

Caleb nodded and said "Why would Emily go to Melissa room though?"

I laughed and replied "I'm dating her, but tell anyone and I will kill you."

Aria then asked "Em are you nervous?"

I replied "Maybe, how did you know?"

She answered "I can feel your foot tapping from here."

I smiled and said "I can't help it." We all continued talking until the lunch bell went signalling for us all to go to our class, we  
all said our goodbyes and head in different direction to our lockers.


	57. Chapter 57

I heard it, I heard the bell go it was time for me to shine, time to show the world what I'm made of and for the first time without my dad being here  
or being able to watch it on video. I was already in my swimming stuff and in the locker rooms looking  
into my locker, being part of the swim team we were a loud to leave classes early. I took a deep breath before standing up and closing my locker,  
I turned around and looked at everyone getting ready; some freshmen who hadn't swum in a met looked really nervous.

I then said "Girls listen up for a minute" everyone turned and looked at me and I continued with "Some of you may know some might not  
but I lost my dad this week, so I want to dedicated this race this met to him. I know most  
of you might him and understand why it hurts me to lose him. We need to be focus, we need to be good, we need to bring everything  
coach has taught us and we need to support each other. I know Paige and I haven't been the best of friends but we  
are going to try, we need to win this one girl and if we do we all get a medal and another trophy to put in our cabinet. Remember everything coach  
has taught us and well shall win, so let's go Sharks now is not the time to be afraid of the water." The girls all clapped their hands after  
my speech and went back to getting ready.

Paige walked over to me and said "Good speech, let's do this one for your dad" Paige and I bumped fists before wishing each other luck.  
I grabbed my rain coat jacket we have to wear if we aren't swimming yet and put it on; I then grabbed my IPod and earphones and put  
them into my pockets.

When everyone was ready coach got us into a circle and said "Remember what Emily said we have to do this one for Mr Fields, I know in  
my heart he is here and watching all of us. We have trained hard, we have trained every early in the morning and you have all put up with  
my screaming at you; let's go out there and win but most of all have fun."

We all put out hands into a circle and yelled out "Sharks!" With a few pats on the back here and there, it was finally time for us to go out and  
face the music. We are versing a team from Pittsburgh and they were Red coloured stuff where as we wear blue coloured stuff.  
We walked out all holding goggles and our caps, I looked up into the stands to see Melissa, Spencer, Toby, Aria, Hanna, Caleb, Jenna, Mona and  
Mr and Mrs H all sitting next to each other but I could see my mum anywhere; I sighed but didn't let it distracted me.  
Our principal did some talking and tell all the watchers who was swimming when and my names was read out last.

* * *

The first girls for both team got up onto the diving board and our principal counted down from 3 and they were off and swimming.  
I wasn't focusing on the race; I slowed my breath right down, listen to my music and looked straight ahead of me.  
I saw the freshmen get up onto the diving bored but the other team was already onto their second diver and ours just jumped in.  
I watched on as the other team was just in the lead, four more girls had been and gone and it wasn't long until it was Paige and then it would be me.

My heart started beating really fast because it knew it was long until my turn and I did my best to try and calm it, I watched as Paige climbed up  
onto the dive board and off she dived into the water.  
I took my earphones out and took of my raincoat jacket thing and placed it on the chair, I walked over to the diving board; I placed my cap on and  
saw Paige was just turning now.  
I looked up to the bleachers when I heard a really big cheer and I knew it was my cheer squad; I went back to focusing. I placed my goggles on  
and slowly stood up onto the diving board, Paige I had gain a bit of speed because the other team's diver was also waiting on the board.

I then brought my right hand up to my lips and kissed my index finger and my middle finger and pushed them up to there as if I was giving my dad a kiss.  
I then noticed the other girl dive in and saw Paige was almost there, I waited and two seconds and I dived in. I swam as fast as I could, I was thinking  
off my dad thinking he was at the other end. I noticed that I was closing to feet, then knees, then stomach and then I had flipped because there was a wall.

I turned around and literally tried walking on water, I just swam and swam; I sure I had past some arm and was right next to her. I could hear the crowd  
cheering they were that loud, I swam and swam; until my fingers hit the wall and I was pulled out of the water by my teammates and I notice blue was  
being waved, I had won, I won. I was pulled into several hugs from different teammates, we all were beaming, we had won and it always felt amazing.

I looked up to the roof and smiled at it, I was imaging my dad up there smiling down at me from doing a good job. Both teams went to their change room  
to get dried and changed so they could do presentation. Our team was so excited all the way into the change room, we all shouting out our favourite bits,  
I head a few girls saying they liked my kiss of the fingers.

Coach came in and said "Girls I am very proud of you, this one is the best one of the year because you all really did work as a team and Emily you  
broke your record today."

I was shocked and asked "Really? I didn't think I swam that fast."

Coach replied "Well you did, you shaved 5 seconds of your record." We all dried up and got changed, changed into my rosewood sharks shirt and  
jacket and some sweatpants.

* * *

We all walked out of the change room in sweats and we all had really soaked hair but I didn't mind; it was well worth it.  
There was a huge cheer going on in the crowd and I could hear my friend cheering. I looked up at Melissa and she almost look like she was  
dying to run and give me a hug but couldn't. Both team stood next to each other as our principal tried to get everyone to quieten down.

When everyone did, the principal said "What an event we have had, the first award we are giving out is MVP, this person is well respected,  
she beat her own record today, she is a team player and I have heard she is normally always the first one in the pool.  
The award of MVP goes to Emily Fields." I wasn't surprised it was going to me and when my name was shouted out and huge roar was  
let out and all my team mates clapped. I walked up to the principal shook his hand, he put the medal around my neck and he told me to say something.

I smiled at the crowed and said "Umm…Thanks to the opponents without you we couldn't swim. Thank-you to you all for coming and cheering  
without your support it would get really quite in here, you were so loud I could hear you under the water. Umm…Thanks to all my team mates  
for being well you. Thanks to the coach and my dad for teaching me everything I know."  
I looked up the roof and continued with "This one is for you dad." I was applauded and walked off kissing my medal.

Our principal then called our name one by one in the order we swam in to go up and get our medals, because Paige and I were co-captains and  
swam last we waited next to our principal. He presented our coach with her medal and then he told random people to bring out the trophy.

He then said "It's my pleasure to give this trophy to the SHARKS!" He hand it to Paige and I who held it up and the crowd roared and  
the team run up to the stage to celebrate with Paige and I.

* * *

Everyone had started to leave to go to Noel Kahn's after party, I looked up to see my friends were all still waiting for me.

I heard Paige ask "Hey are you coming? Because if it wasn't for you we would of losted."

I smiled and replied "I've got my own party to go to and we would not have you would have done perfectly in anchor as well."

Paige nodded and said "I actually I think I like the place I got today because I get to show more me and I don't get much blame if  
the team loses; so it's all yours."

I laughed and replied with "Thanks Paige, now drink respond able and no drunken phone calls to me I need my sleep."

Paige laughed and said "I will keep it to a minimal, bye Emily" we hugged each other before she walked off into the flow of the crowd.  
I ran up the bleacher to where my cheer squad was and as brought into a massive group hug.

Mona then said "Good job Emily but I'm going to go to the party." We all said our goodbyes to her us she left.

Jenna said "Emily you were amazing" she hugged me and I hugged back.

Caleb then said "Your like squirtle, good job" I laughed as he messed up my hair.

Toby said "Congrates on MVP Emily" we both smiled and hugged each other for a while.

Arian and Hanna said at the same time "Emily, Emily, Emily" I laughed and tackled both of them into a hug.

Mr and Mrs H said "Good job Emily I'm proud of you."

Spencer "Nice one Em, told you would win" I smiled and hugged Emily; I looked around to see everyone had disappeared.

Melissa then said "I'm proud of you Emily and thanks for the flowers, I loved them!"

I smiled and replied "Your welcome babe" after one last check I lean up and kiss Melissa fully on the lips.

When we pulled apart Mr H said "Let's go get this after party started." We had to say goodbyes to Caleb, Jenna and Toby  
because they all had to be somewhere and couldn't come; so it just left Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Mrs H & Mr H and Melissa. Because Melissa  
got a ride with her parents she decided to let me drive her back to her place.

* * *

A/N: I don't think at swim met you do awards but I was imaging they do, I hope you enjoyed ~KJ


	58. Chapter 58

When I arrived at the Hasting house, I saw that everyone else was here already I breathed in and sighed it out.

Melissa asked "What's wrong?"

I answered with "I wish my mum was there or here for that matter."

Melissa replied "I know Em, I wish she was here to and that I didn't have to see the pain in your eyes."

I asked "You see pain in my eyes?"

Melissa nodded and said "I wished I didn't but I do."

I replied with "I'm sorry you have to see it."

Melissa answered "Its okay, I don't see it all the time only when you're thinking and are sad."

I smiled and said "I was only fast today because I was imaging my dad at the other end of the pool, all I want was one last hug  
but I will never get that."

Melissa replied "Oh Em, it's going be alright you will come through this I know you will because you're strong."

I smiled and said "Yeah thanks, we should probably go in" Melissa and I both hopped out of the car and hand in hand we went  
around to the back gate; since the party is in the backyard.

* * *

We into the backyard and I saw Mr H manning the grill and the girls were helping Mrs H setting up the table and chairs; then they were  
going to make salads.

I then heard Mr H say "Emily come here and help me with the grill."

I smiled and said "Be over in a second Mr H" he nodded his head and went back to watching it.

I turned to Melissa and said "I want you to have something" I pulled my MVP medal from around my neck and placed it on Melissa.

Melissa replied with "I can't take this from you."

I then said "You can and you are, when you look at this medal I want you to remember this day and even if we break up I want you to keep it  
forever and ever because then you will always have a piece of me."

Melissa smiled and replied "I will always have you and a piece of you and that is your heart."

I leaned down and said "That's fine by me" I leaned down and placed a peck on Melissa lips before walking over to Mr H.

* * *

Melissa P.O.V

I watched as Emily walked over to help my dad with cooking, I picked up the medal and read what it said 'Emily Fields MVP' I smiled at the  
thought of Emily wanting me to have this.

I then heard Spencer say "Hey Melissa do you want to help us?"

I replied with "Sure thing Spence." I walked inside with Spencer where I found Mum and Aria making a normal salad, Hanna was acting like  
she was doing something and Spencer looked like she would faint soon.

Mum asked "Melissa can you take over here, so I can find Hanna something to do."

Hanna replied with "I am supervising."

I laughed and said "Sure thing mum" I walked over to where mum was standing and started cutting some carrots.

Aria then asked "What's that Melissa?" I saw she was pointing to the medal.

I answered with "Its Emily MVP medal she gave it to me."

Spencer said "That was sweet of her."

I replied "Yeah that's what I thought." Aria and I finished making the salad and she carried it out to the table, while I cleaned up the scraps.  
When the scraps were all cleaned out I walked outside and over to where Dad and Emily were.

I then asked "What are you two having to drink?"

Dad replied with "There's bottle of Champaign in the fridge Melissa just grab that and glasses for everyone."

Emily asked "Are you sure because I was fine with water?"

Dad answered "Of course I am sure and water to celebrate."

I laughed and said "Trust me dad, she weird when it comes to celebrating. When she found out she got anchor she thought a jog was a celebration."

Dad then said "Oh dear god how is that celebrating."

Emily smiled and replied with "I don't know but I'll just stick with water not really in the Champaign mode."

Dad said "If you must, 6 Champaign Melissa and a water." I nodded and walked back into the kitchen, to grab the Champaign and the glasses.  
I think I knew why Emily wasn't drinking but I didn't want to say anything in case it brought up something, which can be brought up later in private.

* * *

After another half an hour all the meat and veggie burgers had been cooked and everyone was starving. We sat down to eat,  
I sat next to Emily, who sat next to Spencer, who sat next to Aria, who sat next to Hanna, who sat next to Mum and Dad she in between  
Mum and I. We all started filling our plates and pasting things around.

Hanna then asked "Emily what was Paige talking to you about after the race?"

Emily swallowed her food before saying "She was telling me she was happy with her places today and that anchor was all mine."

Dad said "Really a toast to Emily" everyone raised their glasses and we all said "to Emily" at the same time and clinked glasses. We all started  
eating again with conversation going back and forward; with laughter in between it all. It wasn't long until we were all stuffed and couldn't eat anymore.

Emily then said "I'll started cleaning up" Emily didn't let anyone stop her she just started clean up; and soon everyone joined in.

* * *

When the clean-up and dishes were done Spencer said "Anyone up for a movie." All said alright expect for Dad and Mum they said they had some  
work to do.

Hanna asked "Can we watch Mean Girls please." We all groaned but agreed because we couldn't think of anything else.  
Emily and I lay together on the couch she was laying on me while I wrapped my arms around her and held her; the others got comfy around her.  
I watched as Emily took of her medal and placed it on the table; she then snuggled closer into me.  
We all started getting into the movie and I didn't notice that Emily had fallen asleep.

It was only when Spencer turn to Emily to say something when she said "Hey Emily fell asleep." I looked down to see that was in fact the truth.

I smiled and replied "Just let her sleep, I think she needs it."

Hanna nodded and said "It's been a pretty hard week for her."

I replied without thing "You have no idea." They all turned back to watch the movie while I kept my eyes on Emily, she looked so peaceful  
and harmless; I found it cute. I didn't need any movie I could just watch Emily sleep all day and that would keep me entertained.


	59. Chapter 59

Emily P.O.V

_I felt like I was awake but I knew it was dream, I was dreaming. I looked ahead of me and I saw him; I saw my dad. He was smiling at me and  
I smiled back at him; I then tried running towards him. I couldn't, which scared and annoyed me. My dad then started walking towards me._

He then said "Emmy I want you to know I'm very proud of you and I loved you very much; never forget me Emmy."

I replied with "I would never forget you dad." I want to reach out and hug him but I couldn't and that made me started to cry.

He put his hand to my check and said "Don't cry Emmy, be brave for yourself and be brave for your mum. I know what she done  
but she still needs you Emmy."

I smiled and answered "I will dad but it won't be easy, why can't I hug you?"

He replied "Because this is a dream you can't feel in dreams but I can."

I then said "I wish I could have gotten one last hug from you."

He replied with "I wish you would have to but I'm in a better place now and you need to accept I'm not coming back and you can't keep  
getting angry at that." 

* * *

I was having a lovely time in the dream but I soon woke up to reality, I was looking up at the ceiling and then Melissa head was in front of me.

I heard her say "Looks like someone woke up."

I smiled and asked "How long was I asleep for?"

Melissa replied "About 45 minutes, Mean Girls is almost finished." I nodded my head and slowly started to sit up. That dream felt so real  
I wish it was real but it wasn't, it was just me dreaming.

I then said "I am umm…need water." I stood up from the couch and head out to the kitchen. When I got the kitchen,  
I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and put it on the bench; I then walked to the fridge and grabbed the jug of water. I pour myself a glass  
of water and took a few sips of it. That dream felt really I almost believed it was really stupid me.

Melissa came walking in and asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "Yeah fine."

Melissa nodded and said "If you say."

I then blurted out "I had a dream about my dad and it felt so real."

Melissa turned and looked at me, then said "Oh Emily its okay to have dream about the people we miss." I nodded my head; Melissa walked over  
to me and pulled me into a hug.

I then said into her shoulder "I just want him back so much."

Melissa replied "I know you do Em but I can't bring him back no one can." We stayed standing like that for a few good minutes but it felt like hours.

Melissa then asked "Why didn't you want to drink today Emily?"

I answered with "I can't look at alcohol the same without thinking of my mum."

Melissa said "I thought that was your reason but that won't happen to you."

I replied with "I know, just right now I can't. I'm going to go for a jog tells the girls I'll back later."

I asked "Can I come with"

Emily answered "I would love that I really would, I just want sometime to clear my head." I heard Melissa let out a sigh before she  
nodded her head meaning she understood, I smiled down at her and leaned down quickly to peck her on the lips. I then walked out of the kitchen  
side door, out the backyard gate and head in any direction my feet wanted to go.

* * *

Spencer P.O.V

I watched as Emily sat up and then walked out of the living room saying she need a drink; a few minutes later I watched as my sister stood up  
to follow her. I went back to focusing on the movie but it wasn't long before it was finishing, Melissa came back in but there was no sign of Emily.

Hanna notice and asked "Melissa where's Emily?"

Melissa answered "She went for a jog; she said she would be back we she could."

I asked "You didn't go with her?"

Melissa replied with "I want to but she want to clear her head."

Aria then asked "Do you know anything in particular?"

Melissa then said "It could be one or two things, I'm going to go take a shower out in the barn" we all nodded our heads and let her go.

Hanna said "I think there's something there not telling us."

Aria nodded and asked "What do you think it is?"

I replied with "It has to be something huge, Emily normally tells me everything." Hanna went to say something but her phone went off with a text,  
Hanna grabbed her phone and read it.

Hanna then said "Damm it."

Aria asked "What's up?"

Hanna replied "My mum needs me to help her with something at home" my eyes nearly fell out of my head; if Hanna left I would be left alone with Aria.

Aria asked "Is it important?"

Hanna answered "Yeah she said it was" Hanna started standing up while saying "I'm not sure if I'll be able to come back or not." She hugged both  
Aria and I before letting herself out and all I could think was 'crap.'


	60. Chapter 60

I looked over at Aria who was starring off into space, she looked so beautiful and she could and probably will always take my breath away.

I then said "So little Oreo what do you want to do?"

Aria looked and me and asked "Oreo?"

I laughed and said "It sounded alright to me, what do you want to do?"

Aria replied "I'm not fussed." I smiled; I sat up on my knees and crawled over to Aria. When I got to Aria I tackled her to the ground and  
start tickling her rips area; and out came the most amazing sound every Aria's laugh.

Aria started shouting "Stop, stop." I stopped and looked down at her and she looked up at me, I had her arms pinned down and I was literally  
sitting on top of her. She smiled up at me, so I smiled down at her.

I then asked "What are you thinking about?"

Aria replied "About how much I want you to kiss me right now."

I smiled and said "It's like you read my mind" I lifted my left hand up to her face and removed a piece of her hair.

I then said "You are so beautiful." I then slowly leaned down and captured her lips with mine and the best thing happened she kissed back.

I pulled back and Aria had a pretty big smile on her face, I then said "I think we should talk but up in my room; never know who's going to walk in."

Aria nodded and replied "Sure" I pulled myself off of her and then offered her hand up, which she took; when we were both standing we head  
upstairs to my room.

* * *

When we walked into my room Aria walked over and sat down on my bed, I then shut the door and walked over to sit in front of Aria.

We smiled at each other, Aria then said "So."

I replied with "So."

Aria said "I liked the kiss."

I replied "I did too, what are you feeling inside?"

Aria answered with "Like this crazy but I could care less about that. Are you gay?"

I replied with "Yes but I only just figured that out. Are you umm…gay?"

Aria answered "Me? No I don't think so but I'm thinking Bisexual is what I am."

I nodded my head and said "Cool."

Aria smiled and asked "Spencer do you like, like me?"

I answered with "Yes but do you?"

Aria replied "I don't know, I just broke up with Ezra but I do know I liked kissing you."

I smiled and said "I liked kissing you too."

Aria replied with "I understand now why all of a sudden you hate Mr Fitz."

I shrugged and said "He was never right for you Aria, I just didn't want to say that but I didn't want you to get your heart broken either."

Aria nodded and answered "I know that now and I know you didn't want me to get hurt."

I then asked "So where do we go from here?"

Aria replied "I don't know normally I would say I need time but something in my head is telling me this is right and I feel like this where I belong."

I then asked "So?"

Aria said "So I want to give it ago, you and me and I don't care who knows." I was about to say something, when I heard the door open and  
Emily was standing there with huge smile on her face.

* * *

She then said "I'm so glad you said that Aria or I was going to come slap some sense into you."

I laughed and Aria asked "Wait you knew she liked me?"

I answered with "Well if Emily tells me everything, then I'm bond to tell her everything. Emily I thought you were on a jog?"

Emily replied "I was but I came back to talk to Melissa but I come through the front door think Hanna was still here but what do I find,  
you two kissing on the floor; nice moves Spencer."

I laughed and Aria "Said that doesn't explained what you're doing up here?"

Emily answered "I saw you two kissing and wait about a minute and then walked upstairs and heard your whole conversation."

I walked over to Emily and slapped her shoulder lightly though and said "That's for ears dropping."

Emily laughed and replied "You're the one who kissed her, so are you two going to actually date?"

Aria walked over and said "Yeah I think so, I mean this feels so much more right than it ever did with Ezra."

Emily answered "Of course it does, you two are meant to be together; it just makes sense."

I replied with "I know, so Oreo does this make up for Emily and I being so rude to Mr Fitz even if he did deserve it?"

Emily asked "Oreo?"

I answered "Shut up, so Aria?"

Aria answered with "Yeah I think it does, hey Emily is this what you meant when you said double dating?"

Emily replied with "Yeah it was actually." The three of us went back into my room and sat and talked about how we were going to  
tell everyone and break the news to Hanna that she was the only single and straight person in the group; I think you can call Hanna straight.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the chapter and I did Spencer and Aria getting together good, if not sorry. If you want you can tell me what you thought and if there's anything you would like either couple to do, just review if not you don't have to. I'm still not sure if I should have Hanna and Caleb together, if you have any thought just tell me ~KJ


	61. Chapter 61

Emily P.O.V

We were all sitting in Spencer's room, when my phone went off with a text I grabbed my phone from my pocket and open it to see it  
was from Melissa; and it said.

-Melissa  
I know your back from your run, you can't stop avoiding me.

-Emily  
I'm not avoiding you.

-Melissa  
I'm not stupid Emily, I know you are.

-Emily  
I know you're not stupid but I'm just hanging with Spencer and Aria, we both knew I had to spend time with both of you. I am  
not avoiding you.

-Melissa  
Then why didn't you let me on your run with?

-Emily  
I just had to think about stuff.

-Melissa  
Like what?

-Emily  
Just some stuff, me stuff.

-Melissa  
And did you work through it?"

-Emily  
Some of it yes, most of it no.

-Melissa  
Well I hope your okay.

-Emily  
I could do with a hug from you."

-Melissa  
Okay, I'll be up in a minute.

* * *

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, I really didn't want to tell Melissa what I was trying to work out because I know  
she not going to like it.

Spencer then asked "Are you okay?"

I answered with "Yeah I'm alright, Melisa coming up here."

Aria then said "Do you want to tell her now Spencer."

I quickly said "Can you because I'm keeping something huge from her and I'm not telling her at least till Monday."

Spencer replied "It's up to you Aria, what are you keeping from her?"

I answered "Something that will affect her a lot."

Aria then said "Let's tell her" I smiled at them in relief because Melissa wasn't going to be happy but I had to do it, I had to keep it from her  
so I could make my own mind up.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its short, the next one is going to be longer I hope :) ~KJ


	62. Chapter 62

(Sunday Morning)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I wish I wasn't hearing, I wish this day just pasted straight past me and I didn't have to get up  
and dress in the clothes Hanna pick out. Hanna asked if she could pick out what everyone was wearing expect my mum,  
who had managed to stay sober last night just for today. I had asked mum last night if I could have dad's dog tags and she said that I could and  
I was going to wearing them today.

Spencer and Aria pretty much came out straight away to everyone and no one reacted badly, well I think Mr Fitz want to but didn't because  
of wanting to stay a teacher. I hopped out of bed with a sigh and let my body go into overdrive, I had shower, got dressed,  
put the dog tags on me and looked at myself in the mirror. The dog tags look like they belong there, which I smile at; I then thought if my dad  
would think I would think I looked good in them. I had to do a speech today for mum and I, it was  
going to be a speech I'll never forget and I hope no one else does.

I then heard a knock on the door; I quietly shouted "Come in."

I watch from my mirror as mum came in, she smiled and said "You look beautiful honey" I had to acted around mum like nothing had  
happened like she hadn't hit because of course she didn't remember.

I smiled and replied "Thank-you so do you mum."

She sighed and asked "Are you ready to go?"

I answered "Yeah just need to grab my phone and car keys" for safety I was going to drive both of us to the church.

I walked over to my cupboard and picked up my car keys and phone and then said "I'm ready." We walked out of my room, down the stairs  
out the front door, we were walking over to my car when I heard someone shout my name; I turned around to see Toby was walking over to us.

He smiled and said "Hey, are you doing okay?"

I replied with "Meh, hey do me a favour if I start crying in my speech can you come take over."

Toby answered "Sure thing, do you want me to drive you?"

I replied "Don't you need to drive Jenna and your parents."

Toby said "They kind of told me to get my ass over here to do it, they were disappoint I hadn't offered yet."

I smiled and answered "Sure I don't really feel like driving" I hand him the key and jump into the backseat as he got into the front seat.

* * *

I was standing there shaking people's hands and thanking them for their sorry and hope we were doing alright. It wasn't long until  
Mum and I were walking down the ale but for the wrong reason, I saw Spencer, Aria, Hanna and  
Toby were all sitting in the first row and that Melissa and her parents were behind them lightly talking. Mum went and sat on the other side  
where the McCullers were, I didn't question it I just went and sat next to Spencer and the others.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Melissa hand was there I smiled up at her, I just wish she could sit with us. It was long  
before the minister was asking for me to come and speak on my mothers and my behalf; I stood up from where I was sitting and walked up the microphone.  
I looked out to all of the people watching and waiting for me to speak or doing something; it had actually been a pretty good turnout.

I smiled and said "My father, Wayne Fields was a good guy, he was a solider. I look back of the memories of him and I, whenever he would get  
back from a tour we would talk for hours on end about what he had gone through; it drove mum crazy.  
He was good at his job and pretty much anything he did but to me he was my father or as a kid he was my super dad; able to take on anything;  
but that was him, he would challenge anything.

I loved telling him about my swim competitions he was always so proud of me and I know he still is, I hate swimming yesterday with knowing  
he wasn't there which hurt; but I think in my heart he was there. My dad taught me so much and I will send the rest of my life trying to make him proud.  
A dad, a husband, a solider and a superhero; he was all those things and I will never ever forget you dad." I lift up his dog tags and lightly kissed  
them before looking up at the roof for a few seconds; before walking back to my seat.

* * *

I was at the grave where my dad coffin was being lowered, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Toby, Melissa and I all picked up some dirt from the ground, wait for the coffin to be all the way down. When it was we all stood back up and realised the dirt into the ground.

I said to myself "Love you dad" I stood there just staring straight ahead I was trying not to cry, I want to be strong for my mum. I was watching  
from a far with Toby as my mum had some word with him by herself. The funeral had finished about 10 minutes ago and some  
close friends were heading back to the Hastings house because they had offered to have a small gathering there.

About 5 minutes later mum came walking over to us and said "I don't think I'm up to going to the gathering, but you two can go and  
thank the Hastings for me." We didn't say anything we just walked over to the car, Toby drove as to my house first and dropped mum of; she  
told us to have fun and I told that I was going to stay at Spencer's tonight.

I hopped into the front seat after mum had gotten out, Toby then asked "So how are you?"

I answered "I'm alright thanks."

Toby then said "I've notice you've been sleeping a lot at the Hastings."

I nodded and replied with "Yeah I have been, mum and I aren't really getting along at the moment not that she knows."

Toby asked "What do you mean?"

I answered "Since mum found out about dad, she been drinking a lot."

Toby then said "Oh Emily I'm so sorry, I hate that I'm not around to help and protect you."

I replied "Its fine Tobs, I have a lot of people here to help me." We spent the rest of the drive to the Hastings talking here and there but it was  
mostly silence because we didn't need to talk.

* * *

When we arrived at the house I saw that Melissa was standing out the front waiting for us and that just made me smile; Melissa walked over  
to my door and open it up for me and helped me out.

Melissa asked "Where's your mum? You didn't leave her behind?"

I answered "No she wasn't up for coming" Melissa wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist and I pulled her  
in for a hug, we stood hugging for minutes.

I pulled away and said "We should probably go in before they think I got lost or something."

Melissa giggled and replied "You get lost coming here; yeah right you've spent too much time here for that." The three of us walked into the  
house together, Melissa and Toby left to go somewhere else while I made my way around saying hellos and having short  
conversation with people I didn't really want to but did anyway; a lot of people were asking where my mum was and I lied to most of them.  
I finally made it over to Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Toby, Jenna, Melissa and Mr & Mrs H.

I smiled and said "Hey guys, Mr & Mrs H thank-you for doing this from both mum and I."

They smiled and replied "It was our pleasure."

Melissa asked "Emily do you want something to drink or eat?"

I answered "No thank-you."

Jenna then said "Emily that speech you made was really sweet, I knew you were close with your dad but I didn't know you were that close" everyone  
nodded their heads.

Spencer smiled and said "Yeah ever since I met Emily she always wants to be like her dad" I smiled and starched the back of my neck.

Toby nodded and replied "Yeah same here."

I smiled and said "I'm going to go get a drink" I walked away from them and over to the kitchen bench where I pick  
up a glass and started pouring myself a glass of water. I took a few sips of my water while breathing, it was hard not being able to talk to them  
about this but they wouldn't understand.

* * *

Someone then said "Tough isn't it?"

I looked down and saw that Paige was standing there I smiled and replied "Oh you know, just so many people all here and want to talk to  
me and not having a clue what to say."

Paige then asked "Is Emily Fields saying she doesn't like the attention."

I laughed and answered "It happens every so often."

Paige smiled and said "I guess I'm never around when that happens."

I nodded and replied "I'm surprise Spencer let you in."

Paige asked "Why?"

I answered "Oh you know, I've never seen you two have a friendly conversation."

Paige smiled and said "That is so true."

I laughed and replied with "Yeah exactly."

Paige nodded and said "I think my parents are wanting to go, I just came over here to say I am sorry for your dad and all."

I smiled at Paige and replied "Thanks Paige" I pulled Paige into a hug and she hugged back, after the hug Paige waved to me and then left. I went  
back to drinking my water and breathing.


	63. Chapter 63

The gathering had come to an end everyone had left expect for Hanna and Aria they hadn't left because they had convinced Mr and  
Mrs H to let them sleepover. Aria would either sleep in the spare room with Hanna or down in the barn with Melissa.

Aria, Hanna and I had all packed stuff and put it into our car we kind of had a feeling that we would all sleepover. I was sitting in the lounge  
room with everyone when my phone started ringing; I looked at who was calling.

I quickly stood and said "Sorry I have to take this" I walked out of the living room, out of the kitchen and out to the backyard.

I then answered saying "Hey Steve."

He replied with "Hello Emily, I'm sorry I couldn't make it today. Steve and dad went on a tour together and they stay in contact, he and I got  
along really great.

I answered "Steve its fine, I totally understand you just got back from a tour so you deserve time with your family."

Steve said "I still wish I could have made it, any way I was getting back to your call you left the other day."

I replied "Yeah and do you think it's possible?"

Steve answered with "I think it's possible but I would like to come see you in person and talk about it."

I then said "Okay sure thing, when were you think."

Steve replied with "Well I'm about to catch a plane to Pittsburgh and then drive down, so I should be there tomorrow morning; around the time  
you started school."

I nodded to myself and said "Okay, well I have a free period first thing but I have something I need to do. So just go to the office tell  
them you need to speak to me, that its important and they will directed you to my English class and I will be grateful if you get me out of that class."

I could hear Steve smiled and he answered "Not a fan of English I see."

I laughed and replied "No I like English; it's the teacher I hate."

Steve then said "Oh one of those I see, well I've got to catch a plan Emily. I'll see you tomorrow Emily."

I smiled and replied with "Will do Steve, bye." I hanged up the phone I had a lot to think about before tomorrow, I still didn't know if I was  
going to tell the other yet or not.

* * *

I walked back into the house and into the living room to find, everyone settle on couches or the floor and Aria picking a movie.

Melissa asked "Who was on the phone?"

I answered "Just an old friend, I've been trying to talk to you. What's happening here?"

Mr H said "Aria won rock, paper and scissors so she choosing the movie that we're all going to watch." I nodded my head and sat  
done next to Melissa and she wrapped her arms around me, it was like my own little blanket.  
Aria choose the movie the Notebook to watch and everyone settle down and Mrs H brought in three bowls fall of popcorn; Spencer and Aria  
snuggled up to each other, I snuggled in with Melissa and so did Mrs & Mr H.

Hanna then said "Well thanks guys for making us look like the single ones."

We all laughed and Spencer replied "Well you are." Hanna stuck her tongue out at Spencer and Aria Ssh everyone because she really like this movie.  
I wasn't really following the movie because I was in my head thinking about what was going to happened with  
Steve and I tomorrow, I wasn't sure what he was going to sat, or if he was even going to agree with me.

I then heard Melissa whisper "Where's your head?"

I replied "I don't know somewhere else."

Melissa said "I thought so." Melissa pulled me in tighter to her, it was like if she let go I would vanish out of thin air.

* * *

When the Notebook finished two hours later everyone was in tear besides me because I wasn't really paying any attention to the movie; I was  
still in my head.

I heard Aria say "Emily how did you not cry?"

I replied with "I wasn't really paying attention; I was in my head sorry."

Hanna said "Its fine Emily."

Mrs H then asked "Well Melissa how would you like to help you mum and I cook dinner?"

Melissa answered "Sure thing Dad" I moved so Melissa could get up.

Toby then said "Well I better be getting home."

I smiled and replied "Toby you can take drive my car home if you want, I don't need it tomorrow; I'll get a lift with Spencer."

Toby nodded and said "Thanks Em" we all said our goodbyes to Toby and he let himself out, the girls and I decided to go up into Spencer's room.  
We were up in Spencer room and the girls were talking about Aria and Spencer being together and stuff,  
I was really trying to pay attention I was but my brain kept getting worried about tomorrow. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and text coach  
asking if it was alright if I could skip practice; of course she replied that it was fine and she understood.

Spencer then asked "Who you texting Em?"

I answered "Just coach, asking if I could have tomorrow morning practice off; which said was fine."

Hanna asked "Why are you not going?"

I replied with "I didn't think you girls want to get up at 6:00am just to get me to school."

Aria laughed and said "Yeah I don't fancy that." I nodded my head and we all went back to talking about everything and anything before we  
were called down for dinner.


	64. Chapter 64

_It was pic black I couldn't see anything I had no idea where I was, and then all of a sudden light switches were turn on.  
I looked around and noticed I was at my dad's base in Texas, I saw a few guy being trained but couldn't see who by. I decided to walk over  
to base training building I remember seeing, when I walked into the building I saw my dad talking to some of his mates on the base.  
I walked closer and I could hear them talking about mum and I, I walked over to my dad and went to hug him but I just went straight through him;  
it was then I realised I was a ghost. I then felt something strange inside me but I didn't know what it was, I looked to the door  
and notice someone in complete black was just about to throw a smoke bomb but didn't because dad notice him. I started panicking as I watch d  
ad run for a gun or protection I wasn't sure, the other guys had all been shout all twice and I knew they wouldn't survive.  
I watched the other guy shout my dad in the leg and he went down to the ground, the guy walked over to my dad and flipped him over._

I heard dad say "Please I have a family."

The other guy said "Really, how sweet; my family got broken up" and just like that I watch him shout my dad in the heart.

I woke up with a jump; I had launched myself up out of laying down. I heard Spencer groan and watch her pull the cover closer to her,  
I looked over at the clock and it said it was 5:30am. I was trying to get my breathing back in time but it wasn't work very well, I pulled to covers  
off and got out of bed; and walked out of the room. I quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen,  
where I sat down I one of the stools and started to think. That can't of been how it happened, I didn't think dreams could be like that and it  
defiantly not how I think he died; it felt so real. I just watched as a ghost as my own father and his friends get shot,  
they didn't even gets a chance to fight. Knowing he didn't get a chance to fight made it hurt more and I never want to see that.

I was sitting outside watching as the sunrise, sometimes dad and I use to do it and I always like it; there was just something calming about it.  
Everyone would be waking soon, so I decided to go and have a shower and get dressed before I had to wait because it was going  
to very busy. After showering and getting into my clothes for today and putting my dad's dog tags back on but under my shirt, I went back down  
into the kitchen; and just waited there. About an hour later I hear some people moving round upstairs, I think it was Mrs and Mr H.  
I then heard Melissa come in through the kitchen door, I looked at her and smiled, she smiled back.

Melissa then said "Hey."

I replied with "Hi."

She walked over to me and wrapped her arm around me and said "I wasn't expecting you to be up yet."

I answered "Yeah I didn't want to either but some things happen that we don't want to."

Melissa asked "What do you mean."

I replied with "Nothing, forget it."

Melissa looked at me weirdly before saying "Do you want some breakfast."

I answered "No thanks, I'm fine."

Melissa nodded her head and said "I'm going to go wake the others up" she kissed the side of my head before leaving to go wake the others.  
I sat and watched as everyone was running around each other like their heads had been chopped off. I was the only one read to go and it was very  
amusing and entertaining watching them all. After another hour Mrs and Mr H had left for work and the other girls were finally ready to go.

Spencer was going to be driving us all to school, when I asked "Hey Spence can I drive this morning?"

Spencer answered "Sure thing, any reason why?"

I replied "Just feel like it, driving helps me clear my head." We all grabbed our bags; I gave Melissa a kiss before walking out the door with the girls.  
The drive had really helped to clear my head, I'm still worried about seeing Steve today but it shouldn't be too bad.

* * *

When we arrived at school it was hard to found a park, but when I finally found one; I parked and we all got out. We all went our separate  
ways since our lockers weren't near each other's; I was walking toward mine and saw Paige waiting there next to mine.

I smiled, open it up and said "Hey Paige."

Paige replied "Hey Emily, you weren't in practice."

I answered with "Yeah I stayed at Spence and I didn't want anyone to get up early for me and yesterday took a lot of me." I put my bag away,  
grabbed my English and History books for my lessons later before closing my locker.

I then said "Walk you to class."

Paige replied "Sure, I understand that and so did coach and the other girls." I looked around and saw everyone was looking at me  
with sad eyes, in a small town likes this it's no surprise they had all heard about my father dying.

Paige asked "Is it just me or does everyone seem really interested in you?"

I laughed and answered "It's not me; I think they've all found out about my dad."

Paige nodded her head and asked "What are you going to do now?"

I replied with "Probably just sit in the cafeteria and think about stuff."

Paige asked "What have you got to think about?"

I replied "A lot."

We got to Paige's classes and she said with a smile "What are you hiding in that big head of yours."

I smiled and replied "Nothing, but you better get into class." We hugged each other and then she pushed my head back before walking into her class.  
I laughed and kept walking ahead, I reach the cafeteria in no time what so ever and there were only a few people around; I found a tabled and sat  
down and started reading the book we had to read for English. The book we had to read was called To Kill a Mockingbird which Aria said was a really  
good book, I started reading and it wasn't too bad.

* * *

I had gotten into the book because it was only when I was changing pages that I noticed people rushing around me, which meant it  
was time for the next lesson. I put a bookmark into the book, stood up and pick my stuff up before heading toward English.  
I walked into the classroom at the same time as Mr Fitz and I couldn't help but laugh because Spencer and Aria were already there and  
were kissing and being cute. They heard me laughing and looked up to see me and Mr Fitz, Spencer also laughed and Aria was trying to hold it back.

Mr Fitz then said "Ladies. Emily I hope you're okay from yesterday."

I smiled and replied with "Yeah thanks Mr Fitz." I walked up over to my seat and pushed Spencer over to hers, Aria and I started talking about the book;  
while everyone started to fill into the class and Hanna was last of course.

Mr Fitz shut the door and said "Good morning everyone, I hope you all had alright weekend" we all groaned in respond, he continue with "I hope  
everyone has started reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird,' Emily have you?"

I answered with "Well thanks for the singling out but you might be surprise I actually have."

Spencer the said "Wow Emily I'm shocked."

I laughed and replied "I only read it because I had nothing to do in my free period."

Everyone laughed and Mr Fitz said "Okay everyone quieten down" he went into explaining what we were going to do in this lesson. When he  
finished there was a knock on the door and I started fist pumping in my head.

Mr Fitz went to the door and opened it, then asked "How can I help you?"

I heard Steve say "The lady in the office said I could find Emily Fields in this class" I quietly laughed at Steve words.

Mr Fitz nodded and said "She is, Emily there someone here to see you."

I replied with "Really who?"

Steve laughed and said "Emily you know who it is."

I smiled and answered "I do not know this stranger."

Steve then said "Fields you do know me."

Mr Fitz then asked "Emily do you know him or not?"

I replied with "Of course I know him, his Stevie."

Steve looked at me and said "Hey you said you would never call me that."

Mr Fitz asked "What do you need with Emily."

Steve answered with "Dude chill, no wonder you don't like him Emily and I understand now. I need Emily to talk to her about some important stuff."

Mr Fitz asked "What stuff?" I wasn't surprised that he wasn't fazed by me not liking him, I like everyone knew that.

I replied with "None of your business Fizzy."

Steve laughed and said "Come on kiddo."

I stood up and walked over to him, Mr Fitz then said "I can't let you leave this classroom."

I replied with "You can and you will, you can try and catch me if you can Fizzy." Everyone laughed as I left and Mr Fitz just stood there shocked.

* * *

I lead Steve to where the girls and I always sit for lunch; we both sat down, Steve then said "Emily you look like shit."

I smile and replied "Just what every girl wants to hear."

Steve said "Last time I check you weren't like every other girl, which is a good thing. How you been Emily?"

I answered with "Yeah alright I guess, it helps that I have amazing friends."

Steve then said "Let me guess they have no idea who I am and what you and I are going to talk about?"

I replied "Right on the money, I just want to be sure before I tell them anything. Just hope my girlfriend understands."

Steve asked "Wait hold up, you have a girlfriend; don't tell me you finally told Melissa?"

I laughed and answered "Yeah I did, were know an item; well to my friends and her parents."

Steve asked "What you haven't told your mum?"

I answered with "Things haven't been good between us."

Steve asked "What do you mean?"

I replied with "She been drinking a bit lately and did something she doesn't remember, oh but I do."

Steve said "You don't have to tell me but we do need to discuss this thing first."

I nodded and replied "Yeah I know, do you think it's possible?"

Steve answered "Yes but I don't understand why you want to."

I then said "I've always want to be like him since I was little and I just have to do something. I know it's getting bad out there."

Steve replied "He would understand if you didn't and it's not too bad out there nothing I can't handle."

I answered "I know he would but I feel like I should try, there's no harm in doing that is there."

Steve replied "No there isn't, I think you should talk to Melissa about this. She needs to know."

I replied with "I know she does, I just want to do the funeral first before I said anything."

Steve nodded and said "Look I'm here for the whole week staying at a hotel here, just call me when you've figured it out."

I answered with "Thanks Steve."

Steve replied "Your welcome, I know your dad would want me to help with this." We both stood up and hugged each other before he  
walked me back to class.

* * *

I waved goodbye to Steve before walking into English, Mr Fitz said "Emily, glad you could join us again."

I laughed and replied "Don't bother acting like you are."

Mr Fitz answered with "Fine I won't, just sit down and copy as much from the board before the lesson ends."

I replied with "Whatever" I went and sat down in my seat and I knew there were three pairs of eyes on me. I started coping the notes  
from the board as best as I could but Mr Fitz writing sucked.

I then shouted out "Mr Fitz you should have become a doctor with handwriting like that" I heard a few people laughed because they knew it was true.

Mr Fitz replied "Thank for the input Emily we all enjoyed it."

I then said "A'ww Mr Fitz you know you would miss me if I wasn't in this class."

Mr Fitz replied with "Would I really."

I smiled and said "Yep because everyone loves me" I sent a few kisses up to Mr Fitz.

Mr Fitz then asked "What's your problem? You haven't had go at me much last week what changed?"

I replied with "My problem is none of your business just like anything I do is any of your business."

Mr Fitz then said "Yes it is, I am your teacher."

I laughed and replied "You're joking right, that's your defence that you're my teacher. You're pathetic excuse of a teacher."

Mr Fitz yelled "Dentation Emily" Mr Fitz looked at me smug like to try and bet that.

I smiled and said "Sorry can't, you see I have this thing called a life and I'm not taking any dentation from you."

Mr Fitz replied "But I am a teacher at this school and I have the right to give dentation to any I think needs one."

I smiled and asked "Oh what grounds are you giving me a dentation for?"

Mr Fitz look like he was having an argument in his head, I laughed and said "Exactly you have none, so stop acting and run home little boy."  
It was complete silence in the whole classroom; well it was until my phone went off. I grabbed it out of my bag and it was from Spencer  
the text had said 'oh my god he looks like his going to cry.' I looked up at him and it was the truth, I hadn't really said anything to make him cry.

Mr Fitz shouted "Class demised, get up to chapter 4 by tomorrow." He then run out of the classroom every fast and most people crack up  
laughing. Hanna and Spencer walked over to us, Spencer sat on Aria's lap and Hanna came and sat on my lap.

* * *

Hanna then said "Emily that was so funny."

I smiled and replied "Thanks Han."

Aria asked "Did you have to push it that far?"

I answered with "He started."

Aria asked "How?"

I replied with "He was the one who told me to write and his writing sucks Aria, I know you were struggling to read it."

Spencer then said "Aria its okay, the guy was being a jerk."

Aria answered "Okay fine maybe he deserves it, Emily who's Stevie?"

I replied "Just a guy I know."

Hanna said "We gathered but how do you know him?"

I answered with "He was a friend with my dad, but he couldn't make it to the funeral; which was fine and he knew I understood why  
he couldn't make it."

Spencer asked "Who did your dad know him?"

I replied "They did a tour together; Steve and I are pretty close."

Hanna nodded and said "We noticed, but why couldn't he make it?"

I answered "He just got back from a tour a week ago and he want to spend some catch up with his family; since his been away for three years."

Spencer nodded and said "We should all get to class, come on Oreo I'll walk you to class." We all stood up and head to our own classes,  
mine was History with Paige.


	65. Chapter 65

The day had actually gone pretty quick, I found out that Caleb and I actually had a few classes together which I should found  
out last week but I wasn't really in it last week. The girls and I had decided to go over to Spencer and have another study session, we had  
been having a lot but no one was come planning, I got see Melissa, she got to see me and Aria and Spencer got to spend time together  
and Hanna got help with her homework it was a win, win, win for everyone. Spencer drove us all to her place, with Aria sitting in the front,  
I was sitting behind Spencer and Hanna sat behind Aria.

Spencer then asked "How was everyone's day?"

Hanna answered "It was alright."

I replied with "Meh."

Aria replied "Mine was good Spence, how was yours?"

Spencer answered with "Mine was also good thanks Oreo."

Spencer asked "Emily what does meh mean?"

I replied "I don't know" I was going to say more when my phone started to ring I saw that it was Steve and continued with "Sorry I have to get that."

* * *

I answered with "Hey."

He replied with "Hi, how are you?"

I then said "Meh, you?"

Steve laughed and replied "I'm good thanks, I just thought I would ring to tell you to tell Melissa today before it gets an worse."

I smiled and said "How could I forget with you texting me every hour."

Steve answered "I wasn't that bad."

I laughed and replied with "Dude it was horrible especial because I was in class at the time."

Steve then said "Okay maybe a little but you have to tell her."

I sighed and answered with "Yeah I'm working on it."

Steve laughed and said "By telling her I mean tell her today."

I sighed again and replied "If she hates me for this, I am so going to kill you."

Steve said "She might not agree with you but that's probably because she cares and doesn't want you to get blown to piece."

I asked "I might what?"

Steve laughed and said "You know that's a possibility."

I replied with "Yeah I know, its just sounds so real."

I then said "Hey look I've got to go, I'll text you when I have answer."

Steve answered "Yeah I know it does and you better." I hanged up the phone and saw two eyes on me; three would have if Spencer wasn't driving.

* * *

Hanna asked "Who was that?"

I answered "Just Steve."

Spencer asked "Who might hate you?"

I replied with "Melissa."

Aria asked "Why?"

I replied with "There something I have to tell her and she's probably going to explode."

Spencer said "What's so bad, that she would do that."

I answered "You guys will find out later, first I have to talk to Melissa." They all nodded their head and nobody said anything, it was a quiet rest  
of the way home.

* * *

Spencer had parked the car in the drive way to her house and we got out of the car; and head inside. Where set up in the kitchen on the bench top,  
Aria and Spencer were going to sit next to each other and Hanna and I are going to sit next to each other. We all start doing our  
homework, well the other did while I help Hanna with hers. We were all going strong for about 10 minutes and then we heard someone walk in  
through the front door and then Melissa appeared.

Melissa said "Hey girls."

The other nodded and I replied with "Hey babe" Melissa came over and kiss me on the check.

I asked "Where you been?"

Melissa answered "I was catching up with some friends from school. How was school?"

I replied with "Meh it was alright." Melissa walked over to pour herself and drink, when my phone went off; I looked and saw it was from Steve.  
I rolled my eyes but looked at it anyone and of course it said 'tell her.'

Melissa asked "Who's texting you?

I replied with "Just a friend of mind."

Spencer said "Let me guess its Steve."

I answered "Yeah, I'm surely going to struggle him when I see him next."

Melissa asked "Who's Steve?"

I replied "Just a friend of my dads who couldn't make it yesterday but came to see me at school today to umm…talk."

Melissa nodded and said "What he wants."

I answered "Oh just reminding me to talk to you."

Melissa asked "He know about me? And what about?"

I replied with "Yeah I had to tell someone and I didn't think Toby would understand, but I knew he would and just something really important."

Melissa asked "How important?"

I answered "Our future important."

Melissa replied with "Okay, what's that huge?"

I then said "Umm…can we talk about this without other ears around and also when your less likely to throw something at me."

Melissa laughed and replied "Why would I throw something at you."

I answered "Trust me, you might want to."

Melissa nodded and said "Okay let's go to the barn then you guys don't mind that if I steal Emily for a bit?"

The other all replied "No, go ahead" I think they knew it was really important, I grabbed my phone and followed Melissa out to the barn;  
it was now or never.

* * *

We were in the barn Melissa sat down on the bed and I followed by sitting next to her and thinking about how I was going to word this.

Melissa asked "Emily, what's going on?"

I replied with "Okay first thing, I didn't cheat and I never would; so you can get rid of those thoughts. Second thing I'm not dying of  
something medically and third thing I love you with all my heart even more."

Melissa nodded and asked "Okay but Emily what's going on?"

I took a deep breath and said "My friend Steve I know him because he did a tour with my dad a couple of months and  
I've asked for his help with something but I have to make sure I want to and that you are okay with it. Ever since I was a little kid  
I always want to be like my dad, even if us a kid I thought he was a superhero; I didn't fully understand it at that age, all I knew is I want to be like him.  
Damm I'm rambling I don't know how to say, so I'm just going to say it. The umm…Army lets you recruit at the age at 17  
and I turn 17 start of next year and I am kind of thinking about joining." Melissa didn't say anything she just sat there with a shock look on her face.

I then said "Melissa can you say something, please" I was getting worried that she was going to hate me.

Melissa finally said "I think I just died a little."

I looked at her and replied "What does that mean."

Melissa answered "It means I don't want you to join the army, how long have you been thinking about this?"

I then said "Since I was 6 but more now than ever, I had this dream this morning and I was watching as my dad died and I want justice,  
I want to help Melissa; I need to help out."

Melissa stood up and shouted "So donate money or blood or something not joins them. I just, can't deal with this Melissa."  
Melissa walked out of the barn; I followed her all the way into the house. The others all looked as and I pulled Melissa so she was facing me  
and she was in tears, I pulled her into a hug.

I then said "I know you're scared I am too but I have to do this, so please let me do this."

Throw tears Melissa replied "I know you need to, it's just I don't want you too."

I hugged her tighter and said "Okay how about I just do the training which takes 6 months and just go from there?"

Melissa replied with "Okay but you can't get to hurt doing that, does this mean we are going to have to long distance relationship."

I smiled and said "Yes it does, is that okay?"

Melissa answered "As long as we make the most of the time we have, then yeah its alright."

I smiled and said "Thank-you this means a lot to me" I pulled Melissa head up and leaned down and kissed her with so much passion.

I broke away from the kiss and said "I'm going to go call Steve." I gave Melissa a quick peck on the lips before walking out of the kitchen  
and into the living room.

* * *

Melissa P.O.V

I was mad at Emily for this but I didn't really know why, I just don't want her to get hurt but I knew how much this meant to her and  
how much she needs this; so I'm not going to be selfish this time and let her do her dream, even if it means losing her forever.

I sighed and said "What did I just do?"

I heard Spencer say "You just made Emily the most exicted person in the world."

I asked "Do you know?"

Aria answered "We kind of connect the dots and we're fine with it because Emily needs to do this, I think its her twisted way of getting  
the closure she needs."

I replied with "Yeah closure and a lot of distance from her mum."

Spencer asked "What does that mean?"

I answered "Oh nothing, she just might miss her mum."

Hanna smiled and said "And you."

I asked "You think?"

Hanna replied with "If you had said no Emily wouldn't go to the army and she wouldn't resent you for it, but you did the right thing  
and she will defiantly miss you. Because she misses you when she just saw you like an hour ago."

We all laughed and I said "That's cute." I went thinking and I knew I made the right choice, as Aria said it's her twist way of getting  
closure and I think it will make me happy as well.

Emily came walking back in with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her, I asked "How Steve take it?"

Emily answered "He was thrilled and hope we'd get to do a tour together one day."

Aria asked "Is that possible?"

Emily replied with "I'm not sure, right now I'm going to focus on the training part and see how that goes. Wait how do you girls know?"

Spencer answered "We connected the dots."

Emily nodded and said "You're not mad that I'm not really going to finish High School?"

Spencer replied "No not at all, you're going to be doing something pretty amazing. Why would I be mad?"

Emily answered "Spence I know that's the reason you stopped talking to Toby for a couple of months."

Spencer smiled and said "Yeah but that was him, I've known you longer and know you want to do this." We all spent some time talking before,  
I went back out to the barn and Emily and the girls went back to doing their homework.


	66. Chapter 66

Emily P.O.V

By the time Mr & Mrs H had gotten home, we all had finished our homework and Spencer had invited us all to stay over for a dinner but  
Hanna had to decline because she had other plans. The three of us were all in the living room, chatting away about everything and anything;  
but I seriously felt like the third wheel. It was then that Mr & Mrs H walked in through the door.

They smiled and Mrs H said "Oh look Emily and Aria are here what a surprise."

I laughed and replied "You would be like Mr Fitz then you would miss me too much" Aria, Spencer and I burst out laughing while the other two  
looked at us confused; they sat down and I went into explaining about the happenings between Mr Fitz and I today.

Mrs H then said "You really called him that."

I replied with "Hell yeah I did, he was annoying me."

Spencer said "I still can't believe you made him cry."

Mr H asked "You made him cry?"

I laughed and replied "Yes I didn't, I wasn't even planning to do that."

Mr H then asked "Melissa told me you were going to come with us to the club this coming week, is that true?"

I answered "Yeah it is."

Spencer then said "Aria you should come with us."

Aria replied "Sure thing Spence" they did a little kissy-kissy which I was happy to see, they both deserved to be happy and happy with e  
ach other.

* * *

We all sat talked for a bit until Melissa came in crying, I stood up as fast as I could and quickly walked over to her; I brought her into a hug  
straight away. Melissa held onto me really tightly and I did the same to her, I had no clue what was wrong but one thing my dad always taught  
me was 'if your girlfriend is crying forget everything and just hold her.'

After a few moments I asked "Melissa, what's wrong?"

Melissa replied with sobs "Nothing."

I held her tighter and asked "Melissa, can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Melissa sniffed and replied "My girlfriend said she wants to join the army." I felt bad because these tears were because of me.

I breathed in and said "It's going to be okay Melissa, we still half the year until I can even really do anything and if I do join, I'll be okay.  
I'll be tactful and won't try to get myself killed because I know I'll have you too see again. Please stop crying, it hurts me to see you crying."

Melissa sniffed and answered "I know, I just don't want to lose you; your too important to me."

I smiled and said "I'll be okay; you're going to be okay; let's get through the rest of this year together."

Melissa replied with "Through the rest of the year, together." I pulled Melissa head up a bit and leaned down and kissed her like my life depended on it.  
Melissa had slightly calmed down and we walked over to the couch and snuggled up; I went into explaining to her parents about want to join the army  
and they understood.

* * *

(1 month later)

Everything has been going well Melissa and I are going strong; I spend most of my time at their places and go with them to their country club most weekends.  
We haven't come out publicly yet because my mum still doesn't know but I really want to tell her. Steve hadn't gone back home yet, he stayed and went over me what my training and diet should look like, I don't need a diet I just want to get my abs back.

Aria and Spencer are going good, they've had a few dates and the four of us go on dates every now and then. Hanna has been a bit distanced but  
I think it's because she spends most of her time thinking about Caleb as does Caleb. Swimming was good we had another 2 comps which we won  
both and Paige had gotten both MVP awards, she and I had become really good friends; we do weights together a lot. Mum has still been drinking and  
has no idea if I'm home or not, we hardly talk anymore; which isn't what dad wanted. Mr Fitz I have been messing with most lessons and he tries to talk  
about to me but always fails, he is really pissed at Spencer for dating Aria; it's like he thinks Aria his and his only but because I see it I push him on it.

* * *

(A/N: imagine Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars song playing.)

I was walking home from Friday afternoon's swim practice; I decided to walk to school whenever I stay at my house; since I normally went to the  
Hastings after or something. I walked into my house, where I found my standing in the living room and using the lounge as support to stand; she  
had her arms crossed.

She then said "Where have you been?"

I replied "School and swim practice."

Mum said "I don't mean now, I mean all month I hardly see you."

I answered "I spend most of my time at the Hastings."

Mum yelled "I told you never to go to there house." I was getting really tired of her drunk behaviour.

I replied with "Yeah I know but I ignore it."

Mum looked and offended and asked "Why do you spend so much time there?"

I shouted "Because they are my friends and my girlfriend lives there."

Mum was shocked and said "Which one is your girlfriend?"

I replied "Melissa and she is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Mum walked over to me and said "No daughter of mine will date one of their daughters, you are going to marry a guy and I'll focus you if I have to."

I replied with "Well it looks like I'm not your daughter." Mum was furious she pulled her hand up and slapped me so hard I fell down to the ground;  
when I was down on the ground she started kicking me and shouting 'No good you are' over and over again. She then grabbed my jacket and pulled me  
up a bit she then gave me two right hooks to either side of my face.

* * *

She pushed me on the ground and said "I'm going out and when I get back you and all your stuff will be gone." I heard the door slam as she left,  
I had no idea how she managed to fit me that much with how drunk she was. I pulled myself up with using the couch,  
I hurt all over the place; I walked up the stairs to my room.  
When I was in my room, I start putting all my stuff in random bags, I didn't want to be here when she got back and I want all of my stuff.  
About half an hour I had all my stuff in about 5 different bags, my room looked really bare, I pulled a hooded jumper on and pulled the hood up.  
I started putting all my bags into my car, when all 5 bags were in my car, I walked back into the house and did a quick scan for anything I might of for gotten;  
I grabbed a few DVDs that I knew were mine. After I had done the scan, I walked out to my car and started driving to the one place  
I knew I was always welcomed.


	67. Chapter 67

Spencers P.O.V

Aria had just left a few minutes ago and I was taking the rubbish bins out, when I noticed that a car that looked a lot like Emily's had  
just pulled up on the other side of the road; I then realised it was Emily's cars. I was confused at first because I didn't think she was coming over  
today and she hadn't planned a date with Melissa. I walked over to the passenger side of the car and knocked on the door so  
Emily knew someone was about to open the door, I opened the door and looked over at Emily who looks like she crying.

I then said "Emily are you okay?"

Emily jumped a bit but didn't look at me and replied "Umm…yeah are you able to get Melissa for me?"

I answered "Sure I'll go get her" I want to know what was wrong but she need Melissa right now and that's what I was going to get her.  
I closed the car door, crossed the road back to our place and run all the way inside and all the way into the kitchen.

I took a breath and said "Melissa, Emily's out in her car something's not right she been crying." Melissa, mum and dad all had panic written  
across their face.

Melissa replied "Thanks Spence, I'll go out now." Melissa left things she was doing and calmly walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Melissa P.O.V

I thought Spencer was crazy when she came running in but when she Emily was crying, my stomach felt really bad.  
I calmly stood up and walked out of the house, I saw Emily's car and took a deep breath before walking over to her car.  
I opened her car door of the passenger's side; I hopped into the seat and sat there. Emily hadn't said anything or turns her face to me  
but I knew something has broken her or something along those lines because she wouldn't have a hoodie on for any reason.

I then said "Hey you.

Emily replied "Hi" it sound so small and defeated, Emily then turned her head towards me and I think I heard my heart break; Emily reach  
up and pulled her hoodie down.

I felt the tears in my eye, I then asked "Emily who did this to you?"

I heard Emily swallow before answering with "The same person who slapped me last time." I was seeing red for Mrs Fields now,  
Emily went on to telling me what happened and after it wasn't just seeing red; I was plan furious at her.

I then said "I don't think my parents will mind if you stay with us."

Emily replied "I can't do that to your family, I've already been her enough in the last month; they don't need another month to feed."

I then said "Emily if you think for a minute that I am going to let you not stay with me and sleep on the streets well then you don't know me at all.  
Come on will go talk to them now, I think you have to tell Spence because she is really worried about you." I hopped out of the car and walked over  
to Emily's side of the car, I opened up her door; I then pushed her hoodie back up and helped her out of the car.  
Emily tried walking by herself but it was wonky and I got nervous so I put my arms around her and helped her walk over to the house.

When we got into the living room I said "Stay here and I'll go get the others." I place here on the couch and when she nodded I walked out  
into the kitchen.

Dad asked "Is everything okay?"

I replied with "No, follow me she in the living room you too Spencer; you need to know." Without any question, the all followed me into the living room.

Emily had her head down so you couldn't see her face, I rushed over to her, I then asked "Emily are you okay?"

Emily answered "Yeah just feeling a bit sick."

I replied "I don't blame you" everyone sat down around us it was then Emily left her head and everyone gasped.  
I went into explaining what had happened because I didn't think Emily could say it again, when I finished telling them I saw dad looked  
ready to punch something and the same with Spencer and Mum but they all looked very concerned with Emily wealth fair.

Dad then spoke "Emily you can move in with us if you like? You can have Melissa old room but you two will have to sleep in separated  
rooms expect for tonight, Emily  
I think you need Melissa with you near you tonight but I'm trusting you won't do anything."

Emily swallowed and replied "Thank-you Mr H, I would never abuse your trusted." I knew that was he truth Emily would never do something  
like that, she always respect me and my family.

I then said "Thanks dad we won't, Dad can you help me bring Emily's bags in?"

Mr H smiled and answered "Sure thing Melissa." We both stood up and left the house to go and get Emily's bags, Emily had given dad her keys  
so he could park the car in the drive way.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

It was hard telling Melissa but to listen to her tell Spencer and her parents it was really hard, I watched as her and Mr H walked out of the house.

I heard Mrs H say "Emily we should go get those bruise cleaned up." I nodded my head, Mrs H helped me stand up, we then walked upstairs  
which was really hard and took a while but Mrs H didn't seem to mind. When we got to the bathroom Mrs H helped me inside and sat me down  
on the edge of the bath tub.

Mrs H asked "Emily where did your mum hit you?" I pointed down to my rib/stomach area and up to my face.

Mrs H nodded and said "Emily I'm going to need you to take off your shirt are you alright with that?" I nodded my head and lift my arms up;  
Mrs H took that as a good sign and started lifting up my shirt.

Once my shirt was off Mrs H inspected them, she then said "I don't think any ribs are broken, they will bruise which means no swimming  
or anything training wise for about 2 weeks." I was totally bummed that I wouldn't get to swim or doing anything I loved doing but I guess  
I need a break and my body would probably love the rest. Mrs H started looking for some ointment to put on the bruise on both my face and rib/stomach area.

When she found it she said "Emily this will probably sting but I need to put this on you and I think you should put this on every time  
you have finished having a shower, we don't want anything getting infected." I nodded my head and Mrs H took her cue and started rubbing  
some onto me, it stung and bit but getting kick there hurt more.

To distract me Mrs H said "I didn't know you had a six pack Emily."

I smiled and replied "It only just started showing, Steve been putting me through my paces a bit." I could hear Melissa and Mr H bring my bags  
up the stairs and into my new which use to be Melissa room, before she moved down to the barn.  
Mrs H stopped and put some more ointment onto her hand and then slowly started to put it on my face all over because the bruise weren't going  
to just a circle shape, they were going to be weird shapes.  
After 10 minutes we were finally finished, Mrs H helped me put my shirt back on and then helped me stand up; she then helped  
me walk across the hall to my new room, where Melissa was putting all my bags on my bed for me.

Mrs H said "I'll leave you two too it, just yell if you need anything." Melissa and I both nodded and watched Mrs H leave;  
she left the door open of course.

Melissa asked "How are you?"

I answered "For a person who just been kicked out of home, beaten by their own mother; I'm doing alright."

Melissa said "Right that was a stupid question."

I smiled and replied "No it wasn't, it just means you care." I started unpacking my stuff and putting them into some cupboards.

* * *

After an hour of unpacking and with the help from Melissa we were finally down, we both sat down on the bed; that didn't have a quilt.

Melissa said "I'll go grab you a quilt."

Melissa went to get up but I pulled her back down and said "You can do that later, I just want to say thank-you for being so amazing  
with me and so patience with me; I know it hasn't been easy. But with that being said my mum now knows, she may not like it but it now  
means we can scream it to the roof tops that we are happily dating each other.

Melissa smiled and replied "We can to."

I then said "Melissa Hastings will you be my official, publicly and best of all time girlfriend?" Melissa smiled and answered by leaning over and  
kissing me with lots of passion.

When we broke away I asked "That's a yes right?"

Melissa replied "Of course it is Em." We spent most of the afternoon laying on my new bed, she had her arms around me as if trying to protect me;  
we just laid there talking about any random thing.


	68. Chapter 68

Melissa and I had been sitting in my new room, when there was a knock on the door and Spencer was standing there.

I smiled and said "Hey Spence."

She smiled and replied "Hey Em, Melissa can I umm…talk to Emily without you."

Melissa nodded and said "Sure thing, I'll be downstairs if you need me" Melissa pecked my check before getting up off the bed  
and walking out of the room.

Spencer closed the door and I asked "What's up Spence?"

Spencer answered "I just want to see if you were alright."

I smiled and said "Yeah I mean as good as I can be but that's not what you want to ask is it."

Spencer shook her head and then asked "Why didn't you tell us or me?"

I answered "I found it pretty hard just telling Melissa, I didn't want everyone to know and I also thought it was a one-time thing."

Spencer asked "Has she ever done that to you before?"

I replied with "Once but it was only just a slap nothing like this."

Spencer nodded and asked "I just want to know, are you going to tell Hanna or Aria? I just need to know so I know what to say."

I answered with "I'm not sure Spence, I mean I know I'm going to have to because I can't think of any reason why my face would look  
like this or for why I can't swim for two weeks and I also don't want you to have to lie to Aria. I'll work it out and let you know."

Spencer nodded and said "Okay, really two weeks?"

I replied "It's what your mum thinks, my stomach/ribs area is all nearly purple and I can barely walk but I think my body will go into shock  
with not doing anything, active. I really wish she didn't fit my face."

Spencer asked "Why?"

I answered "Well with the stomach/ribs I can say I pulled a muscle but with my face you can kind of see what happened to me."

Spencer nodded and said "True, hey I've got to go Aria said she would be ringing me soon."

I smiled and replied with "Okay have fun." Spencer lightly kisses the top of my head before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

I had a lot to think about like what I was going to tell Aria and Hanna, what I was going to tell coach and just everyone else;  
I almost wish I didn't know too many people but I do. I stood up and walked over to where Melissa had placed the full view mirror,  
I slowly pulled my shirt up and just started at the kick mark; they all looked really bad.

I then said to myself "I know this isn't what you want but she is just too hard for me to deal with and I don't think I can ever forgive her.  
I wish you were still here every day because you would know how to handle this and it probably wouldn't of happened,  
why did those people have to attack your base and why did have to have that dream. I don't understand why thinks have happened this way  
but they have and I have to find a reason to accept this and I need you to watch out for me and guide me through it." I finally let out a sob  
and slowly fell to the ground crying I just had to let all the emotions come flying out, I had hide the pain for too long and this was the last straw to be pulled.

I then heard the door open and looked up to see Mrs H walk in, and then I heard her say "Oh Emily" she then came rushing over to me.  
Mrs H sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me; she let me cry into her shirt for I don't know how long.

I had no idea how long I had been crying for but when it start subside I said "Sorry I got your shirt all wet."

Mrs H replied "Its fine Emily, there is other shirts and it will dry out; but are you okay?"

I answered "Yeah I think now I am, I was just looking at my bruise and talking to him up there, then it all just kind of hit me."

Mrs H nodded and said "Yeah I know I was bit like that when I lost my dad, I'm just glad my mum was nothing like yours."

I replied "I know she won't remember it but this one I can't forget because she could have injured me so badly, I might have not been able to move."

Mrs H said "I understand we all do, I came up because I want to check how you were and I know you might want to know but later if you  
want sue your mum or something else for this, I was going to take some photos just in case."

I smiled and answered "Okay but can you be quick please."

Mrs H replied "I'll be as quick as I can be." She helped me stand back up and then started taking pictures of the bruise on my stomach/rib area and face.  
It took her all of 10 minutes and when she was done we walked downstairs because dinner was ready; Spencer was going to eat hers later because  
she was talking with Aria. After having dinner, I decided I need an early one and Melissa couldn't  
have agreed more, so after being shooed off from helping clean up; Melissa helped me up the stairs and we got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my name being called it sound so far away but I had feeling it was coming from right next to me,  
I slowly opened my eyes to see I wasn't in my room or Spencer's room; it was then that I remembered everything and groaned.  
I looked around to see the clock said it was 11:00am, I felt like a truck had hit me or something; I then looked over the side to see Melissa  
smiling down at me.

She then said "Hey."

I groaned again and replied "I feel like a truck just hit."

Melissa smiled and said "Yeah I'm not surprised, Mum told me you could have two headache tables to help you with your next meal and to take it easy.  
Also Spencer told me that Hanna and Aria are coming over around 1:00pm to watch movies and stuff."

I groaned and answered "That's a lot of information to take in at once."

Melissa replied with "Sorry Em, I just thought you would rather walk up before they got here."

I smiled and said "It's fine babe and your right I do. I think I'm going to have a shower first though."

Melissa smiled and asked "Sure, do you want me to make you something to eat?"

I answered "That would be great babe."

Melissa smiled and asked "Any requested?"

I thought for second before saying "Any chance of a turkey sandwich."

Melissa nodded and said "Sure thing, I'll make it when I hear the water stop." I smiled and after pecking Melissa on the lips,  
I grabbed one of my swimming tops, grey sweatpants and a rosewood sharks jacket hat was like the one I gave Melissa it just had my  
name on it. I grabbed my towel from behind the door and head over to the bathroom.

* * *

After having my shower, I had gotten dried and dressed and start putting the ointment Mrs H gave me to always put  
on after a shower for the next couple of weeks. It stung a bit more today to put it on and the stomach/rib marks looked really bad.  
Once the ointment was on, I put my jacket on and zip it up and pulled my hoodie up, I then walked out of the bathroom and over to my new room.  
I put my towel behind the door again and put my clothes into a washing basket, I then grabbed my sun glass  
from my cupboard next to my bed and put them on; I then head downstairs. I could hear Melissa and Spencer laughing and talking from the  
bottom of the steps, I guess they're not use to having a third person in the house at this time.

I walked in saying "Hey you two."

Melissa replied "Hey Em."

Spencer said "Hi, nice sunnies Em."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks, I just thought it would help hided it from Hanna and Aria."

Spencer asked "So you're not going to tell them?"

I answered "Not for now."

I then asked "Is this mine?" I pointed at the sandwich.

Melissa replied "It sure is."

I smiled and said "Thanks babe" I gave Melissa a peck on the lips before sitting down on a stool and eating in a bit on silence,  
the only noise was Melissa and Spencer talking to each other. It was weird I've never seen them this close, I guess I helped a bit with  
that and the fact they have a few thing in common now.

* * *

At 1:00 clock on the dot there was a knock which made the three of us giggle, Spencer went to the door to open it; while Melissa and  
I stayed seated in the kitchen. A couple of minutes later Spencer walked back in with both Hanna and Aria.

I whispered into Melissa ear "I bet you Hanna had to stand there while those two made out."

Melissa burst out laughing which made me smiled and Spencer said "What are you two whispering about?"

I smiled and replied "Nothing Spence."

Melissa nodded and said "Yeah nothing Spence."

Hanna then asked "Emily what's with the sunglasses inside?"

I thought quickly and replied with "It very bright in here for me."

I watched as Aria and Hanna looked around, Aria then said "No its not, also what's with the hoodie?"

I answered "I'm cold."

Hanna then said "It's actually quiet warm."

I replied with "Well I didn't say you were cold, I said I'm cold." I know I was a bit snappy but I didn't want to tell them yet and it was  
getting hard with all their questions. Melissa distracted everyone but coming over and kissing me on the lips which I was really grateful for,  
it was harder though with my sunnies on but neither one of us mind.

When she broke the kiss I smiled and said "Thanks babe." Spencer and Melissa got what I was thanking her for but Aria and Hanna probably thought  
it was for the kiss.

Melissa replied with "Anytime." We all went into easy following conversation about a few things; Spencer and Aria were quizzing Hanna  
on whether or not she and Caleb would finally go out in this century. I was laughing a long with the conversation until my phone started ring  
from my pocket, I saw that it was Steve ringing me; I then remembered we had planned a hike.

* * *

I stood up from the stool and walked to the side a bit and answered with "Hey sorry I totally forgot about the hike."

Steve laughed and said "It's alright; I was actually ringing to tell you I couldn't make it."

I sighed in relief and asked "Why not?"

Steve answered "Because I am about to catch a flight home."

I asked "Home, why?"

Steve said "My boss called and he wants everyone at base ASPA, so I'm about to head back."

I replied with "I don't get to say goodbye."

Steve sighed and said "I guess not little buddy, but I'll back before you know it."

I answered "I know I just hate not getting to say goodbye especial if I don't get to see you again Stevie."

Steve said firmly "Don't you dare think like that, you just keep training and I'll talk to my boss about you and I'll be back from my tours  
as soon as possible; to kick your ass for thinking I wouldn't make it back."

I laughed and replied "You better, do know where you're going?"

Steve answered "I don't think you want to know the answer."

I then said "Steve where are you going?"

Steve replied with "My team are being shipped off Texas to get the supplies that aren't being protected at the moment."

I answered "Oh you were right I didn't want to know."

Steve said "I didn't ask for this Em, it got handed to me."

I replied with "I know Steve, I just hate that you're going there. How long until you get back?"

Steve answered "There thinking it will take a bit under a month."

I nodded and said "Well don't do anything stupid and come home safe, when you get back and come to Rosewood we are going on that hike."

Steve laughed and replied "You were always the demanding type."

I laughed and said "And you were the drama queen."

Steve then said "Hey I've to go little buddy, I don't you dare cry, I'll be back before you know it."

I sniffed and replied with "I know and I can't help it, you better to be back soon; see you Stevie stay safe." I then hung up the phone  
and took a few deep breaths before walking back over to the others.

* * *

Melissa asked "Everything alright?"

I replied "Not really, Steve was just ringing to tell me he was going back home to his base."

Melissa nodded and said "Do you know where his going? And how long it will take?"

I answered with "His going to Texas where my dad was station to get the supplies and bring them back, he said a bit under a month."

Melissa then asked "Are you alright about that?"

I replied "I just wish we could go there together and he wasn't going without me but he is."

Melissa stood and said "Oh Em" she the wrapped me into a big hug. We drifted back into the flow of the conversation, the girls were having.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you are enjoying the story and that I'm not taking to long to update the story, my sleeping hours have been all over the place; you can thank holidays for that. Anyway I'm still not sure how I'm going to have Emily tell Aria and Hanna about the stuff from her mum, but I'm sure I'll figure something out; just bare with me if it takes a while. I hope you enjoy and question, comment negative or positive are welcome ~KJ


	69. Chapter 69

After a good hour long chat about random things, we all decided to get some homework done and then we could watch movies later.  
We all set up in the kitchen again, I didn't really have much to do; so I tried helping Hanna but it's very stressful stuff and tiring to.

I then said "Hanna its a2 x b2 = 3c."

Hanna replied "Emily I just don't get it."

I answered with "I just can't deal with this" I stood up from the stool and started heading out of the kitchen.

I heard Melissa calling after me so I stopped and she asked "Where are you going?"

I whispered to her "I forgot to put ointment on my face and its sting a bit."

Melissa asked "Do you need help?"

I replied with "Nah I should be fine thanks." I pick Melissa on the check before walking up the stairs and into the bathroom,  
where I close the door and started looking for the ointment. When I find the ointment, I pull my hoodie down and take off my sunglasses.  
I put some ointment on my hand and start rubbing it all over my face which stung like hell;  
I rubbed it in really well so no one could see that I had put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror the two right hooks I got looked really bad and they still hurt,  
I don't know how I went from losing my dad to now losing both of them.  
I stared at myself thinking about all the question and trying to work out why I was so scared at Hanna and Aria finding out about this or  
anyone else for that matter. I slashed some water up onto my face; put my sunnies and hoodie back on before walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

I walked back into the kitchen, I stood over next to Melissa; when Spencer asked "What about you Emily, who's you favourite girl character  
from The Fosters?" if there was one thing the five of us had in common it was our love for The Foster.

I answered "Lexi of course."

Aria asked "Why her?"

I replied "Because she so sexy, what about you guys?"

Spencer answered "I like Callie."

Aria said "Oh yeah I agree with Spencer."

Hanna replied with "I think Mariana."

Melissa answered "I agree with Emily, Lexi is so sexy; so she's my favourite."

We smiled and I said "What about favourite guy?"

We all said at the same time "Jude" we all laughed about saying at the same time. Jude is the best his cute and like they say 'blue for Jude.'

Aria then said "I can't wait for the new season."

I nodded and Melissa replied "I know, I wonder how they are going to do it." We went into a conversation about The Foster, homework being  
totally forgotten; which it should be especial on a Saturday. It was a group decision that we set Spencers laptop up to the  
TV in the Living room and started watching the whole season if we could for the rest of the day.

* * *

We had watched a lot of episodes and were up the episode called the fallout, I was doing really well through the show,  
it was a little close to home but I was doing well. It come to the scene were Liam grabbed onto Callie's arm and start threating her,  
I grabbed onto Melissa arm and suddenly I was back to yesterday with my mum and she was kicking me while I just laid there and took it.  
I felt each kick coming over and over again and it was painful as the first time, I was trying not to make a sound because half of my brain  
knew I wasn't there and that I was really in the Hastings living room with the girls.

I the heard a light whisper "Emily it's okay, Emily it's okay" I kept hearing that over and over again. I was then brought back to reality,  
I saw the other girls were watching the TV still but I knew Spencer wanted to turn her head; I realised the hold on her arm and she let out a breath of relief.

Melissa whispers "Emily are you okay?"

I replied with "I don't know."

Melissa asked "Is there anything you need me to do?"

I answered "No I think I'm fine for now, thanks." We both went back to watching the screen but I know Melissa and Spencer were very worried about me.  
I tried to pay attention I really did my brain just kept going somewhere else, I hate that I freaked like that but I didn't know why it  
wasn't some anything major; it was just a grab of the arm.

* * *

When we had finished watching all the episode I was a little relived, I didn't have any more freak outs because my brains wasn't focusing.

Hanna then said "I can't wait until season 2 starts."

Aria replied "I agree."

Spencer asked "What do you guys want to do now?"

Aria answered "I need a little help with some of my homework."

Spencer replied "I can help you."

Aria smiled and said "I was kind of hoping."

Spencer asked "Hanna what do you going to do?"

Hanna replied "I've actually got to head home, mum and I are going out for dinner tonight." I watched as Hanna hugged us all before going to  
the kitchen grabbing her books and then let herself out.

Spencer then asked "Melissa and Em, what about you?"

I answered with "I don't have any homework."

Melissa then said "Actually Emily and I need to talk."

I replied "We do?" I state it more as a question.

Melissa answered "Yes we do, come on" Melissa stood up and then help me stand up and we walked out to the barn together.

* * *

Aria P.O.V

When we were watching the Foster fall out episode, I saw Emily grab onto Melissa arm really tight; I had also notice Spencer looking over  
at them too and she look really sad, when she saw the tensness in Emily.  
I found it odd and I didn't know what was going, I also found it odd that Emily still had her sunnies on and her hoodie up, even though  
we had made the room dark she still didn't take them off; I wonder if she could see.  
I saw Melissa wishpering into Emily's ear and I wish I knew what she was saying and what was going on. Emily just wasn't acting herself, which was  
weird because Emily is always herself; because that's Emily for you. I noticed when we had finished Emily  
wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, like she knew what people were saying; she just wasn't there, I think she was in her head.

When Emily and Melissa disappeared to the barn, I turned to Spencer and asked "What's wrong with Emily?"

Spencer replied with "What do you mean?"

I sighed and said "Something is off about her, do you know what it is?"

I watched as Spencer eyes darted like she was thinking of what to say, I then said "You do, What is it?"

Spencer answered "I cant tell you I wish I could but she would kill me if I told you and I think she needs to tell you when she ready." The look  
on Spencers face told me it was serious and that she couldn't tell, which I believed her because she tells me most things.

I replied with "Okay but I'm not going to judge her whatever it is."

Spencer nodded and said "Thanks." Spencer smiled at me, it was one of her smiles that made me always jump for joy whenever I saw it.  
She then slowly leaned in and kissed me with so much love in it, I wasn't even sure if a kiss could do that. I was normally always good with my  
words but when I'm around her or she kisses me like that I just turn to goo.

Spencer then asked "Do you want to go up to my room and listening to music; I can help you with your homework later?"

I replied "Spencer Hasting putting homework a side, never thought I'd see the day."

Spencer laughed and said "It happens every now and then, so do you want?"

I answered with "I would love to." Spencer stood up then helped me stand as well, we went to her room and she put music on while I went to lay on  
her bed and she soon joined me; but in the back of my mind I was still worried about Emily.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took a bit longer to write this one! I hope you don't mind me using the show The Fosters, I really love that show and I cant wait for the new season and also Lexi is so sexy! ~KJ :P


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: Make sure you've read Chapter 63 before you read this one, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Melissa P.O.V

I didn't know how to approach Emily with this because it was very sore topic and I didn't want to fight her on it, I just want to make sure  
she was really okay.

When we walked into the barn I asked "Emily what happened in there?"

Emily replied with "Straight to business then not even a little kissy-kissy."

I then said "Emily."

Emily replied "Okay, okay, I don't know one minute I'm just watching Callie get grabbed by the arm by Liam and next I'm back where I was  
yesterday being kicked over and over again, which isn't fun to live again and I all I was doing was laying there taking it."

I asked "Where you living it again or just watching over?"

Emily answered "Living it again."

I nodded and asked "Could you feel it, like when you were just sitting on the couch."

Emily replied with "Yeah I could, it was so hard not to scream out in pain. Melissa what's happening to me?"

Emily looked like she was freaking out a bit; I then said "I think it just pains you to see something like that happen to others,  
maybe you just hate seeing people go through what you went through."

Emily nodded and replied "Maybe but if I see those things, does that mean I'm going to have to go through all that pain again?"

I answered "I don't know, I don't but if it does happen again try and remember what set it off and tell me please."

Emily smiled and said "Sure, now can we have make-out session?"

I laughed and replied "Sure thing." We both lay down on my bed and just started making out; which to me was a great afternoon spent.

* * *

We had been making out for I don't how long, when Emily starts moving her lips away from my lips and onto my neck. I was going to stop her  
but she started and it felt so good that all connection to my brain and month left.

I then felt her bite; I then yelled quietly "Did you just bite me?"

Emily giggled and replied "Yes I did."

I said "You are so dead." I then flipped us over so I was on top and Emily was on bottom, I started attacking her neck with my teeth.  
It soon turn into who could give the other more hickey's and when it was all over Emily end up winning because I had more than she did.  
I change into a turtleneck shirt, while Emily put her hoodie back up and put her sunnies on; when we were both good we walked out of the barn  
and into the house. We were walking into the living room at the same time Spencer and Aria were coming down the stairs and Mum and Dad were  
walking through the door.

We all were all smiling and looking at the floor, Mum said "Hey girls."

Emily replied "Hey, how was work?"

Mr H answered "It was alright."

Spencer then said "Nice turtleneck Melissa."

Emily giggled and replied with "Could say the same thing to you." Aria giggle and looked guilty while Spencer did too, its then I realise  
they had done the same thing Emily I had done; because Aria was trying to cover hers up with her hair. The other must of work out to expect for  
mum and dad, they must of because we all started giggling at each other.

Dad then asked "What's so funny?" We all kept giggling but no one want to say what was going on,  
I calmed down enough to look at Emily who looked back at me calmly before starting to giggling again.

Spencer then said "It's nothing dad."

Dad went to say something before he notices something on Aria neck and said "Aria what's that on your neck?" We all stopped laughing  
and started freaking out a bit.

Aria replied with "Nothing Mr Hastings."

Dad eyes went wide and he said "That's a hickey, Spencer." Dad turned to us and then said "Emily you have some too, Melissa."

I then yelled "Emily started it not me."

I looked at saw shock all over her face before she said "Yeah that's actually true I did."

Dad laughed and replied "Man it must be great being young."

We all nodded our heads before Emily said "Hey Mr H, the Flyers games is about to start; want to watch?

Dad answered "You go put the jersey on and I'll get the drinks, the chips and set it up."

Emily smiled and I asked "Wait you're not made at us for giving each other hickeys?"

Dad smiled and said "No honey, I'm there just hickeys and as long as you respect our wishes which are to hold off on the sex and serious stuff like that;  
but hickeys are all innocent. Now I've got a game to watch." Emily went upstairs to what Aria thought was Spencer's room but  
really went to her new room to get changed; while my dad went and got the stuff that he said he would do. I decide to help mum with tea and  
so did Aria but Spencer went and joined Dad and Emily to watch the game; Spencer wasn't a huge fan of Ice Hockey but for some reason she want  
to watch this game.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

I was changing into my jersey, I decide to put my hoodie over my jersey but not zip it up and I keep my sunnies on. When I was ready I walked  
downstairs and into the living room where I found Mr H and Spencer sitting and waiting for me and the game to start. It was an away game and  
we were versing The Capital, which meant the game was in Washington DC.

The game was about to start when Mr H asked "Emily who's you favourite?"

I answered with "Number 10, Brayden Schenn. What about you?"

Mr H replied "Number 18, Adam Hall." We nodded and then turned to see that The Flyers were coming out on the ice and we cheered loudly.  
We were down to the last 1 minute of the game and there's still a chance for one more play from either team and it was tie game, Mr H and I were  
sitting on the edge of our seats and Spencer just looked bored. The ref through the puck down onto the ground,  
a Flyers play got the puck but it was stolen away by a Capital player and then run away fast with.  
The player passed it off and that teammate went to score but our goal blocked it and it was hit to one of our players. He sprinted all the way down to  
the other end, he went around the goals and fake to shoot but past it off to our player and he scored the goal just as the siren went. Mr H and I jumped  
up with a yell, we jump up and down; then turn and hugged each other.

The three of us walked into the kitchen together and Melissa said "I take it they won."

I smiled and replied "What gave it away?"

Melissa answered "The fact Canada would have heard you."

Mr H said "Ay?"

We both laughed and Spencer then said "I have never been so bored."

Mr H and I say at the same time "What? How?"

Spencer replied with "I'm not even going to try and explain."

* * *

I walked over to where Melissa was standing and wrapped my arms around her and held her.

I then said "Hi."

Melissa giggles and replied "Hello."

I smiled and asked "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

Melissa answered "No but all I'm wearing is sweat, so yeah."

I smiled even bigger and said "Babe you could be wear sweat to anything else and you would still look beautiful." Melissa blushed and I heard some  
"A'ww" coming from the others.

I then said "Babe I love you." Melissa turned around in my arms; she wrapped her arms around my neck as I did but around her waist.

Melissa said "I love you too Emily." Melissa then leaned in and kissed me on the lips with so much passion; that when she pulled away I missed her lips.  
Melissa snuggled her head into my chest, I laid my head down on top of hers and we stood there hugging like that. Melissa was wrapped up in my arms which is where she belongs, forever and ever; and I was going to make sure of that.


	71. Chapter 71

Mrs H and Aria had just finished cooking after Spencer and Mr H had finished setting the table, I only know because Melissa and I got yelled at  
to come help with something by Spencer. We were having burgers/ veggie Burgers for Melissa and Aria, Melissa wasn't a vegan like Aria;  
she just wants something else to eat. We all sat down to eat, I still had my hoodie up and I had it zipped up;  
I also had my sunnies on, which made it hard to see stuff.

Aria then asked "Emily isn't you going to take your sunnies and put your hoodie down?" I saw in everyone's eyes that they didn't want me to  
but I had no idea how I was going to explain why I want to keep them one. I look at Melissa and she was giving me the look of its up to you, I  
had no idea what to do; I mean I don't really have anything to hide from Aria. I took a deep breath and I slowly lowered my hoodie down but you  
can't really see anything, I raised my hand up to my sunnies and after another deep breath; I removed them as well but I had my eye closed.

I heard Aria gasp which I kind of thought she would, I slowly opened my eyes slowly because I didn't want to get blinded by the light and  
when I opened them I saw compassion in everyone's eyes; even Aria's.

Aria asked "Emily what happened?"

I answered "I'll tell you after dinner; it's not really dinner time talk." Aria understood and we started grabbing what we want to eat and  
passing stuff around, it was silent until Mr H starts conversation up with Spencer and Melissa;  
I was off in my world think about how to explain things Aria.

* * *

The washing up of all the dinner dishes were done and I knew Aria was getting impatience, I didn't blame her;  
I think she just really want to know if her friend is okay. Melissa, Spencer, Aria and I all head up to Spencer room to talk, I need both  
of them so if I couldn't continue they could; I thought the best approach was the honest truth.  
We all got comfy spencer and Aria were laying together on the bed, while Melissa and I sat in front of them holding hands.

Aria asked "Emily what's going on?"

I took a deep breath in and answered with a question "Do you remember the day, Melissa and I were supposed to go running but we end up  
here and I was in tears?"

Aria replied with "Yeah but I don't understand what that has to do with."

I then said "It has to do with everything, that day I was crying because my mum had gotten drunk and wasn't happy with me, and she decided to slap me.  
I was of course shocked because I never thought she would do that and I knew the alcohol in her made her do it,  
I didn't tell anyone but Melissa, Mrs and Mr H because I thought it was the last time but it wasn't."

I took a deep breath and continued "When I got home yesterday mum was off her head and I told her about dating Melissa, she yelled that her  
daughter would never date a Hastings. I yelled that maybe I just wasn't her daughter, she didn't like that very much. I…I can't talk about this again,  
Spencer can you continue." I stood up and left the room, I heard my name being called but I didn't turned back; I just head over to my  
new room and locked the door.

* * *

Spencer P.O.V

I knew Emily was finding it hard to talk about this especial this part, I wasn't all that surprised when she got up and left me to finish telling it;  
Melissa thought it was best she leave Emily a lone for a bit to just deal.

Aria asked "Spencer, what happened?"

I answered with "Emily's mum slapped her so hard she fell down to the ground, she then pushed her down fall on the ground and started kicking her in the rib/stomach area. Then to make it really bad Emily got two right hooks to the face and was told she was to have all her stuff out of the house before  
Emily's mum got back."

Aria said "Poor Em, where is she staying?"

Melissa answered "She staying in my old room."

Aria nodded and said "I don't get how Emily's mum could be that cruel."

I nodded my head and Melissa replied "As Emily has said it was more the alcohol then her. But I don't think Emily will ever forgive her mum  
for this and I don't blame her."

I nodded and said "I still don't get how she going to cover at school but I help and it would also help if she told Hanna. Hanna might be  
blonde sometimes but when it comes to the fours us at hiding things were good."

Melissa relied with "Yeah but none of you knew Emily was crushing over me, so if anyone can do it her."

Aria smiled and said "Melissa got a point, I still don't get how anyone could do that to Emily." I reach over to Aria and pulled her  
down so she was snuggled into my side and I kissed the top of her head.

I replied "I know, I don't get it either but it's happened and Emily will be okay someday."

Melissa sighed and said "I'm going to go check on Emily." Melissa got up from the bed and left but she left the door open.

Aria asked "That someday, will that be soon?"

I smiled and answered with "I wish but I don't know, it up to Emily." Aria and I stay cuddle up like that for as long as we could,  
until her dad texted her saying she had to come home and she left.

* * *

Melissa P.O.V

I walked over to the door to my old room and lightly knock on the door; I wait a few minutes before I heard the door being unlocked and open.  
As soon as it was open, I notice Emily's eyes were all puffy and red meaning she had been crying a lot.  
Emily had taken off her jacket and jersey and had put her swimming t-shirt on; I walked over to Emily and wrapped her into a big hug.

We then walked over to the bed and we just laid there with me holding her while she just lays there and thinks; well so I thought. I look down to  
see if she okay and she that her eyes are closed and she is breathing evenly, I smiled at her and didn't have the heart to wake her up and soon enough  
I joined her in sleeps village; I didn't think Dad would mind to much being that I left the door open and he probably knew Emily need someone there with her.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

It was now Monday morning and I was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for the bell so I could go to a class; I was having my free period at the moment.  
Yesterday nothing really happened expect I called coach to tell her the fake lie I had come up with which was  
'that I had pulled a muscle while running on the weekend and Mrs H mum was a nurse, so she look at it and said I should do anything training wise for two weeks.'

Surprisingly coach bought, she just told me to get better, not to eat too much junk food and that I deserved a break. Most of yesterday I spent  
lying on the couch watching boring stuff on TV while the other two did their homework.  
I had walked into school with my hoodie up and my sunnies on everyone probably thought I had a hangover or something, which they probably found  
odd since there were no parties and the school A-list swimmer would even get a hangover; I just ignored them and kept walking.

* * *

I started heading toward my English because the bell was bond to go when I got there, and truth be told as soon as I arrived the bell went; and I just  
walked in. it wasn't long until Aria came walking in, she smiled at me and walked over to her seat which was next to me.

Aria said "Hey Em."

I replied with "Hey Aria."

Aria smiled and said "I didn't get a chance to say this to you yet but if you want to talk about stuff, I'm here if you need."

I smiled at her and answered "Thanks Aria, can you keep it from Hanna yet, I just need some headspace first; because I know she going to react the worst."  
It was the truth Hanna was very protective of us and she would do anything for us even if it was to smash the shit out  
of our parents she would do it; it was her away of showing she cared but she could also be sweet.

Aria nodded and said "I will but Hanna will get mad if you don't tell her soon." I knew what Aria said was true, it wasn't long before  
everyone started filling into the classroom including Hanna and Spencer who waved to us; they would of come over to us if Mr Fitz hadn't just walked in.

* * *

Mr Fitz began by saying "Moring everyone, I hope you had a good weekend I know I did and I also hope you are all up to chapter 7  
of the To Kill a Mockingbird; Emily are you up to that chapter?"

I smiled and said "You always love singling me out and to your shock and horror; I've actually finished the book."

Everyone turned and looked at me with shock all over their face, I laughed and said "What just because I'm swimmer doesn't mine I can't  
finish a book that has nothing to do with swimming."

Everyone did some laughing before Mr Fit asked "Did you like?"

I replied "Meh, its book."

Mr Fitz almost looks offended he then said "Emily will you please pull your hoodie down and take of your sunnies."

I answered with "No." most people weren't surprised by me saying no to him, since we have tango a few times in lesson and everyone found it amusing.

Mr Fitz replied "What do you mean no?"

I then said "No as in the adverb, do I need to put in a sentence? I thought you were supposed to be the teacher not me; oh well you could a  
always be a doctor; but god help the patient if they get you as their doctor."

I slide down in my chair, I was happy with what I had said; there were a lot 'ooooh's' going around the room. The ball was now in his court and  
I gave him a look that said 'go on I dare you.'

Mr Fitz yelled "Everyone quiet! Emily this is your last chance to do as I told you or you and I will be making a trip to the principal's office and he will be calling your mother."

I smirked and said in fake panic "You wouldn't call my mummy on me would you."

Mr Fitz smirked like he had one and replied "I would because she has to do something about you attitude."

I then brusted out laughing and said "Yeah you might as well just call Spencers mum or dad because my mum won't pick up the phone.  
Also there nothing wrong with my attitude, I just have a stupid teacher that always singles me out; for no reason." I so want to say and I have  
something on you that could end you I up in jail but I didn't for Aria's sake.

Mr Fitz asked "Why wouldn't your mum pick up the phone?"

I answered "It's none of your god dam business, so are we going to the principal's office or not?"

Mr Fitz replied "Are you going to take off the hoodie and sunnies?"

I smiled and said "Nope."

Mr Fitz answered with "Looks like we're going to the principal's office. Everyone I'm sorry but I have to leave the class,  
just continue reading the book and if the bell goes homework is to read up to chapter 12." There were moans and groans at the homework tonight,  
I would have groaned to if I hadn't finished the book already.

Mr Fit said "Come on Emily, let's go." I stood up, pick up my stuff and started heading toward the front.

When I got to the front, I turned to everyone and said "English class you have been awesome but I must go now" for affected, I bowed  
and was award applause from everyone and screams from Hanna, Spencer and Aria. I walked out of the classroom like I had just owed that shit but I totally had.

* * *

On the way Mr Fitz said "You know if you did what I asked, we wouldn't be living."

I smiled and replied with "I know but I couldn't do what you asked and trust me you wouldn't of done it either."

Mr Fitz asked "What does that mean?" I didn't answer him because we had arrived at the office, Mr Fitz went to talk to the lady while I sat down and wait;  
also tried come up with a story.

It wasn't long until Mr Davidson came out and said "Mr Fitz and Emily come on in." We both stood up and walked into his office, I took a  
seat on the right and Mr Fitz said on the left.

Mr Davidson asked "What happened?"

Mr Fit answered "I asked Emily to do something and she wouldn't and I asked her a few times."

Mr Davidson turned to me and asked "Emily is this true?"

I replied with "Yeah it is."

Mr Davidson asked "What did he want you to do?"

I answered with "He wants me to take my hoodie off and my sunnies off."

Mr Davidson said "That doesn't sound like a hard thing to do."

Mr Fitz nodded his before saying "That's what I thought but she just wouldn't do it."

I replied with "Oh trust me it is."

Mr Davidson asked "Why can't you do a simple requested?"

I answered with "I'm pleading the fifth."

Mr Fitz said "What? What? She can't do that."

Mr Davidson sighed and replied with "Actually she can, by court of law she had right of freedom just like we do; but I don't get where you  
learned that."

I then asked "What are you implying that a swimmer can't know stuff or are you saying I'm stupid?" I gave them both a look of challenge me I  
dare you to.

Mr Davidson answered with "I wasn't implying anything other than most students don't know about pleading the fifth, if they did a lot of students wouldn't be doing their homework and stuff like that."

* * *

I nodded and said "Well I am best friends with a person, who has two parents that are lawyers; it's quite easy to pick stuff especial since I spend  
most of my time there."

Mr Fitz whispered to himself but I heard "I feel bad for them."

I smiled and said to him "I don't think they mind and if they did well my girlfriend would speak up."

Mr Fitz looked confused, I answered with "I'm dating Melissa Hastings, you there other daughter."

Mr Fitz swallowed and Mr Davidson said "We aren't here to talk about your social life Ms Fields, now I am going to give you a detention for  
after school and no you can't use swimming as an excuse."

I smiled and replied with "I know there's not point I won't be swimming for the next 2 weeks."

Mr Davidson said "What? Why not we have a meet next week."

I answered with "I pulled a muscles swimming and its Mrs H orders that I must not swim or anything for 2 weeks; which sucks because it  
means two weeks without training."

Mr Fitz asked "What are you training for other than to swim?"

I replied "Not that's it's any of your business but I won't be attending school next year."

Mr Davidson asked "What do you mean?"

I answered "Well Mr & Mrs Hastings wanted to be here when we came to talk to you, but I won't be here because I'll be at an army base camp;  
training for the army but first I have to get fit."

Mr Fitz replied "Don't you have to be 18?"

I shook my head and said "No you can be 17 which I will be at the start of next year."

Mr Davidson asked "Who knows about this?"

I answered with "The Hastings and my closes friends."

Mr Fitz said "Doesn't your mum deserve to know."

I replied "I would tell her but she has this new daughter called 'The bottle."

I then asked "Are we done here, I have other classes go to."

Mr David said "Yes we are, you have detention after school for today and if any other teachers ask you to take your hoodie and sunnies off you must."

I smiled and replied with "Yeah not happening, you might as well give me more detention because it aint happening."

I left his office while he shouting "You will do as your told young lady" I so want to flip him but I decided against it; wasn't really my style,  
I head off to History which would be a great laugh.


	72. Chapter 72

I walked into History with a big smile on my face; I took my new seat which was next to Paige and wait for everyone to fill that classroom.

Paige walked in, sat down said "I missed you at training this morning, where were you?"

I asked "Didn't coach tell you?"

Paige shook her head and said "I pulled a muscle either running or swimming and Mrs H orders are that I don't do any training or swimming  
for two weeks. I hope you enjoy being Anchor!"

Paige smiled and replied "That sucks, I'm happy I get to be anchor for a bit; I've got be the best at something."

I laughed and asked "Do you having practice after school?"

Paige answered "Yeah, why?"

I replied "I got a stupid detention and I don't want Spencer to wait for me and I don't want to call Melissa to pick me up,  
so I was wondering if you could give me a lift to Spencers."

Paige nodded and said "Sure thing, why did you get a detention?" I went into telling Paige about the whole thing and she laughed through most of it.

She then said "I wish I was in that English class, it would so funny to watch you and Mr Fitz go off at each other but why are you wearing  
your hoodie up and sunnies on?"

I answered with "Yeah it is plain and simple I want to." The teacher walked in and started writing things on the board that we all started coping off;  
I found it hard with my sunnies but I had to keep them on.

* * *

Our teacher Ms Green turns around to say something but change and said "Emily please take your hoodie and sunnies off."

I sighed and replied with "No."

There were a few gasps before Ms Green said "What do you mean no?"

I answered "Not you too, No as in the adverb; do you need a sentences, I seriously think no one is a real teacher in this school." Everyone  
cracked up laughing, while Ms Green looked really pissed off.

Mr Green yelled "Don't you take that tone with me Emily."

I smiled and said in my best British accent "What tone would that me Miss?"

Mr Green said "Emily take off those things now or I will give you a detention."

I replied with "Make that detention out to tomorrow please, Paige can I get a ride home tomorrow as well."

Paige laughed and answered "Sure you can Emily." Ms Green walked up to my desk and put a detention slip on my desk and walked off to teach  
us something boring. By the time History had finished I was bored to tears and I knew Paige was to but she didn't show it; I head off to Gym.

* * *

When Gym had finish it was time for lunch I was making my way out to the table outside were the girls were already sitting.

When I arrived at the table Hanna said "Guess what Spencer did?"

I smiled and replied with "What did she do."

Spencer laughed and said "I may of record your fight with Mr Fitz."

I laughed and asked "You did?"

Spencer nodded and Hanna said "She did."

Aria asked "What happened in Mr Davidson office?"

I replied with "Long story short I got a detention for tonight and then another one for tomorrow."

Spencer asked "What did you do to get the second one?"

I answered with "Ms Green and I had an argument, Spencer don't worry about the ride to your place; I asked Paige since she has swim practice  
and she doesn't mind."

Spencer nodded her head; Hanna asked "Why are you going to Spencers?"

I replied "Melissa and I are having a date."

Spencer said "You are" Aria and I gave her a look and she recovered with "Oh yeah I forgot."

Hanna smiled and asked "Cute, what are you doing?" I thought to myself shit, why did Hanna always have to be an asking question about  
dates type of person.

I replied with "Nothing special, just probably some Tai and movies."

Hanna smiled bigger and said "That's cute." We all went into talking about nothing special, just talking like we normally do.

* * *

(A month)

It had been a month since my mum hit me and I last saw her, my bruise had all cleared up which I was thankful for; I was back to swimming  
and training like a machine. Melissa and I had been doing awesomely if I do say so myself, we were still very lovely dovey which I didn't mind one bit;  
we had a totally of 13 dates and a few double dates with Spencer and Aria.

Who have also been doing great, they were such a cute couple; as for Hanna and Caleb they are still tippy-toeing around everything.  
Toby called both Spencer and I every so offended which was nice, I really missed me; he told us he had another month before the job would be  
finished and he would be home.

I had told Hanna about what my mum had done but boy did she want to rip my mums head off but after we had cooled her down she was alright just  
very concerned about me. I had put all my energy into training to be in the army, I think the girls were think I was avoiding thinking about my mum;  
which might be half the truth.

Mr Fitz and I were still arguing most lessons which I don't think the class mind too much, most of them just sat back and watch. Steve had  
return from Texas and was back helping me train, we hadn't done the hike yet but we were planning to do it sometime soon, I had told him about  
my mum and he was angry that I didn't tell him; but I explain why I didn't and he understood.

* * *

At the moment I was in the barn with Melissa and we were having an awesome making out session, which we were both getting into.  
I was on top of Melissa and she was under me, I then felt her trying to push my top off; I wasn't really in brain thinking mode, because I helped  
her take it off and chuck it somewhere. Melissa ran her hands up and down my back while I attack her neck with kisses,  
I then bite down on her neck where her pulse point was and she moaned.

I pulled back smiling down at her and I said "We should stop."

Melissa whined and asked "Why?"

I replied with "Because if we don't stop, we are going to go further."

Melissa said "Oh, don't you want to go further?"

I answered with "God yes I do, you have no idea how many times I've thought about it; it's just I don't want to do it while, your parents,  
Spencer, Aria and Hanna are all in the house and at any moment could walk in on us. That just doesn't scream romance."

Melissa laughed and said "You're such a party-popper but I guess it's not the best time."

I smiled and replied "Melissa I love you so much and I respect you and your family, if we would to go further I would want our first time together  
to be special."

Melissa blushed and asked "Are you saying you're not a virgin?"

I shook my head and answered with "No I'm not and neither are you."

Melissa asked "Who did you lose it to?"

I replied with "Maya and you lost yours with Ian right?"

Melissa nodded and said "Yeah, how did you know about that?"

I smiled and answered with "Melissa, I pretty much stalked you through the start of puberty; I found out a lot of stuff."

Melissa asked "Like what?"

I smiled and said "Give way my secrets I don't think so, I'm going to go into the house and change, then do some training. I still can't  
believe your parents bought me some weights."

Melissa replied with "Okay, yeah me neither they just really like you and want you to be happy here."

I smiled and said "I am happy here with you and your family." I pecked Melissa on the lips before getting up and looking for my shirt.

When I found it I put it back on and I was leaving when Melissa yelled out "Nice abs by the way" I kept walking while laughing.

* * *

I walked into the house to see everyone was doing some form of work in the kitchen, I would have joined them but had caught up on my homework;  
I had no idea how but I was head of Spencer and the other girls in my work.

Spencer looked up and asked "What are you doing Emily?"

I answered "Melissa has some test to study for, so I thought I would do some training."

Spencer nodded and Hanna said "Haven't you done enough training?"

I replied with "Probably but I've got nothing else to do."

Mr H said "You could mow our lawns?"

I laughed and replied "For the last time, I am not mowing them." Mr H shrugged his shoulders and went back to his work, even though they  
hired a person to mow their lawns; Mr H was always trying to get me to do them.  
I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room, I changed into my sports bar, a singlet and some black yoga pants. I grabbed my pulled up bar,  
Mr and Mrs H had bought me some weights, a pulled up bar and a bench press; they got me some other little things as well, I couldn't believe they had  
bought all of it for but they said it was there pleasure. I took the pulled up bar that you could  
stick in between a door frame, I walked down the stairs and put it on the door frame near that was used for the kitchen and living room.  
I reach up and grabbed the bar, when I was ready which was straight away I pulled myself up and then started pushing down and up.

I had pulled myself up and down ten times and was getting a bit sore; I jumped down from the bar and took a few breaths.

Hanna then said "Emily I don't get how you can do that and make it look easy."

I shrugged and replied with "Well it is easy."

Hanna smiled and asked "Can you teach me?"

I was shocked and asked "You want me to teach you how to do this?"

Hanna answered "Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

I replied with "I don't know but yeah I can teach you if you want."

Hanna smiled and said "I would love that." I pulled my singlet up and took it off because it was getting to hot for it on.

* * *

Aria then said "Wow, Emily abs; 12 a clock." Everyone looked up and saw them; I just giggled at it and was surprised Melissa hadn't come  
in yet or anything.

Hanna walked over to me and said "I'm ready."

I smiled and replied with "Okay stretch up and grab the bar."

Hanna tried but she could reach, I then said "Try your tippy-toes your good at using those" Aria and Spencer giggled they got what I meant by that.  
Hanna got on her tippy-toes and she was just able to get it.

I then said "Okay, now just pull yourself up." Hanna tried with all her might but got nowhere; I grabbed onto her legs and started pushing her up.  
When she was up I counted to five before bring her back done.

I smiled and asked "Do you want to do more or stop?"

Hanna replied "Stop, but how do I get down?"

I laughed and said "Just let go of the bar." Hanna did as I said and let go, I spotted her just in case she fell but she didn't.

Hanna turned to me and said "That was really fun but I still think it's hard."

I nodded and replied "It's hard for starters but I've done it since I can remember."

Spencer asked "How hard can it be?"

I smiled and said "By all means have ago." Hanna went and sat down, while Spencer walked over to me.  
Spencer grabbed onto the bar she was tall enough to grab it, I would have been surprised if she couldn't since she a little taller than me.  
She tried lifting herself up but gave up halfway and jumped down.

I then said "Now what was that about how hard can it be?"

Hanna giggled and Spencer replied "Okay it might be harder than I thought, how the hell can you think this is fun?"

* * *

I laughed and said "I've practice at it, now Aria do you want a go?"

Aria replied with "I don't think I can reach."

I smiled and said "Come on over here." Spencer went and sat down and Aria walked over to me, it was true she wouldn't be able to grab it.

I picked up Aria by her legs and said "Grab the bar Aria and hold on." Aria grabbed onto the bar and adjusted my hold on her and started  
to push her up and back down, did this about 15 times.

I then asked "Have you had enough Aria?"

Aria replied with "Yes thank you."

I smiled and said "Okay let go of the bar" Aria let go and I slowly placed her on the ground and she had a big smile on her face.

I then said "Aria did more than Spencer, Hanna and I."

Hanna replied "Yeah but you were pushing her up."

I answered "So she need more help."

Aria smiled and said "That was fun" Aria went and sat back down; I was about to started up again when I heard Melissa come in through  
the side kitchen door.

* * *

Melissa P.O.V

I had no idea what I had walked in on but Emily was in a sports bra all sweaty and that was a sight I liked.

I asked "Hey what's going on?"

Emily replied with "I was working out and Hanna wanted a go, then Spencer and Aria. I'm about to started up again." I wasn't jealous that the  
others had ago, I know Emily likes showing other/helping at the stuff she likes; which is one of the things I love about her.

I smiled and said "Carry on; don't think of me even being here."

Emily laughed and replied "You just want to check me out."

I answered with "Well duh" Emily laughed before grabbing onto the bar again and pulled herself up. I went and sat on one of the kitchen  
stools and watched Emily, it was times like these I wasn't a guy otherwise I would be trying to hide a boner.  
I was amazed at how Emily was able to pull herself up and back down, it always looked so hard but she made it look easy.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

I knew Melissa was checking me out and was getting turned on a bit, I knew because her eyes were turning read and that's a cleared sign with Melissa.  
After about another 20 pulls up and down, I slowly jumped off the bar and took a few breaths.  
I walked over to the fridge and grabbed myself a bottle of water; and I took a few sips of it. I was about to take the bar down, when I heard my phone  
go off on the kitchen bench; Melissa chucked it over to me and I saw it was Steve.

I answered with "Hey Stevie boy."

Steve laughed and said "Hi Em, what are you up too?"

I replied with "Oh you know the normal, taking Melissa in front of everyone." I watched as Melissa blushed and Mr & Mrs H head popped up,  
I covered up the phone and whispered "Only joking."

Steve laughed and replied with "That's my girl, now I know you're joking; so what are you really up to?"

I smiled and said "Just did some pull ups, you?

Steve replied with "Awesome, how many did you do?"

I answered "30 ups and downs."

Steve then said "You could do more than that, anyone I was ringing to see if you want to do some ultimate training."

I smiled and asked "What does that involve?"

Steve answered "I was hoping I could come over to the Hastings."

I replied with "Sure but what are we going to be doing?"

Steve said "I'll be there in 5 and you will see." We hanged up the phone because I knew he would be here soon, I pulled my shirt back on.

Melissa asked "What did Stevie want?"

I answered "I'm not too sure, his going to be here in 5 so will find out."

* * *

A/N: I am working on as someone said 'dirty time' between Emily and Melissa, I want it to be really romantic and stuff; so i'm sorry if it takes a while. ~KJ


	73. Chapter 73

As Steve had said he was there knocking on the door about 5 minutes after his call, I walked over to the front door and answered it.

Steve said "Hey Em."

I smiled and replied "Hi Stevie, what do you want to do?"

Steve smiled and answered "Come help me unload what's in the back of my truck into the backyard." We walked down to his truck and  
I saw there were gym mats that you would use from gymnastics kind of stuff; there was also a bag but  
I couldn't see what was inside it. I just shrugged my shoulders and helped Steve carry the 12 gym mats to the backyard. When we had all  
of the stuff in the backyard, Steve and I started placing them so they were in a square and next to each other.

I then asked "Steve what's in the bag?"

Steve smiled and replied with "Why don't you open it?" I knelt down next to the bag and unzipped it and was shocked to see what was inside.

I looked up to Steve with a big grin and asked "Are you serious?"

Steve laughed and answered with "Yeah I am, I remember the look on your face when I told you I could to Martial Arts, your face light up like a  
Christmas tree and it never hurts to learn one-on-one combat."

* * *

I smiled and said "It's like waking up on Christmas; I'll go get us some water." Steve just laughed; I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Melissa asked "What did Stevie bring?"

I smiled and answered "Something, you don't like or want to know what it is."

Melissa replied with "What is it?" I walked over to Spencer and whispered into her ear what it was and her face light up like mine had.

Spencer asked "Are you serious?"

I nodded my head and replied "Yeah I am."

Spencer said "That is so cool and yeah you don't want to know Melissa." I walked over to fridge and grabbed Steve and I a bottle of water each.

Melissa then said "Emily please can you tell me."

I answered with "I'll tell you but you can't get mad."

Melissa replied "I won't get mad."

I then said "Promise." I walked over to the door so I had a quick getaway, I knew even if she did promise she would get mad.

Melissa replied with "I promise, now what is it."

I answered "Steve is teaching me Martial Arts, bye now." I watched as Melissa grows angry and I made my quick getaway outside to Steve.  
Steve and I get padded up, he showed me a few moves that he used on the pad I was holding for him and told me to have a go.

I had done the moves perfectly and Steve said "You're a quick study."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks." We continued the way we had been going and I was having the most fun ever.

* * *

Steve and I had been doing Martial Arts stuff for nearly 2 hours and I had picked up everything he had taught me, I heard Melissa walked out  
of the house and into the barn and I knew she was still pissed at me.

Steve then said "I got to go little buddy,"

I smiled and replied with "Thanks for teaching me a bit of Martial Arts but I don't think Melissa will want me to continue."

Steve nodded and said "Do whatever keeps the girls happy, right?"

I smiled and answered "You know, let me give you hand packing up." We started packing all the pads away and carrying the bad and  
the gym mats back to his car. When it was all packed up, we said our goodbyes and he left. I thought I'd give Melissa some more time,  
so I walked back inside and upstairs to take a shower. I was getting dressed into one of my swimming t-shirts and black dem jeans and when I  
was dressed, I quickly went and hung my towel up behind my door; before heading downstairs and out to the barn.

I took a deep breath before raising my hand up to the barn door, when I heard a "Come in" I walked in straight away. Melissa looked up from her  
computer and when she saw me walk in, she put her laptop a side and looked at me.

I then said "Hi."

Melissa replied "Hi" I didn't miss the coldness in her voice.

I swayed back an fourth on my feet before asking "How mad are you?"

Melissa answered "I don't know, should I be mad."

I replied with "I don't know" I was looking down at the ground like it was really interesting.

Melissa sighed and said "I don't get it."

I asked "Get what?"

Melissa said "I don't get how you can watch Martial Arts or want to it, when you've have been a victim of abuse."

I walked over and sat down the bed, I looked into her eyes and replied with "I've always like Martial Arts even before everything and I want to  
learn it now more than ever."

Melissa asked "Why now more than ever?"

I answered "Because I learn how to defend myself better, especial if I'm going where I'm going; I need to know one-on-one combat and that's  
part of my training."

Melissa nodded and said "Can you not do it when I'm around, I can't watch it."

I smiled and replied "I was going to tell if you want me to stop, I would but I can manage that as well."

Melissa smiled and said "You were going to do that for me? Tell Steve if he hits your face and bruised it, I will slap him  
and no Martial Arts will safe him."

I giggled and answered "I will tell him and of course I would do that for you, I love you which means I'll do or stop anything you don't like."

Melissa smiled and said "I love you too, which is way I can't stop you from doing this; I saw the look you had when you walked into the kitchen,  
you were so happy. But just don't do it in our backyard or if you do, do it when I'm not around."

I leaned in and replied "Thank-you and I promise we won't" I leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Melissa on the lips.

* * *

While I was kissing Melissa, an idea popped into my head and I wasn't concentrating on the kiss any more, Melissa must of notice because  
she stopped kissing me.

Melissa said "Em where are you, you kind of faded there."

I smiled and replied with "Sorry, can you be ready to go somewhere in say two hours?"

Melissa looked at me confused and answered "What are you planning?"

I smiled and said "You will find out, can you wear something like a binky under whatever you wear, oh and can you not wear make-up I like  
the natural you please?"

Melissa asked "A binky why?"

I replied with "Just trust me, be ready in 2 hours." Melissa nodded her head; I pecked her on the check before walking out of the barn.  
I walked really fast inside and literally took the stairs by two, the girls who ever all in Spencer room, I walked in there.

I then said "Spencer, Melissa and I might be late home don't wait up."

Spencer nodded and asked "Where are you taking her?"

I smiled and answered "You girls will have to wait for tomorrow, oh Hanna Melissa met need your help." I walked away from the girls and went to my room,  
where I closed the door and looking for things to take. I then grabbed my phone and dialled a number,  
I talked to the person on the phone trying to convince them to let me and when they finally did, I hung up the phone and got changed.  
With what I was planning I really hoped Melissa like it or enjoyed it. I grabbed the sheet from off my bed and a few of my pillows and put them into a bag,  
I then grabbed some matches I had in my draw; you never know when you would need them.  
When I had everything I thought I would need, I head downstairs with it all and put it in my car and took off to a house.

When I got to the person house, I knocked on the door and wait; the person opened the door and said "Emily you don't waste time do you?"

I laughed and replied "Not really Coach, thank-you for letting me do this; I promise I'll do extra laps on Monday."

Coach smiled and said "Not need Emily, as long as you have fun, don't burn the place down and keep it between you, Melissa and the girls were all good."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks coach I will do." Coach hand me the keys and after a few minutes chat, I was off to a supermarket.

* * *

When I arrived at the supermarket, I went straight to the candles isle and probably looked like a weirdo putting 3 boxes of 12 small candles into my basket;  
but I didn't care this was for my girl and it had to be romantic. I then head to the chocolate isle and grabbed a block of Melissa's favourite chocolate's,  
when I had the chocolates I saw they had flowers and I looked at them all and had no idea what to get.

I heard someone come up behind me say "Need a hand?"

I turned around to see Jenna standing there; I smiled and asked "If you don't mind?"

Jenna smiled and replied "Not at all, I see your planning something special for Melissa, never pegged you as the romantic type."

I answered with "Yeah me neither but for Melissa she deserves it."

Jenna nodded and said "I like these ones." Jenna picked up a nice bunch of tulips there were a really nice shade of purple.

I smiled and replied "Thanks Jenna, I would stay and chat but I hand under 1 hours to finish setting everything up."

Jenna answered "Its fine Emily, you just looked like you need help" Jenna handed me the flowers and took them.

I smiled and said "Thanks Jenna, I'll see you on Monday." We said goodbye and I head straight to the checkout.

The checkout lady said "Some guy is in for a romantic night."

* * *

I smiled and replied with "Actually it's for my girlfriend." The lady gave me a look of disgusted and didn't say anything she just packed my stuff.  
I left the supermarket and head to the Apple Rose Grill, when there I order a pasta dish, garlic bread and medium size chips;  
the food was going to take 30-45 minutes to get ready, so I told them I would be back to grab the food. I head back out to my car and drove to a place;  
I never thought I would go on a date. I parked my car near the school's swimming pool entrance like I did most days when I had training;  
I grabbed everything out of my car and head inside with it.

I put the sheet from off my bed onto the ground and laid it out flat; I then put all the pillows around the edges. When that was done I grabbed  
the candles I bought and started placing them all over the place, I wasn't going to light them yet.  
After that I sprinkled rose petals that coach had given to me with the keys and spread them all over the place; I thought it was so romantic and  
Melissa would love it.

I was standing by the door and looked at my work and I was very pleased with myself, my phone than rang it was The Apple Rose Grill telling  
me my order was ready. I locked the swimming pool area up and head out to my car where the tulips and chocolates were sitting on the front seat,  
I took a breath and head back to The Hastings.

* * *

I was very nervous on the whole drive trying to work out if Melissa would like it or not; I really hope she did. I drove into the drive  
way and carefully got out of the car, I walked inside the house and heard someone walking downstairs, it was Aria.

She then said "Melissa is still out in the barn, please tell me your changing?"

I smiled and replied with "Yes Aria, I'm changing."

Aria kept walking down while I walked up the stairs, I then shouted to Aria "I should be ready in 15 can you let her know."

Aria shouted back "Will do." I kept walking up the stairs and walked into my room, I walked over to my closet;  
I got out a binky I wear sometime, that was blue. I grabbed my Marvel singlet that my dad got me for Christmas a couple years back and it was still baggy.  
I started getting dressed and when I was dressed I had my singlet on and my black dem jeans  
with my binky underneath, I checked my hair and myself out in the mirror before smiled at myself and leaving my room and going outside again.  
I went to my car and grabbed the flowers and box of chocolates; I then walked around the side door to the backyard and  
was now standing in front of the barn door.

* * *

I took a breath before knocking and saying "Open up princess, your white swimming night is here!" I heard giggles from inside before  
the door was open and I was gawking at what I saw, Melissa looked beautiful; drop dead beautiful. She was wearing a dark red colour  
dress that was above the knee, she had a belt around her waist and black inch heels.

I then heard Spencer say "Hey White swimming night, stop gawking at my sister."

I blushed and said "You look beautiful Melissa and oh these are for you." I felt like a geeky nerd standing in front of Melissa, I knew I should  
of dress up more.

Melissa smiled and replied "Thank-you, the flowers are beautiful and your outfit is so you; I get to look at those arms all night Yay me!" I  
smiled and did a muscle man pose, coursing Melissa to laugh which was the whole point.

I then said "Are you ready my princess?"

Melissa blushed and replied "Yes I am, Spence can you put these flowers in some water." Melissa handed the flowers to Spencer and keep  
the chocolates with her like I thought she would, I then escorted her out to my car and opened the door for her and close it when she was in.  
I got into the driving side and started reserving out of the drive way, I head for the Apple Rose grill.

Melissa asked "So where are you taking me?"

I smiled and replied with "Somewhere I bet you've never been on a date or every thought you would."

Melissa said "That could be anywhere, because I never expect you to take me to the kissing rock but you did."

I smiled and answered "Don't worry, you will know soon." We drove to the Apple Rose Grill in nice silence, the radio was playing though.

I found a park close to the Apple Rose Grill and I said "Wait here, I'll be back just grabbing the food." I walked into the restaurant and over  
to the counter where I said my order name and if I could have two 250ml bottles of Orange Juice, I paid for the juices and left the restaurant.  
I hand Melissa the food and drinks when I was back in the car and then started heading to where I was taking her.

* * *

When I parked the car in the parking lot I could tell she had no idea where we were since it was dark and there were no lights on.

Melissa asked "Emily where are we?"

I smiled and answered "Just wait here and I need to set some more stuff up." Melissa nodded her head, I lightly peck her check; before  
grabbing the food, drinks and the more stuff from the back. I walked into the swimming pool area and started setting the food up on the bed sheet,  
when done with that I moved to lighting the candles all and once they were lighten I set up the CD player with a mix track,  
I was going to give Melissa and it had all of her and some of my favourite songs on it. I slide the control into my pocket and looked at my work,  
it looked amazing; I then remember Melissa was waiting in the car and ran back out to the car. I opened the door for Melissa and helped her out  
of the car before shutting the door and locking my car.

I smiled and said "I'm going to cover your eyes with my hands and I'll direct you to where to walk."

Melissa smiled and replied "Okay." I stood behind her and place my hands over her eyes and we started walking into the swimming pool; Melissa  
still had no idea where we were.

When we got to the main area, I said "Keep your eyes close until I tell you not to." I move my hands way and she had her eyes close,  
I walked over to the bed sheet and sat down.

I then shouted "Open!" Melissa eyes flung open and shock and amazement was all over her face, she slowly walked over to me.

I asked "Do you like?" I had a hopeful look on my face.

Melissa smiled and replied with "Emily I'm speechless, now I understand why you want me to wear a binky."

I laughed and said "Yeah well this is all for you babe."

Melissa sat down across from me and replied "Well thank-you but my hungry so what do we have here?"

I smiled and said "We have some pasta, garlic bread and chips and the special drink to night is orange juice."

Melissa laughed and answered "Sounds good and only you could make orange juice sound so good." We dug into our food while also talking  
about everything and anything, I then remember the music and grabbed the control from my pocket and pressed play;  
just the way you are – by Bruno Mars started flowing into the room.

* * *

We had finished eating all the food a while ago and I really want to swim, so I stood up and pulled my jeans down and took my singlet off throwing  
it at Melissa. I then walked to the edge of the pool and slowly sat down and slide into it.

I then shouted "Come on Melissa, join me the waters great."

Melissa laughed and replied with "Sure." I held onto the edge as Melissa slowly removed her dress and it was a sight I liked a lot.

Melissa turned around and said "Perv!"

I smiled and replied "I'm a loud too." Melissa sat down on the edge of the pool and slide into the water. We started swimming around in the pool  
and it was nice; every now and then we would go to the edge and just talked about nothing but yet everything at the same time.

* * *

It had been an hour since we had gotten into the pool and I want to just talk with Melissa out of the water and so did she.  
We both hopped out of the pool and I walked over to the bleachers were I had put two towels; I grabbed them and Melissa came  
over to me and wrapped it around her. We sat down on the bleachers next to each other and just stared into each other's eyes.

Melissa then said "Emily this is amazing."

I smiled and replied with "I'm glad you like it."

I looked around the swimming pool area and said "I never knew how peaceful this place was."

Melissa smiled and answered "Yeah it is, very peaceful; I like it."

I smiled at her and said "Me too."

* * *

**(A/N: Sex scence coming here, if you don't want to see just skip when theres a new chapter, if you do want to see keep reading,  
I hope you enjoy! ~KJ)**

We both started drying off so we could sit back on the bed sheet, when dried we did so but more laid; I lay on top of Melissa. I then leaned down  
and kissed her on the lips so passionately. I broke away from the kiss and looked down at Melissa; she looked more beautiful than ever; with her  
slightly wet hair. The song a thousand years – by Christina Perri started filling the room and it was the perfect song for the moment.

I then said "Melissa I've loved you since I can remember, I'm going to keep loving you until the day I die.  
You are it for me Melissa there's no one else I would rather be with and I don't want anyone else, because what we have has nothing on anyone else.  
We are going to grow old together Melissa, we are going to stay happy, I promise you that and  
I am going to keep that promise. I never want to lose you Melissa and I will fight anyone off who tries to steal you away from me. I love you Melissa!"

Melissa smiled up at me and replied with "That beautiful Emily, you're beautiful; I want all those things too and I love you too."

I smiled and said "Melissa I want tonight to be our first time but if you don't want to than that's fine."

Melissa answered "I want into Emily, I do." I leaned down a started kissing Melissa passionately and she kisses back, kisses turned sloppy  
and I started kissing down her neck. I kissed down he torso and I was now laying so my chin was laying on her stomach

I smiled and said "I like my view." Melissa laughed, then sat up a bit and undid the strings to her binky and pulled it off and lay back down.

I smiled even bigger and said "Okay now I love my view." Melissa breast were the perfect size every not to small but not massive either,  
they were perfect. I reach my hand out and touch them they were soft as well and I like it. I experiment with touching her breast and Melissa didn't seem to mind one bit. I then reach up a bit with my mouth and started sucking on her nipple while playing with the other one and it was quite fun.

After 10 minutes of that I reach behind and undid my binky as well and removed it; I almost thought Melissa eyes were going to fall out the popped  
so much.

I lean down a kiss her on the lips again, Melissa then said "Emily please." I knew what she wanted and I was going to give it to her,  
I pulled down so I was fully on her. I trace patterns on her stomach while moving my hand down to her binky bottoms; I then slowly slide my hand  
into them and let my hand go with the flow; which Melissa seems to love.

After just a bit of teasing, I entered Melissa slowly with a finger and started finger fucking her and Melissa was screaming a lot and moaning out my name;  
which I loved. Without warning I slide another two fingers in and she loved that even more, I was going at a nice steady pace.

Melissa the shouted "Faster" and I felt happy to help her out. I then stopped and Melissa could of scream at me which she did,  
I slowly slide down her and removed her binky bottoms. I could smell Melissa and she smelt amazing, I couldn't wait to taste her and taste I did,  
I leaned in and did mouth to mouth with her vagina. Melissa scream even louder, she must been  
enjoying I as much as I was; it was fun exploring Melissa vagina with my tongue and it was good.

Melissa then screams "I'm so close, don't you dare stop" Melissa held my head there so I could move. I brought a finger up and started  
fingers her while sucking her clit and that was all it took for Melissa to come undone.

* * *

I crawl up to Melissa and asked "Was I good?"

Melissa smiled and replied with "Good you were amazing." When Melissa recovered enough, she flip us both over and start doing what I just did  
to her and love it. We had our first time that night and let's say were both really loud, but Melissa was louder and it was really perfect and I enjoyed  
every second of it. When we had finished, I set my phone alarm for 2:00am so we could pack up and go home before anyone realised we didn't come home.  
With one last kiss on Melissa lips, we both fell asleep couple up to each other; with the sheet wrapped around us.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if the sex scene was any good but I hope you like it, it was the best I could do and I hope you guys want a sex scene! Hope you enjoyed, stay tune for more ~KJ


	74. Chapter 74

We were both woken up by my alarm phone going off, we both had gotten dressed before sleeping,

Melissa groaned and said "I don't want to get up."

I smiled and replied with "You stay here, I'll pack everything up." Melissa seems to like this idea, because she fell back asleep.  
I stood up and started packing things up, I had swiped the rose petals up and put them into the bag I brought it in; I put the candles into the boxes  
they came in, I put our containers from last night in the bin, I turned the CD player off; I then started carrying all that out to my car which  
was very hard to do being that it was still dark.

Once everything was packed into the car, I picked up the pillows that Melissa wasn't using and put them into my car as well: I put my phone into  
my pocket and walked over to Melissa. I didn't want to wake her so I gently scooped her, the sheet and the pillow she was using  
all up and carry her out to the car; and somehow I managed to get into the passenger's seat with her seatbelt on.

I check the swimming pool area for anything I forgot but there was nothing, I had already gotten our towels which meant I had everything  
and I walked back out to the car; and started driving toward the Coaches house. When I got to coaches house I  
put the keys into the letter box like she had told me to and I drove off to our place, the Hastings house.

* * *

When I drove into the drive way I sighed of relief when Melissa woke up but I found it cute she didn't really know where she was.

Melissa then asked "Where are we?""

I answered with "We are home, come on let me get you to bed." I hooped out of the car, I went over to Melissa side, opened the door up  
and picked her up again still wrapped in the sheet and with the pillow. Melissa opened the gate for me and  
I carried her all the way to the barn and she opened the barn door for me, I then gently place her down on her bed; I took my pillow since I would need it.

I kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Sweet dreams Melissa." I then quietly snuck out of the barn and walked into the house,  
where found Hanna, Spencer and Aria all sleeping in the living room. Spencer and Aria were snuggled up to each other which I found cute and  
Hanna was snuggling with a pillow which was really cute; none of them were cover, so I grabbed a blanket and put it  
over Aria and Spencer and then another one over Hanna. I then walked up the stairs, to my room, changed into other clothes and settled  
down in my bed; falling to sleep with dreams of Melissa in my head.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm I had set before sleeping, which meant it was 7:00am in the morning;  
I had decided to get up before Melissa and make her breakfast in bed. I hope out of bed, walked to me closet and pulled my shark jacket on;  
and I pulled my hoodie up. I yawned while walking down the stairs; I walked into the living room and saw the girls were still sleeping where I  
had found them last night. I smiled and kept walking over to the kitchen,  
seeing the kitchen empty meant Mr and Mrs H hadn't gotten back from there surprise trip to some hotel for one night and Melissa wasn't awake yet either.  
I walked over to the coffee pot; I put some more coffee beans in it and turn it on. I then walked over to the fridge, I opened it and looked in it;  
I found some bacon and eggs so I decided to cook some of them up. I was halfway through cooking  
Melissa breakfast and the coffee was almost done, I knew because I could smell it really clearly; and the girls must of to because I heard some people  
moving in the living room.

I heard Spencer say "Morning Em."

I smiled and said "Hey" I didn't really turn to see who walked in and who didn't I focus on not burning anything.

Aria then asked "What smells good?"

I replied with "That would be the breakfast I'm cooking for Melissa."

I heard Hanna asked "So what did the two you get up to last night?"

I smiled to myself and answered "Nothing special" I was thing yeah right, it was the best night I ever had. Melissa breakfast was all cook  
and I start dishing it up on plate and once it was on plate, I poured her coffee into a mug.

I then asked "Hey can one of open the door for me and then open the barn door please?"

Spencer smiled and answered "Sure thing" Spencer opened the door for me and then ran to open the barn door and walked back to the house.  
I carefully walked out to the barn, when I got into the barn, I saw Melissa was still sleeping; I placed her food and coffee on her bedside cupboard.

* * *

I knelt down on the floor next to her bed, I watched as Melissa slept she looked so beautiful but she would and always will look beautiful to me.  
Melissa was lying flat on her back; I reach and pushed some of her head out of her face and behind her ear.  
Melissa didn't move to that, so I lean up and over a bit and then pecked her lips over and over again. She wasn't responsive for the first few back  
by the next on she was and I knew because she grabbed my head and made it stay on her lips and we did some awesome kissing.

Melissa broke away from the kiss and I said "Hey babe."

Melissa smiled and replied with "Hey Em." I got off from kneeling on the ground and sat down on the edge of her bed.

I asked "How did you sleep?"

Melissa answered "I don't even know how I got here but it was really good thank you."

I smiled and said "I carried you to the car last night and then carried you in here."

Melissa replied with "Well thank you, wait what smells so good?"

I laughed and answered "I made you breakfast and coffee."

Melissa smiled and said "Oh my god what did I do that I deserve this treatment?"

I replied "Well one you should always get this treatment and two I just want you to know that I am sticking around and that last night wasn't  
just about getting into your pants."

Melissa blushed and said "I know that's not what last night was about; otherwise you would have just left me there and would already be in Canada by now."

I smiled and replied with "I just want to make sure you knew." I peck Melissa on the lips before grabbing her plate on food and handing it to her.

* * *

After Melissa finished eating her breakfast and drinking her coffee, I told her to go have a shower; while I went inside and clean up everything.  
I had almost finished washing the dishes when I felt arms wrap around me, I smiled and looked to the side, to see Melissa head was now resting  
on my shoulder.

Melissa then asked "What you doing?"

I smiled and replied with "Just doing the dishes."

Melissa said "Oh how romantic." I was washing the last dish that need washing

I laughed and replied "It wasn't supposed to be romantic."

Melissa laughed and said "True, What are you going to do when you finish?" I smiled, took my hands out of the water and spun around; then  
pushed Melissa up again the kitchen bench.

I answered "I'm going to do this." I slowly leaned in and kissed Melissa on the lips, it was fast, desperate like. I broke away from the kiss  
because we both need air; I leaned my head against Melissa and stared into her eyes.

I then heard Spencer say "Hey, oops sorry."

I turned around and said "It's all good, what's up?"

Spencer replied "Hanna is getting annoying, can you come tells us what you did last night?"

Melissa smiled and answered "Sure thing, will be right there." Spencer looked a little relieved and walked back to the living room.

Melissa then said "I take it were not telling them about part two of last night."

I nodded and replied with "And have one of them tell your parents, I don't think so."

Melissa smiled and said "That's what I thought." We had a quick before walking hand in hand into the living room, where the girls were  
sitting and waiting. Spencer and Aria were sitting together very close and Hanna was sitting on the floor by herself,  
we went and sat on the couch and snuggled into each other; had my arms wrapped in Melissa and she had her head on my shoulder.

I asked "So what do you want to know?"

Hanna replied with "Well what actually happened." Melissa went into telling them all what had happened beside the better part of the date,  
they girls all looked surprise or something that I was able to pull something like that off.

Hanna was the first to speak, when Melissa had finish and she had said "Oh Em you're so romantic."

I smiled and replied with "Well nothings to good or bad for my girl."

Melissa asked "Your girl?"

I answered "Well yeah, you're my girl."

Melissa smiled and said "Well alright then." Melissa and Hanna went into discussing the detail of last night's date, while I sat and listen;  
and Aria and Spencer were off in their own little world.

* * *

It was now 1:00pm in the afternoon, Mr and Mrs H had arrived back for their surprise night date thing; that Mr H had set up.  
We were all in the living room just chilling, the girls were also doing some of their homework and Melissa was doing work for Hollis;  
Mr and Mrs H were also doing their work and I felt a bit weird since I didn't have anything to do.  
There was then a knock on the door we all kind of looked at each other like trying to work out who it was.

I then said "Since I'm not doing anything I'll get it." None of them seem to mind that I was going to get it, I stood up from my place on the  
couch and walked over to the door; when I opened I never expect to see who it was.

I then said "What the hell do you want."

My mother replied with "Don't talk to me like that, I'm here to bring you home."

I smiled and said "Bring me home that's a laugh considering I'm already home."

She stepped forward and said "This isn't your home; these people have made you think that."

I laughed bitterly and answered "No what these have made me is a better person."

My mother said "Emmy I'm your mum."

I replied "Don't you dare call me that, you have no right anymore and I'm not your daughter anymore." She looked offended and stepped  
close and went to slap me but I grabbed her hand before she could.

I then said "Not this time, I want to get emancipated and you will sign the forms for them or certain photos will be taken to court and you  
can be locked up."

My mum then replied with "Emily what happened to us?"

I answered "What happened was my father died, you took up the bottle and deicide to fit me, so now I want nothing to do with you." I felt  
a hand join with mine and looked up to see Melissa standing there, with everyone else behind me.

Mr H then said "I think you better leave Pam, if Emily wants to be Emancipated, I'll bring the forms to your house." I watch the shock on my  
mums face and watched as she turned around and left; Melissa closed the door and brought me into a hug.

* * *

Mr H asked "Emily are you sure you want this?"

I answered "I've never been so sure of something in life, well other than dating Melissa and joining the army but yes I am sure.  
Can it actually be done?"

Mrs H said "Well you're supposed to be over 18 but with your mother abusive nature, we can get the caught on your side but you also home  
to state yourself to."

Melissa then said "Emily you have that here."

I replied with "I can't put your family out like that."

Mr H said "You can and you're going to, Emily we may not be blood but we will be family one day and we aren't going to kick you out;  
well unless you break Melissa's hearts."

I laughed and replied "Looks like you're stuck with me Spence and I would never do that."

Spencer groaned and said "Dam just when I though you would leave, joking Em it going to be awesome having you here."

I then asked "How soon can it be done?"

Mr H replied with "Well if you want we can start now and then we can try and get a private sitting with a judge so not to many people find out,  
but there is a chance your mum will get arrested."

I asked "Is there any chance that she won't?"

Mr H answered "I'm not sure but I think you can tell the judge all you want is the Emancipation and nothing else to happen,  
I think the judge will be okay with that but I'm not sure." We set to work on the case, Mrs H had printed out the photos she had taken a couple  
months back, while Mr H explained to me some of the things that would happen and Melissa sat with me to hold my hand;  
she want to be there for me every step of the way.


	75. Chapter 75

Melissa and I had the whole house to ourselves because Hanna had to go home, Aria and Spencer went out on a  
spontaneous afternoon tea picnic and Mr & Mrs H went into the office to work on my case and talk to some people about it.  
Melissa and I were upstairs in my room, she was lying on the bed and I was lying on top of her but facing up and she had her arms wrapped around me.

I then asked "You don't mind that your parents are spending most of their time helping me?"

Melissa answered "No never, I like that you have a relationship with my parents; it make things easy for me."

I smiled and said "Cool, I do wish my family life was different and that you got a chance to meet my dad."

Melissa replied "Yeah I do to, Emily I did."

I answered with "I know you meet him but not as my girlfriend you didn't."

Melissa sighed and said "I do wish you got to introduce me as my girlfriend."

I nodded and replied "He would have liked you."

Melissa asked "How do you know?"

I answered "He liked everyone I dated; he just thought they weren't really fitting for me."

Melissa kissed the top of my head and said "You know the house is empty, we could have a repeat of last night."

I smiled and replied with "As much as I would love to, I don't want you parents or Spencer walking in on us."

Melissa kissed around my ear and whispered "Come on Em, leave a little."

I replied "I'm sorry I just can't." I sat up and moved away from Melissa, who looked a little offended.

Melissa asked "Will we ever have a repeat of last night?"

I answered "Yes we will but I just can't."

Melissa asked "When will we do it again?"

I replied "I don't know." Melissa stood up and started leaving my room, I chased after her; she made it halfway down the stairs before I grabbed  
her arm and turned her to face me.

I then said "Melissa I love you and of course I want that again but I just can't, okay?"

Melissa replied with "Yeah okay, I just hate it."

I answered "I know you do I do to, I just respect your parents to much."

Melissa smiled and said "Yeah a little too much." I put my hand on her check and slowly rubbed my thumb around her check, which she smiled at.

I then said "I'm going to go change and go for a run clear my head and stuff."

Melissa nodded and replied "Okay."

I went to walk up the stairs but something seems wrong, I then asked "Are you okay?"

Melissa answered "Yeah I'm fine, go for your run." She started pushing me up the stairs, I didn't know what it was but something was bothering  
her, I decided she should work it out on her own; so I walked up the stairs into my room and started getting changed.

* * *

(Monday morning)

Hanna's P.O.V

I was freaking out a little because I was sitting in English and Emily hadn't gotten here yet; she was so far 10 minutes late, which wasn't like her.  
Mr. Fitz was going on with something, when he stopped mid-sentences because Emily finally came in.

Mr Fitz said "Emily nice of you to show up, may I know why you are late?"

Emily replied with "I was in the weights room and I forgot I had your boring ass class to come too." Of course Emily was in the weight room  
she would live there if she could and even though she in trouble of course she would find a way to insult Mr Fitz.

Mr Fitz said "Just go sit down and follow what we are doing."

Emily answered "As you wish your highness" Emily started walking down to her seat next to Aria, as everyone laughed at what she said.  
Mr Fitz ingorne the comment and went on with teaching, I turned around and saw Emily hadn't bothered  
to get her book open or listen. I've always wonder what goes on in that big brain of hers, she hardly flip or freaked out yesterday when she saw  
her mum and told her she want to get Emancipated. I'm all for Emily never going back to live with her mum even if she did sober up, she hurt Emily in  
a way I didn't think was possible, but I never thought Emily would get Emancipated; I will help anyway I can though.

Mr Fitz noticed Emily wasn't doing anything and asked "Emily is there a reason you're not paying attention?"

Emily replied with "Yep" Mr Fitz gave the look of go on.

Emily rolled her eyes and said "I find you boring, so I find it no point to pay attention."

Mr Fitz asked "How about graduation as a point?"

Emily answered with "Well technically I'm graduating next year but there the thing, I won't be here; I'll be doing more important things.  
I like keeping your stupid ass safe and everyone else's for that matter." I wasn't sure if other people had found  
out that Emily was joining the Army but I knew the principal and Mr Fitz had found out.

Mr Fitz replied "Well that maybe but I need you to focus on this stuff now."

Emily sighed and said "Fine but only because I'm tired of this argument." I think everyone was shocked that Emily didn't keep arguing  
but I think everything was starting to get to Emily. I don't blame Emily for getting tired with everything,  
she been through a lot and has just powered through it; which I didn't understand how she could. I would have fallen apart, especially if my  
mum was being the way Emily's mum is acting. It wasn't long until time was up and it was time to go to our next classes,  
Spencer, Aria and I had stay behind with Emily to talk to her for a bit.

We were the only ones in the classroom and Aria asked Emily "Hey are you okay?"

Emily shrugs and replies "I'm not sure, I was actually thinking of going home."

Spencer then said "I'll text mum and dad to let them know you are coming home sick."

Emily shook her head and answered "I've already texted both of them and Melissa is home, so I text her as well."

I smiled and say "Well get better soon Em."

Emily smiles and said "I will try to but you guys better get to class before you're even later." We all hugged Emily and walked different  
ways to get to our classes.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

I didn't know why I was feeling sick I just was, after grabbing some stuff from my locker, I walked to the front office to sign myself out.  
I was driving quietly home, there was no music playing; so it was just me and my thoughts.  
I think everything was starting to get to me, I didn't really know; it's just a lot of thing have happened in such a short space of time.  
Before I knew it, I was pulling into the driveway of my new home; it's weird but this place has felt more like home, than anywhere else has.

I walked into the house, I placed my bags down by the stairs and looked around to say I was shocked was an understatement. Melissa was  
nowhere in sight but she had to be around somewhere, she had moved the coffee table out of the way and set up a blanket and pillows  
on the floor, there was something food wise in the middle of it and on the TV screen was the title screen  
of Valentine's Day movie; even though it was nowhere near valentine's day it was still cute. Melissa walked into the leaving room and  
I think I stopped breathing; Melissa was wearing a blue silky nightie; that looked amazing on her.

I heard Melissa giggle then she said "Nailed it."

I wasn't able to speak so I just nodded my head, Melissa went onto say "I thought you've had a hard time and deserved something special, is it too much."

I was finally able to speak and replied with "Too much, you joking right?"

Melissa laughed and said "I see you haven't lost your ability to be romantic."

I smiled and answered "Oh babe you know me so much romance it's hard to give, especial to a pretty lady; but what about your parents?"

Melissa smirked and said "They won't be home till 5 and Spencer won't be home until 3, so we have pretty much the whole day. I thought we  
would start slowly, by having some food, watching the movie and making light conversation." I nodded my head,  
Melissa walked over to me and grabbed my hand; she led me over to the inside picnic. We sat down and the food she had made  
was just plain normal turkey sandwiches, but that was fine by me; having one always reminds me of our first day before everything explodes after it.

* * *

We sat there taking about nothing but everything at the same time, I lay against the couch and Melissa lay down on top of me but with her back  
pressed into my front; I wrapped my arms around her protectively and Melissa started the movie. This was something I  
really need and I had no idea how Melissa knew but she just did, and I was grateful she did. It was about halfway through the movie,  
when Melissa started getting wriggle I was trying to ignore it and watch the movie but it was getting hard.

I whispered into her ear "What wrong?"

Melissa answered "Nothing's wrong, so to speak."

I smiled and asked "What's up?"

I could see Melissa blush; she quickly replied "I'm horney."

I didn't quiet hear and said "Your going have to speak up, I didn't hear you."

Melissa giggled and replied loudly "I'm horney."

I smiled even bigger and said "Oh, well we can't have that now can we." Melissa shook her head and just like that she rolled over and we  
started going at it, nicely and I know I had a lot of fun.

* * *

We had spent most of the day either making love, sleeping or watching stupid talk show on TV; it was a very fun day of my behave and  
I'm pretty sure Melissa had fun. We were now cleaning the living room up and trying to make it not smell like someone  
had sex in here, since Spencer would be home soon.

Melissa asked "Is it any better?"

I smiled and replied "Yeah but we don't, we both need showers; but separately."

Melissa groaned and said "But, it would be more fun together."

I laughed and answered "It would be maybe another time."

Melissa asked "You promise."

I replied with "I promise."

Melissa asked "Pinkie promise" she held up her pinkie finger.

I smiled and answered "I pinkie promise with cherries on top" we linked finger's together; I then brought her into me and kissed her on the lips.

I pulled away and said "Now babe go shower." Melissa smiled then winked and left, while she was passing me I slapped her lightly on the ass;  
she just wiggled it at me. I thought while walking upstairs with my bags that Melissa was going to be the death of me  
but in a really good way, I placed my bags in my room and grabbed some clothes; and went to shower.

* * *

A/N: Hey I am so sorry this took so long I was trying to work out how to write it and it wasn't easy. I've also been having a social life which is good for me but not so much for you guys, I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you like this chapter and I didn't forget about writing this, it was on my mind every single day; I just had no clue how to write it and I want to get it perfect. I just want to quickly thank-you all for reading and sticking with the story, when I started it I had no idea where it was going to go and if I would ever complete it; but I am going to try to complete it for you guys, so thanks! As I said I hope you enjoy and hopefully the next chapter wont take as long fingers crossed. ~KJ :D


	76. Chapter 76

Melissa and I were sitting closely together while doing a random magazine of hers word search puzzle, when Spencer, Aria and Hanna  
walked in through the door.

Spencer smiled and said "Hey Melissa and Em."

Melissa and I replied at the same time with "Hey girls" we looked at each other but just end up laughing.

Hanna then said "Oh Em, I've got all your homework from your class, Paige and Caleb gave them to me."

I smiled and answered "Thanks Han, I'll grab them later."

Hanna sat down and said "It's alright, oh you should call Paige she had some news to tell you."

I smiled and replied with "Okay, I'll do it now." I moved myself out of Melissa gripped to grab my phone and started diling her number,  
I knew she wasn't in training because coach had told us there would be no practice tonight.

* * *

Paige answered with "Bitch you left me alone in History."

I laughed and said "Oh I'm sure Ms Green would of love the time alone with you."

Paige replied "Shut up!"

I giggled and said "She so has a thing for you."

Paige answered "Nah its totally you she has a thing for you!"

I asked "Do you think so?"

Paige laughed and replied with "She so does but you have a girlfriend."

I laughed and said "Yeah I do, good thing too she way too old for me."

Paige laughed and replied "Yep, now why did you call me?"

I answered with "Han said you had some news to tell me."

Paige then said "Oh yeah, you're never going to guess; Sunday I got home from my jog and there was a car I didn't recognise in my driveway.  
I walked inside and a scout from Yale was there, talking to my dad."

I interrupted with "No way, what happened."

Paige replied "As I was saying, he started talking with me and my dad about a scholarship to Yale. The guys coming to our meet  
next week and if all goes well, I get a scholarship to Yale." I stood up and walked out of the living room.

I then said "Paige that's amazing, but you have another year before college."

Paige answered "I do but he had talk to Mr Davidson and they worked out, I just need to do a few more senior things and  
I can graduate this year."

I smiled and said "Paige that's awesome, you have to swim anchor."

Paige asked "Why?"

I replied with "Well his seen you swim but he hasn't seen you swim in anchor and that way he knows you can swim anywhere else."

Paige then said "You're a genius but where will you swim?"

I answered "I'll take you place, you I'll sit and watch."

Paige asked "You don't mind?"

I replied "If it gets you a scholarship to your dream school, then hell no. It looks like both our futures are getting planned."

Paige giggled and said "Yeah I guess they are, What's your future looking like?"

I replied with "No parents, a beautiful girlfriend and an Army career for who knows how long."

Paige asked "What do you mean no parents?"

I answered "Well as you know I lost my dad and now I'm losing my mum."

Paige replied with "This isn't a conversation that should be had over the phone: meet me at the spot where you run in like 20."

I then asked "How do you know where I run?"

Paige answered "I run there to and I've seen you run there a couple of times."

I smiled and said "Meet you 20." We both hung up the phone, I walked back into the living room where the girls were doing  
homework and Melissa had continued on with the puzzle.

Melissa looked up at me and asked "You want to continue with me?"

I smiled and replied with "I would love to, but I'm meeting Paige in like 20."

Spencer asked "What for?"

I answered "Just to talk about some stuff."

Aria then said "Can you actually trust her?"

I replied "Yes I can, we may have bad history but that's all in the water."

Melissa then asked "What are you doing?"

I answered with "Running, Paige and I have a few things to sort through."

Hanna asked "Like what?"

I replied with "Just some stuff."

I lean down and kiss Melissa on check and said "I'll home before you know it, if you're in the barn I'm going shower before  
coming to see you." Melissa nodded her head, I walked upstairs to my room where I got changed into my running gear; I then  
left the house to go meet Paige.

* * *

Melissa P.O.V

I trusted Emily with my whole heart which meant I trusted Paige as well, I know Emily has me, the girls and my parents to talk to  
but I think she wants someone outside of us to talk to and her and Paige are a lot alike, so I wouldn't be surprise if there talking about stuff she's  
not talking to me about.

Spencer then asked "Hanna, Aria do you want a drink?"

Hanna replied with "No but this Gym assignment is giving me a headache."

Aria answered "Nah, I'm alright thanks" Spencer stood up and went to get herself a drink.

I then said "Aria you should so plan your next date with Spencer, she will love it."

Aria asked "You think so?"

I replied "Yeah defiantly, even if it's just take-out and watching black and white movie she would love it."

Hanna nodded and said "Yeah, if you need any help just ask me. Hey Melissa what did you and Emily get up to today?"

I giggled and answered "Just had some turkey sandwiches and watched some movies" I thought to myself and had some pretty amazing sex,  
but they didn't need to know that. They let it drop and we went back to our own things, I was wondering what Paige and Emily  
were up to but I knew some talking was happening.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

We had come up to a rest stop, we had been running no stop since we meet up; I think we run 2km or something.

Paige said while out of breath "Are you trying to kill me Fields?"

I laughed and replied with "Not at all McCullers" we walked over to the bench and sat down.

Paige asked "Are you going to tell me what you meant on the phone?"

I answered with "I've been living with the Hastings pretty much since my dad died, because my mum she been very bottle friendly  
and is angry or sad I don't know but took it out on me. She came over to the places on the weekend and  
tried to get me back home but I wouldn't go and I end up telling her I want to get emancipated."

Paige replied with "Wow Emily that's huge, how are you dealing?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know, I'm just powering through it all."

Paige nodded and asked "You know that's not healthy right?"

I answered "Yeah I know, I'm just never a big talker when it comes to emotions."

Paige then said "Yeah me neither but you have to talk about this, if not to me, than to Melissa or the other girls or that friend of yours."

I asked "You mean Steve?"

Paige replied with "Yeah him or Toby, you have a lot of people in your corner Emily."

I nodded and said "Yeah I know, it's just so hard."

Paige nodded and answered "I know but it helps a lot, just try opening up to Melissa."

I smiled and said "Okay, but let's get back to running; we've got to get you in shape for the next meet" I ran off laughing with her chasing  
behind me, we fell into an light but hard ran and everyone now and then talking about random things; we agreed  
that tomorrows free period we would do some weights.

* * *

When I drove into the driveway it had just hit 6pm but it was still light outside, I was surprise I was able to run for as long as I  
did but I was proud of myself that I could. I walked into the house tiredly to see Aria and Spencer snuggled up on the couch together,  
I smiled at their cuteness factor.

Spencer looked up to see who was coming in the door; she smiled and said "Hey, how was the run?"

I looked to them and replied with "Yeah it was alright"

Aria said "Surprise you were out as long as you were."

I smiled and replied "Yeah I think Paige found it hard to keep up but she managed, umm…where's Melissa?"

Spencer answered with "Melissa, I think she's out in the barn."

I nodded and said "Okay cool thanks, I'm going to go shower."

Spencer nodded and replied "Okay dinner should be ready in 45 minutes to an hour." I nodded and head upstairs,  
I went into my room and grabbed some clothes; then went to shower. When I had finished showering and getting dressed, I put my wet towel  
on the back of my door and throw my training clothes into my washing basket. I was walking downstairs when  
my phone started to ring from my jean pocket; I grabbed and look to see Paige ringing.

* * *

I smiled and answered with "Hey do you miss me already?"

Paige laughed and said "You wish."

I replied "Paige you're a heart breaker, anyway what's up?"

Paige then said "I was going to ask you before but I had to check with my parents first, if you're not busy tomorrow after  
school I was wondering if you want to come to mine and help me practice." Paige had told me during the run tomorrow nights practice  
was cancelled because coach thought we need a break before smashing it for the rest of the week and next week.

I thought about before replying with "Sure thing, can I bring Melissa with me please?"

Paige answered "Yeah you can as long as she doesn't distract me."

I smiled and said "Thanks, I'll bring some of my weights the Hastings bought me; why doesn't it surprise me that you have pool" I had walk  
so I was now standing behind the

Paige replied with "I don't know but it doesn't surprise me that you have weights."

I answered "Well the Hastings was nice enough to buy them for me, hey look I got to go haven't seen Melissa for 3 hours and I'm dying."

Paige laughed and said "You are always so dramatic, but I'll accept. I'll see you tomorrow Fields."

I smiled and replied with "I am not and why thank-you, see you tomorrow McCullers." We both hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket,  
I looked at Spencer and Aria and they were both looking at me.

Aria then asked "Do you two still call each other by your last names?"

I answered with "We do it from time to time."

They nodded and Spencer asked "What she wants anyway?"

I replied "She want to know if I want to go to hers tomorrow after school and practice swimming since next week's swim meet is important."

Spencer asked "Are you anchor in the meet?"

I replied with "No Paige will be, even though coach hasn't said it; we both agreed she will be."

Aria nodded and said "Cool, why is this meet important?" I went into explaining why the meet was important, they seem to like the  
idea of Paige graduating this year.

* * *

After talking with them for a bit, I need to go see Melissa so I head to the kitchen where I found Mrs and Mr H in the kitchen.

They smiled and Mrs H said "Hey Emily, how was the run?"

I replied with "Good, do you mind if Melissa and I go to Paige's tomorrow after school?"

Mr H nodded and answered "Sure thing, but we need to talk about something."

I then asked "What's up?"

Mrs H went into say "We have managed to organize a court date."

I nodded and said "Yeah, when is it?"

Mr H answered "Next week Wednesday at 9:00am, so we were thinking you could not go to school in the morning and then when it  
finishes hopefully early you can head back to school."

I smiled and replied with "That sounds good, does Melissa know yet?"

They shook their heads and Mrs H said "No we thought you would want to tell her.

I smiled and answered "Got it in one, I'll go tell her now; hey when dinner is ready I don't suppose Melissa and I can have it in the barn?"

Mrs H smiled and said "Sure thing, I'll get Spencer to bring it into you when it's ready." After thanking them a few times, I walked out  
of the kitchen and out to the barn.

* * *

I knocked on the barn door, I waited until I heard a soft "come in" I open the barn door to see Melissa sitting at the table doing  
what looked like homework; but right now she was looking up at me.

I smiled and said "Hey babe." I was now standing to her right side and she reach up and pulled me down to her level;  
then leaned in and kissed me with a lot of desire.

When we broke away I smiled even bigger and Melissa said "Hello to you too."

I sat down in the seat next to her and replied with "Spencer is going to bring us our dinner when it's ready and we can eat it in here."

Melissa nodded and said "Cool, how was the run?"

I smiled and answered "Long, sweaty but really fun and don't worry I've already had a shower."

Melissa smiled and replied "That's good to know."

I nodded and asked "Hey are you doing anything tomorrow after school?"

Melissa replied "No, why?"

I went onto say "Well Paige invited me to hers after school to help her practice and I asked if I could bring you and she said I could."

Melissa smiled and said "Getting to watch you swim while sitting in the sun for a bit of tan, count me in."

I smiled and answered "Sweet, I thought you could drive me to school and then pick me up and I'll direct you to Paige's house."  
We got talking about going to Paige's and what we would need to bring, we weren't even 10 minutes into the conversation when there was a  
knock on the barn door. I stood up and walked to the barn door and opened it to see Spencer holding two plates of food and Aria behind her  
holding two water bottles.

I smiled and said "Thanks you two, umm just places into on the table" they both walked in and placed the food and drinks on the table  
and then left straight away. Melissa and I dug into our food which was steak, vegetables and some pasta. Melissa and I did talk about what  
Paige and I had talked about, she wasn't surprise I had talked to Paige.

Melissa then asked "So how do you feel about it all?"

I answered with "I think I'm okay, I have to do this; it's not what my dad wanted but I can't go back there."

Melissa nodded and said "Well I'll help every way I can."

I smiled and replied "Thanks, your parents got a court date for next Wednesday at 9:00am; do you want to come?"

Melissa answered with "Do you want me to be there?"

I nodded my head and said "Yeah I do."

Melissa smiled and replied with "Well I'll be there then, holding your hand the whole time; if I can that is." We finished up eating and left t  
he plates where they were, we got snuggled up in her bed but Melissa had put The Simpsons Movie in; and before I knew it I feel asleep.


End file.
